re-upload Untitled
by Shadow48
Summary: This is a re-upload of Nick Tanico's Untitled, with a few minor editing, but otherwise the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Act 1 — chapter 1

 **"Human talking"**

 **'Human Thinking'**

 **Jutsu/Technique**

 **"Non-human talking"**

 **'Non-human thinking'**

 **A/N-please read author's notes in the chapter. Now, this is my 13th story and I decided to do a change on the first plots I've ever written. The ignored series, this one will have a twist and different from others as it is my version. At times, it may seem similar to other ignored story or ones that I've done similar too, but that is purely coincidental. And I am going to state for the record, despite what Kishimoto would want us to believe,** **Naruto is OP in the anime/manga. Think about the opponents he fought that had proper training compare himself-thought/informal style, think about that. I'm also sure without a doubt even without Sasuke, our blond hero would and could have defeated Kaguya, hell the only reason they were able to seal her was because of Naruto's Reverse Harem Jutsu.**

 **Lastly please remember to read the author's notes at the end of each chapter, thank you and let us begin.**

 _ **Giving up is not an option, I never gave up on anything; well unless if you count my bonds with my family, but I would need to have bonded with my family and we never bonded**_ — **The black hunter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just my own Ideas.**

* * *

A young teen of eighteen remained silent, not making a single sound nor motion lest he be discovered. His hair was a brilliant shade of gold as if it had been kissed by the sun itself, with red stripes running through it that have it at an almost fierce appearance. On either cheek, three whisker marks adorned the lightly tanned skin on his face. He watched the scene from a great distance with his bright, piercing blue eyes.

The question as to why he was doing this does come to mind, so the answer shall be explained.

First off, to answer what he was observing, it was two girls. Both had red hair, but the difference was that one had violet-gray eyes while the other's eyes were a shade of blue not unlike his own. They were Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze (the violet-eyed one) and Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze (the blue-eyed one). Both were at the age of eleven and were twin sisters. Their parents were none other than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato Namikaze was a man who had earned the moniker, the Yellow Flash of Konoha due to his use of his famous technique, the Hiraishin No Jutsu/Flying Thunder God Technique that literally brought about the end of the Third Great Shinobi World War. The man dubbed the Yellow Flash was also known as the Yondaime Hokage of the Konoha.

Kushina Uzumaki was affectionately dubbed the Red Hot Habanero by her peers, but on the battlefield and outside of the village, she was the Red Mistress of Death that was known for her fearsome prowess in the fields of kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu and, one of her trademark abilities, to be able to craft spiked chains of pure chakra that could act to restrain even a creature as mighty as a Bijū.

Naruko and Narumi were both the blonde's younger twin sisters and thus he shared the blood of Minato and Kushina as they were also his parents. Now, why would a child of both the strongest Konoha shinobi be watching from afar? The reason being both his twin sisters each held one-half of the massive amount of chakra that had once been the Kyūbi no Kitsune. Naruko held the Yang while Narumi held the Yin leaving Naruto being the third wheel/side-dish/unwanted toy/the non-precious...well you get the picture.

On the day of the twins' births, the Kyūbi had attacked Konoha. Now the original plan devised by the Yondaime was for him to perform the sealing ritual known as the Shiki Fuuin/Reaper Death Seal that would allow him to seal the two halves of the Kyūbi's chakra into his daughters at the cost of his own life as the Shiki Fuuin required him to sacrifice his soul to the Shinigami, the God of Death. The plan was successful, but with one detail being changed.

In an act of desperation that saved the children a fatherless life, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaim Hokage and Minato's predecessor, knocked out Minato and took his place to seal away the Kyūbi into Narumi and Naruko, despite his old age.

But to Naruto, it seems the death of the old monkey's wife pushed him over the edge and wanted to go out with a bang.

Kushina was able to survive her Bijū being extracted due to her using a seal that Mito Uzumaki planted just in case the Kyūbi was to be forcefully extracted. The seal would heal her chakra coils and replenish them with the purified youkai the seal stored.

Minato told the events of what happened with the Kyūbi, how the beast was controlled by a masked man, which had proven to be a blow to the Uchiha since, from history, the Sharingan was rumored to control the beast. Then he announced to the villagers of the two heroes...his daughters.

It had gotten progressively worse with every passing year. For the longest time, not once did they pay attention to him...not once did they do what he would suggest for a family activity. It would always be what the twins wanted. He was pretty much ignored.

Even his godparents, Tsunade Senju, and Jiraiya ignored him. This resulted in the involvement of anyone who was friends with his family or was their students. But it went sour after his sisters completely turned cold towards him eight years ago and try as he might, and he tried desperately, they just flat out ignored and acted like he was the plague or something?

But it didn't stop there, no it didn't, even the villagers as a whole forgotten that he was part of the perfect family. Some of the more ignorant villagers thought he was the Kyūbi because of his whisker marks and treated him as such — smirk at him being so weak or looked at him in a smug fashion as if mocking him. Some even attacked him in hopes to kill the demon brat, the stain of humanity, etc. So his sisters were praised as heroes while he was an outcast.

You would think that this would certainly raise suspicion or even attention, but no it didn't in the slightest. Since as soon as he got home, he would find it lock and he had to climb over with his bruised body, which healed easily overnight so there was no proof and so he couldn't do anything.

It stopped around six years ago and now the villagers just ignored his very existence, like Naruto wasn't even alive or even existing. The blond felt relieved and he thought for a time he could finally get some training…sadly he was wrong. Thought it wasn't a total downer as he met them.

 ***Flashback — Naruto age eleven***

"Tou-san...Kaa-san?" A little Naruto called out to both his parents with a hopeful tone, which they somehow didn't notice. The two young parents stopped their current task of relaxing on the couch. The two shared looks of surprise as if they were shocked to see him, which was odd to him.

"Oh...ummm hey Naruto? What is it?" Minato asked.

Naruto was still a bit surprised by his father and mother's surprise at seeing him. Did they not have been expecting him or was it that they thought he wasn't downstairs and in his bedroom or something? He quickly shook his head free of the unnecessary thoughts before bringing up what he planned to ask them.

"Can I train with both Naruko and Nanami now?" Naruto asked, hoping that they would accept. Ever since they could learn to walk, the twins had received the lion's share of training. They received training in its entirety, but Naruto wasn't taught anything and so far, he was feeling very left out.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but we have to train the twins. Just be patient." Kushina said not knowing this was the hundredth time or had forgotten that this was the hundredth time he asked.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Every single time he asked, that was the response he would get. His mother would tell him to be patient and his father would make no comment whatsoever. It was frustrating and for a six-year-old who inherited his mother's temper, it led to him finally snapping.

Naruto's anger was paramount. "WHY CAN'T YOU TEACH US ALL AT ONCE?!" Naruto snapped. "I'M ALWAYS LEFT OUT! IM THE ONE THAT NEVER GETS TO DO ANYTHING WHILE THE TWINS GET EVERYTHING! WHY?!" Hoping that they would see the error in their ways or realize they were ignoring him.

His words and hope were reduced to nothing as Kushina rose from her seat and walked up to Naruto. She reared back her hand and Naruto's eyes were wide with shock as he felt the force of his mother's slap. Her own rage came forth verbally now. "HOW DARE YOU RAISE AND SNAP YOUR VOICE AT US YOUNG MAN! WE TOLD YOU BE PATIENT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! THEIR TRAINING IS VERY IMPORTANT, MORE THAN YOUR REQUEST FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! WE PROVIDE A ROOF OVER YOUR HEADS, FOOD TO EAT AND CLOTHES TO WEAR AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO RAISE YOUR VOICE AT US?!"

"Your mother is correct, Naruto," Minato said. "The training of our daughter's training is important, much more than yours is at the moment. Now go to your room and don't come out for a month!" Minato's voice was stern but lacked the volume like his wife's. Apparently, they were both unaware of the impact their words had on their eldest child.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and ran back to his room but was able to hear what his parents said. "Honestly, I think we may have been spoiling him too much." He heard Minato's voice.

"I agree but let's put that aside and go back with the twins I want them to learn the Uzumaki sword style and you promised them you would teach them your Rasengan." He heard Kushina's voice, having already forgotten about him judging from how happy her tone was, and even the earlier spat.

 ***Flashback ends***

That was the final nail on the coffin. Using the resources available to him and scavenging everything he could find, Naruto trained himself in the art of being a ninja. It was difficult, but he managed thanks to his keen mind and intellect, not to mention his sheer willpower and fortitude, this help compensate for years of neglection by his so-called parents.

Through observation of several Shinobi and Kunoichi and from the many scrolls he'd read — this lead to his discovery of him having a photographic memory — Naruto develop his own unique fighting style that he honed in the one place that most Shinobis and Kunoichi would dare not enter; training ground forty-four A.K.A the Forest of Death. Here he honed his skills in stealth, survival, and instincts first before moving on with his skills in combat. Testing his self-develop fighting style against large animal-like creature on a daily bases and refined his combat skill with each confrontation.

It was a massive mountain climb of blood, sweat, and tears…but mostly blood…and some broken limbs, that healed over time. He eventually succeeded but knew this wasn't enough. He needed to test Taijutsu against a human opponent because the most cunning animal is human beings. So at age fourteen he snuck out of the village and located a bandit camp, disguised himself in a black leatherette hooded robe outfit, that he pillage from a dumpster and modified it to suit to his likeness. The upper body of the robes featured a hood that was shaped like an eagle's beak in the center; this was connected to the main part of the robes, which were black.

It was much longer than any standard robe, as it was made up of three layers. Each later was longer than the one above it, and the longest, lower layer was segmented, giving the whole piece a look resembling an eagle's wings, with the back of the robes extending down. Around the waist was a red sash, along with a belt with back pouches containing some herbs, scabbards for throwing kunai, and a sheath for two dual connecting scythes attach to a belt, with a buckle featuring a unique symbol that he got from a book. Scabbards for arrows were contained at the left shoulder and on the right was his rather unique looking bow that had this markings and symbols carve into it, he actually found this beauty about to be burned as ninjas never used bows. You would think silent trained killers would use a silent range weapon like a bow, but apparently not.

The outfit also had metal portions around it for protection. The metal portions armor appeared to have a gold tint while the leather portion was black-brown. The chest plate of the outfit was made up several overlapping light metal guards, a metal pauldron on his right shoulder, bracers arm guard which also house both his hidden pivot blades and greaves on both his legs.

Naruto could still remember that day, as it was the day he took his second life, well if you don't count the number of monstrous. His first skill was purely self-defense as he was almost rape, he knew about the vile word from the many kinds of literature he read and how disdain it is, by a drunk male villager and Naruto killed him with a broken glass from the bottle the male villager threw at him and stab him in the heart.

 ***Flashback — Naruto age fourteen and POV***

It was three years today that I decided to test my personal Taijutsu on a human opponent, now I wasn't crazy or foolish to try it on a trained Shinobi or Kunoichi, so the next best thing were bandits. While I'm at it I might as well collect the bounty on these bandits, it wasn't much around only fifty-thousand Ryō, but it was enough for someone like me.

After memorizing the patrol schedule and timing of each guard shift, I managed to sneak out of the village. 'This is too easy.' Was it supposed to be this easy to sneak out? I didn't know nor did I question it, don't look a gift horse in the mouth as the saying goes. But still, though this could prove to be a major problem in the near future and I theorized that it some of the patrol guards were too lax or flat out lazy at their job.

I decided to trail a traveling caravan, as it was rumored that bandits usually attack caravans, from a safe distance up in the trees. It took three days before something finally happen and in those three days I found out that the traveling caravan is a family of five, which, of course, reminded me of my own and I even thought to myself Kami was playing some kind of sick joke, or it really was just coincidence. I didn't know and didn't look into it further, what I do know is they were completely different.

As side from the obvious of course, they looked happy and content with everything, this reflects on their children — one boy and two girls, coincident but whatever. I felt jealousy and anger rise up from deep within my heart, jealous as the boy had everything I wished to have and anger for being reminded of what I did not have.

This made me hesitant in saving them from an ambush by five bandits. On one hand, this would give me a chance to observe and analyze my opponent, giving me time to figure out a plan. On the other hand, if I do not save them, the father and son would be killed while the mother and daughter would most likely be raped and probably sold off to slavery, or kept as nothing more than pleasure toys.

They were complete strangers, so why bother saving them? And it wasn't like I was preventing anything, I was sure that even if I saved them, they would most likely be attacked again by a different group. So why should I? For morals, pshh that's useless in the ninja world. An act of kindness and it was the right thing to do, like anyone, would show and do that.

For a moment I pondered, but it was then I saw some of the items had some valuable scrolls of techniques and Jutsu, and unless my eyes were deceiving me a summoning scroll. This made my decision to save them. I Shunshin no Jutsu/Body flicker no Jutsu to a nearby tree and jump down on two bandits, stabbing the back of both their necks with my hidden blade. "Who the fuck, are you?" Bandit, who was much bulkier than the other two and was probably the leader, exclaimed angrily.

I stood up and with a low voice I said, "Why don't you come and find out." I gestured at them with a single finger. My instincts, which develop over the years thanks to my time in the forest of death by fighting large and dangerous animals, kicked in and I somersaulted backward as two additional bandits rush out from the bushes. I took my bow out and quickly planted two arrows on the two bandits head, killing them in an instant.

This shocked the other two bandits that stood on the opposite side of the Boss bandit, "Don't just stand there like pussies and kill this bastard." He ordered and shoved the two of them forward. Good, this would give me a chance to finally test my Taijutsu out. A key aspect of my style revolved around speed, power, agility, flexibility, strength, balance, and finally awareness. Develop specifically for defense, offense, and counter. The best way to describe it was controlled and timed movements, and less-is-more. And targeting the vital and pressure point of the human body.

Holding back as much power as possible behind a single strike and unleashed it at the last possible second. This is possible by anticipating and predicting enemy attack through muscle movement and chakra spikes. But moreover, I rely on my heighten senses and, more importantly, instincts in battle.

I fought, give or take, at least fifty of the most dangerous animals in the forest of death, using my Taijutsu against such beasts like a large centipede creature or a horned monkey. But I wanted to know how effective it would be against a human opponent, so these bandits would make excellent beta testers.

The first bandit rush at me, this got me to raise an eyebrow as to why they would not attack together as a group and try to overwhelm me? It is how a pack of wolves would usually attack, but then I thought, 'They are humans and are different from animals.' With that conclusion in mind, I focus on my opponent, who took out a machete and swung at me.

I dodge but still remain my grounds; he swung again in a flurry of swipes and slashes. I dodge every single one. "Stay still you fucker." He said angrily and swung again, and tried to kick my shin. It failed thanks to my leg guards.

I question his mental process, why would I stay still and allow him to decapitate me? "Are you dumb or something?" I asked in a bored tone and side-step when he thrust his weapon forward. "Why would I stand still and let you hit me? And while we are at it, are you just going to stand there and look stupid as well?" I gave the second bandit a pointing look; seriously I might have chosen the wrong guinea pigs to test my fighting style out.

Hopefully, their boss would prove a much more challenging, "Enough." I muttered and parried the first bandit next attack, and brought my fist to meet his face in a bone-breaking punch to the forehead. This sent him flying towards the second bandit and I used the momentary to deliver a devastating blow to the neck, the force of both strikes and impact were enough to kill both bandit lackeys. "Disappointing, the horned-fang monkeys I fought were much better than the two of them," I said towards their stun looking boss. "They could have attack simultaneously, but choose not to. Not like it would matter, given how poorly the first fought and the second one was slow to react, nothing like those thirty-three feet near lightning fast cobras I've hunted." I shook my head and thought back to the two animals that were more than a challenge than the two bandits.

I turn my attention to the fuming Boss bandit, "You son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you!" He roared out, dashing at me with speeds greater than his two subordinates. But compare to the cheetah/tiger hybrid I faced — now that was an animal that was difficult to face because of its ferocity and near blurring speeds — the guys attack weren't near as fast, evidenced by how I easily dodge his combo attack, 'A berserker fighter eh?' not a good one at that.

From his stance allow I could tell the Boss bandit is a novice with an otherwise known deadly Taijutsu. The style itself revolved around overwhelming an opponent with sheer power and speed, giving little to no chance of allowing the opponent to attack or defend. Masters of this fighting style were listed in the Bingo book as approach with caution or even flee on site, and this guy here is not doing justice to a respected Taijutsu.

'Hmm maybe I could integrate the Berserker style into my own style; I'll have to look into that later.' I thought absently dodging several attacks from the Boss bandit. A bored sigh escapes my lips as I didn't get much out of fighting these bandits, so I still didn't know how effective my Taijutsu is against a human opponent. "I have enough this shit," I muttered lowly and grab the Boss bandit left hand with my right hand; he let out a blood-curdling scream as I punch his elbow causing the bones to snap in half.

"FUCK MY ARM! YOU FUCK — URK" I didn't let him finished as I elbowed his chest, breaking his ribs and damaging his internal organs. He drops down to his knees and I kick the right side of his head, probably smashing his skull judging from the imprint my foot made.

I walk towards the distraught and frighten family, "It's over, their dead now." The fathers got on his knees and thank me profoundly. "Thank you for saving us, I was afraid of what would happen if you hadn't shown up. I'm Arata, my wife Eiko and my children; my eldest son Hachiro, my two daughters Eri and Fumiko." He introduced himself and his family.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you, Arata-san."

"Wow mister you were so cool, how'd you do that," Hachiro asked in a child with child-like wonder, his two siblings nodded as well wanting to know as well. This got them a scolding from their mother, but I waved my hand stating that I did not mind, "Training, lots of training kiddo." The boy started spurting out words and I simply tune him out.

"I know we don't have much, but is there any way we could repay you," Arata asked.

I pretended to think about it and glance around, "Are you sure?" At his nod I smirk, "Well I am interested in these three scrolls; care to tell me about it." Gesturing to the three scrolls that caught my attention

Arata perked up and started explaining, "Well kind these three scrolls are rather unique. The first scroll is a complete compilation of weapon forging, ranging from daggers, swords, arrows, etc. The second scroll contains information about Hohō (fast movements), a defensive style of fighting which relates to footwork. Shunpo (flash step) is one such movement technique; this allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best classified by how fast one can get from point A to point b in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast the user can move, this key to using Shunpo is contained in the scroll." He stopped for a bit to catch his breath

"The last scroll is rather complicated as it has a seal on it, the guy who gave it wrote that all who tried to use this summoning scroll were never heard from again." I raised an eyebrow at that, "Then why did you buy it." I asked.

He was about to answer, but his wife cut him off, "He was drunk when he bought this blasted scroll." She stated.

I took a closer look at the Kanji on the scroll, which read Aragami (Violent God). 'Interesting,' I had overheard Jiraiya mentioning about how animal summons would place a test to determine whether or not the person is qualified to be their contractor. "I'll take all three of them," I said firmly.

Arata nodded and handed me the three scrolls, after that, I helped them fix the caravan and as soon as it was finished, the family thanks me once again before leaving. 'Today wasn't a total bust.' I thought as I walk back towards Konoha.

 ***Flashback ends and regular POV***

After sneaking back to Konoha the blond quickly started learning blacksmithing and Hohō, the former being straightforward and easy, while the later took a year. Shunpo is pure physical speed, this meant Naruto would first have to condition his body and he did so by wearing weight and gravity seal on his body. He walked, run, exercise, slept, etc while wearing these seals and did not remove them as he did the training regiment suggested in the scroll.

It was excruciatingly difficult for the blond as his movements were hindered and strain, combine that with fighting a large bloodthirsty creature that would like nothing more than to feast on your dead carcass and sip the marrow from your bones while defecating on your lifeless face. So needless to say Naruto forced himself to learn at the very least the basics of the technique for survival alone, which he managed to accomplish after three and a half month.

On the seven months, Naruto could safely say he was a practitioner of Shunpo, which made the blond think it was a fancy term for a beginner. It took another month with shadow clones for Naruto to integrated Hohō into his Taijutsu and his Bukijutsu (weapon Techniques), and once again test it against dangerous animals and ninjas, well Nukenin ranging from low C-rank to low B-rank. Without the inhibitor, Naruto theorizes that he could possibly take on a high B-rank to low A-rank Nin, but he wasn't about to tempt fate until he was absolutely sure.

Ranks are basically used to determine the level of power or danger of a Ninja or a technique and the danger of a mission. The level is broken up into five; E-rank being the lowest and S-rank being the second highest. It is also broken up into tier level with E-rank being the exception since this rank pertains to academy students or untrained kids, low-mid-high rank. The highest rank is SS-rank, only a select few have ever attained this rank.

This means sneaking out of the village and hunting down rogue ninja on an almost daily basis — what he needs to rest and relax, he was still human after all. With each confrontation and with each battle Naruto slowly grew stronger and refined his ninja way of fighting, and because of these experiences he matured faster, wiser, and a bit darker — he saw firsthand how cruel the world and people can be, but despite that the world still held on a small glimmer of light.

Throughout his adventure, Naruto had earned a name for himself, a title, in the Bingo book. They simply called him the Burakkuhantā (the back hunter) party due to his clothing and largely due how he hunted down bandits or rogue ninjas. He ranked around B or possible A-rank, which the blond rolled his eyes at the misconception of skill and strength, and labeled approach with caution. With a bounty of ten-to-eleven million Ryō capture alive by Iwa, Kumo, and Nadeshiko — a village composes of only Kunoichi and women, every pervert wet dreams, from what Naruto had heard. The blond defeated two of their kunoichi and choose to spare both rather than kill, since he got such a great fight and the fight itself helped him discover certain flaws in his techniques, and the limits and the toll of using Shunpo have on the body, he spammed the technique. Safe to say the blond couldn't move properly for three weeks and it was only after the fifth week when he could start running again.

That and the fact Naruto wasn't looking for a fight it just so happens he got into one, blaming his notoriety on that one. But it seems it backfired on him, slightly, as they must have reported it back to their village leader.

Naruto expected this, fame comes with a price, and, in this case, a price on his head. It is also to be noted that he didn't stick around or listen and left abruptly missing a certain important detail about the Kunoichi of Nadeshiko. But in his defense, the blond wanted to work on ironing out chinks and kinks in his fighting style. It comes with some benefit, such as your own spy network and people not bothering for fear of evisceration and decapitation on the spot.

Yeah, he was kinda trigger happy from time-to-time.

His own spy network that he gain from the people who owed him their lives, majority were traveling merchants and certain politician in position of power — not high but enough to give Naruto a worthwhile information he would need — In every corner of the Elemental nations, if something interesting were to happen the blond hunter would know.

But it wasn't all fun and sunshine for our blond hero, he'd face another challenge. Ninjutsu, the only ninja art he hasn't trained in or further pass the Kage-Bunshin. Or even medical-Ninjutsu, even though he has his Uzumaki natural healing, he'd didn't want to rely on it and become complacent with it. So the last year was half-dedicated in learning the two arts and the other half was to advance his training in Hohō.

He started by training his chakra control exercises such as leaf balancing, tree walking, and water walking. The first was easy — taking the only week to master, the second was frustrating — but it took him only a day to master, and the third was wet and annoying — it took him till the afternoon to master. All the harder with additional weights and another gravity level, and he did all this without using Kage-bunshin — sure he'll receive the experience and memories after dispersion, but he wanted to do it in his own way.

Heck, Naruto used Kage-bunshin only once, and that was with learning the basic of Shunpo. Most of his training he did so alone and when he got a handle on Shunpo he stop using shadow clone, the technique in Naruto's opinion was cannon fondler and the clone — unless added with more chakra — dispels after one hit, making it less effective and more of a distraction really rather than offensive, such as combining it with substitution technique.

Well aside from the great Log Jutsu, praise is the great Log and the majesty of it.

Now though he had his clones learn everything on Fūinjutsu or sealing art, so he acquired notes on the sealing arts from his mother. And to attend the Ninja Academy, which he got his father to sign by including it under his stacks of paperwork.

Yes, he planned on becoming a Shinobi, until it gets boring of course. Naruto had worked out a perfect routine for the clone to work with. First average grades, little-to-no social interaction, and blend in. This was for maximum shock factor for when he reveals his true skills during the Chunin exam finals, plus it helps to remain hidden and not be known as a proper ninja, or at the very least remain unpredictable. Though his clone, somehow, has this on-going rivalry and acquaintanceship with this one student — whose name still eludes the blond, in his defense, he was busy with other things.

After mastering chakra control and increasing chakra reserve, by adding another restraint seal, the blond moved to the second part of his training with Ninjutsu and first finding out what his elemental affinity is. Acquiring the special paper to determine one's affinity was easy, Naruto simply borrowed from his clan's library.

He got some surprising results, expecting only one or two elemental affinities, the paper split into four pieces indicating his primary elemental affinity is wind, then parts of the paper burned, crumbled into dust, sog, and wrinkle. This meant he has all five elements, oh shit moment right there. Of course the blond speculated and theorized why he has five elemental affinities — clearly the wind and lighting was something he inherited from his father, water and earth from his mother, and finally, the fire was common being native in the fire nation.

Not one to look a gifted horse in the month Naruto began training in basic nature transformation, concentrating on C-rank Jutsu or lesser known ones, then changing said Jutsu and making his own. This was all in preparation for when he signs the summoning contract, which he did and corrects to assume that the Aragamis did indeed have a test to prove his worth.

 ***Flashback — Naruto age sixteen and POV***

"Well here goes," I muttered **Kuchiyose no Jutsu/Summoning Jutsu**. I was engulfed in a white smoke and as soon as it fades out, I found myself surrounded with creatures comparable and a bit more frightening than the animals of Training ground forty-four. Ranging from the weird to the bizarre, my muscles tense as they surrounded me from all sides. **"It seems another has come to prove his worth."** Spoke a purple humanoid-female creature with two rings on her back.

" **It would seem so, the question is can this one succeed? When so many have fallen and become one with the legion?"** Another divine looking humanoid-female creature with what appears to be the stars or the universe tailored to her skirt? I think. Floated or hovered above me, judging me, hell they all were.

" **This human smells strong at least."** A large wolf-like creature spoke with a slightly gruff voice.

They continue to survey and judge me until another large humanoid-female creature, accompany by a dragon-like creature and a black liger creature with a rather frightening male human-like face. I assume she's the Boss summons, given how much power she was given off. **"Interesting you're eyes speaks of great suffering, despair, and pain. But it is overshadowed by unyielding determination, will, desire, and finally, strength…what is your name child?"** She asked.

I stood straight, showing no fear but showed respect, "I am Naruto."

" **No last name or clan name?"** I shook my head, **"Not anymore and it's not like it matters now."** I spoke with a slight bitterness in my tone.

" **It does to us; we wish to know the kind of person who could be our contractor."** The boss-summon stated. With a reluctant sigh, I told them about my past and my experience. I got some begrudging nods of respects from the other creatures, seems that I would need to earn it in combat. **"Strong-willed indeed but tell me, what is that you desire the most?"**

I was silent for a moment and thought about what it before speaking. "At first I wanted strength to rub it in my former parent's face that I became strong without them, but as time went on and as I grew from my adventures and experiences. It shifted, not for peace or for fame — the former is impossible given how the Ninja world is, while the lateral is useless and bothersome, to become the strongest and a legend in my own right. If I have to stand alone on top of the mountain to obtain my wish, I shall. I am not unfamiliar with loneliness, I have lived with it for the vast majority of my life." I stated firmly.

Silence reign and if someone were to drop a pin they would most likely hear it, until. **"Truly you are a particular human. Whether or not this is good is yet to be seen, that is if you succeed the trial."** She replied.

"Thank you, umm…" I trailed off.

" **Sekai Wo Hiraku Mono,"** She introduced herself.

'Person who opens the world, huh,' I'll ponder her name later on, now, though, I have a trial to pass.

A Black dragon-like creature with red horns suddenly jumped down and greeted me with a mighty roar. **"Fight me human, I shall test your worth and your conviction to become the strongest,"** It growled out in a deep and gruff voice as it stood on both legs.

" **This is the first time Fantomu has taken an interest in a human,"** I heard a creature similar to, now identify, Fantomu and this one sounded feminine rather than its dark-colored counterpart.

"So be it." I sized up my opponent noting anything and everything I can that would give me an idea of what kind of creature I was facing and the possible way to defeat it. 'Okay from what I can tell this creature in front of me is a dragon-like hybrid. So if the things I've read regarding dragons are true then I need to strike the soft spot on its neck, torso, legs, and arms. Avoid its claws, fire attack, tail, and mouth. Judging from his body he's a speed and power oriented, my Taijutsu won't be as effective as my Bukijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Hohō,' my mind running a thousand-mile per hour to figure out a concrete plan to defeat this beast of a creature.

'Range, I'll figure out its attack some of his patterns with my range attack. Soften him up with a couple of lightning, water, and earth Jutsu. If he gets close I'll meet him with a wind-enhanced scythe.' I thought up and jump back, giving myself a good distance away from Fantomu. I fired off a volley of wind enhance arrow, to increase the speed and cutting power, which he blocks with his arm-like guards and fired two black flame-like orbs.

I narrowly dodge both before I notice that Fantomu was in front of me. 'Shit he's fast,' I cursed and dodge a flurry of quick swipes. Once an opening presented itself, I switch to my scythe and began my own attack. It was an advantageous weapon and it fits my style of fighting, quick and precise, and it could be connected to make one long scythe thus giving me a wide variety of combos and mid-range attacks.

I swung down, anticipating that he would dodge, and caught him with my second swipe making him hiss out in pain. Quickly I spun in a one-eighth double slash, but he managed to dodge just as when my blade was about to meet his torso.

Taking this momentary separation for a Jutsu, going through the necessary hand seal.

 **Raiton: Shichū Shibari/Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind**. Four giant rock pillars formed around the black dragon-like hybrid, which shoot bolts of lightning between them. This stun momentarily Fantomu and I quickly followed my Jutsu with a single tiger hand-seal Suiton **: Teppōdama/Water Release: Gunsho** t. Kneading chakra in my stomach, and converting it into the water, I spit out a high-speed condense water ball.

Fantomu roared out in pain but still stood standing. **"Good, I thought this would end quickly, but I'm glad that I was wrong."** He began hovering in mid-air as flames began surrounding the black dragon and whatever he was trying to I had to stop it. Bringing out the bow I fired another volley of wind arrows with the tip laced with lightning. 'Fuck,' I cursed as my arrows did nothing but burn upon making contact.

I quickly use my water Jutsu, but it evaporated as soon as Fantomu release a black fire-like tornado. A jet black energy-like blade formed from his claws as he leaps towards me, I manage to narrowly dodge his attack but was sent flying backward to a nearby wall by a vicious tail whip. 'Good thing the armor took most of the damage or I'll be looking at a couple of broken ribs, but fuck like hell.' I was still in this in the fight; I just need to evaluate what I got so far.

'Lightning seems to affect him, so I'll use most of the lighting Jutsu I know. He can fire off orb-like projectiles, summon a tornado of flames, and form energy blades. So far I can still keep with his speed, but I feel he's holding back. Heh, this just got a bit more challenging.' I mentally grin, finally an opponent to measure how strong I've become, and it seems Fantomu pick up on my grin, as he grins back — probably has the same thoughts as I have.

'First distraction'

 **Doton: Doro ōkami/Earth Release: Mud wolves**. Five brown-colored wolves formed and charge at with blazing speeds, distracting and keeping the black dragon in place.

'Second trap'

I fired off three special extendable arrows at three different sides. **Raiton: Kaminari Shibari/ Lightning Release: Thunder Binding**. A triangular wall of electricity trapping the black dragon in a tight space.

'Finally combination'

I summon two shadow clones and both jump into the air and quickly made a hand seal, **Suiton: Mizurappa/Water Release: Water Trumpet**. The first clone launches a large jet of water from the mouth through the hand; this gave the appearance of playing the trumpet, henceforth the name **. Raiton: Jibashi/Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**. The second clone sent waves of electricity from its hands. The two Jutsu merge and collided with the black dragon, making it roar in agony.

I huff slightly, trying to calm down my breathing. 'This is a first I used four Jutsu at once and the shadow clone, I can hope that…' My thoughts were cut off when a stream of black energy surge and thunder binding technique was destroyed. Fantomu hovered and six energy like winds appeared on its back. 'Shit, he's pissed off.' I thought and fired another volley of arrows.

But the black dragon merely brushed it off with his jet-black energy blades **, ROAAR!** The beast charged at me and I narrowly dodge his aggressive slashes, 'shit his speed has increased.' I summoned two shadow clones to distract it a moment while I unseal a layer of my restriction seals, just so I can keep up with him. 'I have to time this if I miss…well I'm as good as dead.' I grimace.

"COME LET US END THIS!" I roared out and cried out a battle cry. I sidestep to the right, then to the left, and duck down each strike, and inch closer to my foe. With my connected scythe, I thrust forward the back end of my weapon, coating it with lightning chakra, but he managed to block it. "Ghhack!" I jump back and place my left hand on my chest, his attack manage to damage my armor to the point of uselessness, the upside I didn't have a gaping slash mark on my chest.

He charged at me again and this time I was ready. I dodge between his blades and stab his left arm and flip over his behind and x-slash his lower backside. I once again just narrowly dodge his tail. Fantomu spun around and fired a large flame-orb, knowing that I couldn't dodge the flaming orb, I channeled my water chakra outward — creating a sort of water armor — to take the front of the attack. "FUCK!" cursed loudly suffered second-degree burns, but otherwise fine.

I quickly made a single hand seal to activate my medic-Fūinjutsu seal, which does as the name implies. Acts like a sort of medic by using a variant of the **Shōsen Jutsu/Mystical Palm Technique**. The seal uses my chakra to speed up my body's natural healing process, but the process will take time and chakra, the former is something I don't have, to fully heal my body and I can still be damage adding to the time needed to heal, and still be killed if not careful.

'There,' As Fantomu sprinted at me I suddenly Shunpo in front of him and manage to stab him with my scythe, but he soon recovered and brought both energy blades to decapitate me. Realizing the danger I channeled my wind chakra to my feet and manage to avoid the attack, but not without taking damage. "AHH!" I screamed and hiss out in pain feeling an immense stinging sensation on my chest area.

I stagger and huff as blood began leaking out from the x-shape wound, 'I need to end this now!' I channeled all my remaining strength into one last attack, reverse gripping my left lightning enhance scythe and Shunpo, "IT'S OVER!" I shouted, unknowingly materialize my chakra causing a massive burst of pure energy to shoot out of my body and slash down diagonally from his right shoulder to his left torso.

Seeing that he wasn't going down, I grab the hilt of my other scythe and removed with a harsh pull, causing blood to spray out, and then quickly connected the two. He brought his energy-swords down and I brought my scythe upward, determined to end this in one cut.

" **ENOUGH!"** Sekai ordered just as either of our attacks was about to make contact, it was about given or take an inch.

We retraced our attacks and I had to take a second to calm myself, this when I notice the pool of energy flowing out of my body. 'This chakra, there is no mistaking it…the Kyūbi's chakra.' I knew because I had observed both my sisters used this foul, yet powerful, chakra when they first tried to train with it. Sufficient to say they failed and were bedridden for a month because of coil damage. I speculated that I must have inherited it from my own mother when she was used to containing the fox and at the time of conception some of the beast's chakra must have sip through and enter my system.

But it seems different; the color for starters was dark violet rather than reddish orange. 'Could it have fused with my own chakra during my birth cycle?' I thought to myself and thought back, I did notice that my own chakra color had a hint of purple. To confirm my suspicion, I channeled some of my chakras into my palm and to my surprise, the color was no longer blue! But a mixture of raven black and a tint blood red color. "This is impossible…how?" I muttered.

" **You are wondering how?"** I looked up towards the humanoid-female with the skirt.

I nodded. "Yes umm…" trailing off.

" **Nyx, you may call me Nyx."** She introduced with a slight bow and hovered down in front of me. " **We've sensed that you have a Bijū's chakra within you, yes we know about the nine tailed beasts, making you a pseudo-Jinchūriki. Though due to the potency of our realm caused your chakra and the beast's, most likely Kyūbi's from what we sensed, chakra to meld and fused together thus making you a pseudo-Bijū. But don't worry you won't be sprouting out tails or anything.** " She explained and gently rubs my whiskers, this made me purred out.

I pulled back and look away in slight embarrassment, I heard an amused giggle from her. " **That and you were subconsciously absorbing the energy of our realm around you causing the melding and fusing process, tell us are you training to be a sage,"** She asked.

I shook my head in a no, **"Hmm then you must have the ability to absorb chakra."** She concluded and turn towards Sekai, **"I believe we've found our first contractor, don't you believe so?"**

" **It would seem so, but tell us. Why do you fight Naruto? You've told us of your desire, but not why you fight?"** Sekai asked as she towered in front of me.

"You asked me why I fight. Do I really need a reason to fight? I fight because that is all I've ever done with my life, I fought to survive, I fought to earn my power, and I fight because I want to fight!" I roared out.

Once again silence reign supreme, unmatched and unquestioned…until " **BWHAHAHA! I was right to choose to fight you, haha. You are indeed different; so long as you have that spunk of yours I have no qualms about you being our contract holder."** Fantomu roared out while laughing, it seems that his wound is not bothering him in the slightest.

Speaking of pain, once the adrenalin subsided I let out a hiss of pain. 'I'm feeling this tomorrow…great.' I thought sarcastically, my only relieve was the seal was working to heal my wounds, but annoying as it was sucking me dry…fuck that innuendo.

The other Aragami creatures roared in agreement **. "Then it is decided. From this forth you Naruto shall be our contractor and to show our trust, I present to you a weapon."** There was a sudden flash of light and when it died down both my scythe were changing into this monstrous looking weapon, one was black in color and had this menacing demonic face with dark yellow glowing eyes, the other was this pale blue and had a diamond shape mask on it. **"These are Black Demise and Lifebane; both are unique scythe similar in function as your original one, with matching ability to steal health upon making contact, the only difference is Black Demise grants you extra strength in battle with Black Hearth by absorbing a person's energy, while Lifebane can slowly freeze a person solid upon contact. But both weapons is not without its downside; Black Demise will negate your body's natural healing ability and Lifebane health steal is only a small portion of the ice damage it deals is returned to you, once it freezes a person it will continue to drain health till the target is dead. You can compensate for this by afflicting freeze to multiple opponents, as the more targets you freeze, the more health you can steal that would heal any wounds, both weapons can heal any fatal wounds with life steal. And since both weapons are bounded to you and you alone, you can control with your mind but the distance is limited,"** Sekai explained.

I nodded understanding my new weapon's mechanics. Both weapons have its ups and downs, but I can improve on that. 'I'll make a seal that would switch from my original scythe to these two.' It was a simple seal that I manage to master. It was originally meant to be a new type of storage scroll by switching the current item with another similar to it; like say a nearly broken kunai, the user needs only to activate the seal and in an instant will switch to a brand new one. "Thank you for the gift and accepting me as your contractor." I bow showing my respect.

" **You've earned it, oh and seeing as Fantomu here is the one that tested you, he'll be your personal summon."**

I glance towards said Aragami, "So partners?" He fang grin, **"Partners,"** He said.

 ***Flashback ends and regular POV***

It was two years today when Naruto had gained a new weapon, new allies, and a strong sparring partner. He bonded and further refined his skills over the last years of his training with the Aragami, learning the different types of species — Such as his partner being a rare Corrosive Hannibal type — and their compensation or payment for being called upon. Some were straightforward and ask for a good fight as payment, well the more vicious ones, but the majority required food.

The Aragami will eat anything from a forest, rocks, animals, buildings — as he found out after calling upon an Ogretail for a ride on a hunting mission — regular human food, and people — well people I kill and had more value when dead rather than being alive. He had also learned that the Aragami was broken up into a faction with their own leader, under Sekai of course. Like Nyx being the leader of the Siren class Aragami.

He grew close to his summons and they intern became close to him and soon that bond became aching to familial bond. The Aragami became the family he always wanted; Sekai being the mother he never had and she viewed him as her own youngling, Nyx and Tsukuyomi viewed him as their little brother and would fuss over him, and Fantomu shared a true older-to-younger brotherly bond with him. The rest were either like an uncle, aunt, or little siblings for him.

Also, Naruto had gotten, or made a new outfit; since he's old one was shredded. It still retains its original design with the changes of color was now gray, the lower portion is singled layered with the back of the robe extending down lower than the front. The added spaulders, single chest guards, and the change in armor color scheme to dark gold.

Other things Naruto did over the last years of his training were mastering his new and potent chakra. He discovered that his body had a change, to adapt to his new chakra with some benefits, a lot actually. Among those benefits are enhance speed, strength, senses, and reflexes. His features were also different, he gained a more feral and slightly wild look — but in a good way, his whiskers marks were more defined, slit pupils and midnight blue eyes. He was slightly taller than his age suggested, nails sharpen appearing claw-like, and his muscle was also more defined, chiseled even. Thankfully he didn't grow any tails or any other mutation.

Yeah, he, of course, got over the shock of becoming a pseudo-Bijū after a sit down with Sekai. She pointed out that he was never considered human on the first place by the very people his father protected and pointing out the benefits of being more than human, like near-limitless stamina, an almost endless pool of chakra, possibly near-immortality — it was speculated that he would stop aging or his aging process would further slowdown, that or in the event he were to die or somehow get killed he would just reform, but Naruto wasn't about to test that theory — and potent chakra, if someone were to say try to absorb any of his chakra they'll die a horrible, melting death. This was because Naruto's chakra is acidic in nature and would harm anyone, besides himself of course.

And thanks to the near-endless pool of chakra Naruto was able to create chakra weapon constructs; an example is the infamous Uzumaki chakra chains. But unlike the original, Naruto's version is different. One such difference that if here to construct chains he would need to know the composition, weight, hardness, and durability — same goes for weapons, though he would need to know the thinness of the blade and how well it can cut, which he can strengthen depending on the amount of chakra used in its creation.

Yeah it kinda sucks that he wasn't fully human anymore, but Sekai was right, he never felt like he belong or the people of Konoha made him feel like he didn't belong — sure now he could take insults and brushed it off, but his child-mind as vulnerable and he had to mature faster just to survive the verbal beat down. So buckle up and move forward, that is also what he did for the entirety of his life is keep moving forward.

As all one can really do is keep moving forward, forward to the future.

'Time to leave,' Naruto jump down from his perch position and left the clan house, and made his way to the village gates. He had heard of a syndicate group near the borderline between the Land of Wind and the Land of Rivers. This group had a rather hefty reward on their heads and the blonds determine to collect the reward money, it was mainly due to the group attacking supply caravans, the deaths of important delegates, pillaging, and raids on small villages around the border.

Once Naruto was at far proximity from the village he went into a series of hand **seals Kuchiyose no Jutsu/Summoning Jutsu**. A gold colored Vajartail appeared, **"Naruto-sama,"** the gold colored Aragami greeted with a small bow of respect.

"Aki, I need a ride to the borderline between the wind and river." The Aragami now identify as Aki nodded and Naruto hop on its back, "Here's a treat in advance." Aki happily accepted the dango, finding the taste of sweets quite delightful.

" **Thank you Naruto-sama, also I'm here to inform you that Nyx-sama and Tsukuyomi-sama wish for Naruto-sama's attendants, or they'll have you reverse summoned themselves."** She stated, then happily munching down on the sweet treat.

Naruto nodded and shivered slightly recalling the brutal training/torture he had endured. "Y-yeah I'll visit the mission." And with that, they left.

* * *

— **END—**

 **Author — Here is it is my 13th story, hope you guys enjoyed reading.**

 **Links to Naruto's clothing and weapon are on my profile, I've spaced the link so it would appear and I don't need to tell you what to do now do I?**

Question, I'll try my best to answer so please comment.

Beta-reader wanted, no Beta trolls — I've unfortunately experienced being trolled by what I dub the Beta troll.

Well, that's all BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Act 1 — chapter 2

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

 **Jutsu/Technique**

 **"Non-human talking"**

 **'Non-human thinking'**

 **A/N — sorry it is taking long to upload this story, and my other story, things have been busy lately. Be honest everyone is busy in their own right, though to my defense I went back and replayed Skyrim, yeah I got lost and well it took up a lot of my time, and my mind, but finally re-conquered Skyrim.**

 **Those who were with me from the beginning know I am a Gamer first and a writer second.**

 **Well onto the story.**

 ** _Power does not equal strength nor does it guarantee victory, all it takes is a well-timed move and your dead — Naruto._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

 **[Starts off where the last chapter ended, oh and warning X-over characters.]**

The trip wasn't long or did it take long, considering the speed of Aki, the blond would be surprised if it took a day. "Slow down, we are not alone." Aki nodded and her master quickly got off of her and jump into a nearby tree while she hid in a nearby bush. _**Extend your senses, Naruto, don't just rely on sensing other people's chakra!**_ Nyx's advise range in his head and Naruto inhaled the air.

'Two females and a group of men,' he leaped from tree branch to tree branch following the scent.

'Blood,' His eyes narrow as the two women were surrounded by ten males, each had lust-filled eyes and grins on their faces, "Common girls why don't you just give up?" One of the thugs spoke, licking his lips as he eyed the two women.

The other thug nodded to this buddy. "Yeah, and if you do, we'll show you a good time hehe," He stated.

"Fuck you!" Both women said in unison and got into a fighting stance.

A third thug sneered lustfully. "That's the idea Bitch." He roared as three of the ten thugs charge at the two injured women.

Both women tensed and prepared to fight, hoping their Senseis would return and help to kill these disgusting males. But suddenly a hooded figured appeared above the two thugs, it was too late for either to react and the last thing they felt was a blade entering the back of their neck. The two women were caught surprise, as were the thugs, but snap out of it when an arrow went pass them and buried itself in the third thug's skull. "I know it's not my business to interfere, but I have questions for them." The illuminating light from the moon revealed a hooded figured that everyone instantly recognized.

"Burakkuhantā," they whispered in disbelief.

They heard a humming sound, "Seems even with the changes of clothes, my reputation still precedes me." Naruto joked and got a good look at the two women and had to admit despite the blood and dirt, they both look beautiful. He also took note of their forehead protector, 'Nadeshiko eh?' recognizing the symbol of the village of or for Kunoichi, he still questions it.

The first women had long ocean blue hair that reach all the way down, ruby red eyes, and slightly-tan skin. Her body was a perfect voluptuous hour-glass but feminine built a figure with visible abs, defined biceps, shoulders, and abdominals. She also has large G-cup breast, wide hips, and a firm ass. She wore a kunoichi white sleeveless qipao dress that reach and showed her mid-thighs, knee-length high-heeled combat shoes, and wielded an axe.

The second woman had short blonde hair that reach down to her neck, teal-blue eyes, and creamy-white skin. Like the first women she too she possessed a completely visible six pack, however despite these muscles, her body still looked feminine, hourglass figure and soft, not hard and muscular like a man. She has large F-cup breast, round ass, and a wide hips. Her outfit left zero to the imagination, she wore a black sleeveless skin tight body suite, high-heeled combat shoes, and wielded two Tantō blades. Both their forehead protectors were strap on their hips like a belt, with a kunai holster and a small pouch.

A fourth thug step forward, "So you're here to question them right?" he spoke, but Naruto did not respond. "What do you say you help us and you can question them while we have our fun?" he offered.

Both women tensed once again, they knew about the male that stood in front of them, he after all defeated their Senseis. The hooded males suddenly laugh, but it wasn't an amused laugh as far as the two women were concern, the males laugh along thinking that he accepted the offer. So it came to a shock when the guy who offered him a truce was suddenly decapitated in half by a menacing looking scythe. "That was his first and last mistake, it's not them that I have questions for, but you people." He suddenly blurred from view, instantly making the thugs tensed in fright. All had heard the stories how Burakkuhantā would decapitate or dice his targets, sometimes he would let them bleed out by cutting certain areas that was not fatal but would cause massive amounts of bleeding.

"Black Demise and Lifebane hunger for blood, your blood shall quench their thirst," They scream out as they felt multiple cuts on their arms, legs, and back. The thugs also notice the ice that was forming on the open wounds, "This all of you will continually feel the sting of my blade." They let out another howl of agony being open up like a big, and that cold stinging sensation.

Naruto appeared in front of the two women once again." Care to dance my ladies?" He offered playfully complete with a court bow, his sadistic, cold, and bloodthirsty side slowly coming out.

Both women looked at each other for a second before nodding, "We accept oh kind sir." They both said at the same time.

Three against six, an even odds, well for Naruto anyways — he was used to fighting large groups during his adventures as a bounty hunter, seriously if the Shinobi thing doesn't work he could always fall back on being a hunter, it was less restricted than being a ninja. "Six of them, three of us…hmm fair, we'll split two-ways." He didn't wait for a reply and rushed his two opponents, while keeping in mind to spare one alive for information, which would be a hard choice to consider, one of his opponents was the leader of the group base on the chakra level, and the glaring outfit that screams leader. 'Humans these days,' the half-Bijū thought.

He didn't let last long, as the curiosity of the two women got the best of him, and quickly ended it. He Shunpo behind both thugs, roundhouse kicks the leader slamming him to a tree hard, and stab the lackey behind the neck. 'Now let's see how well the two fight,' He leans back on a tree where the knock out group leader is and watches the two Nadeshiko Kunoichi fight.

Naruto observes and took note of both Kunoichi's fighting style; the blue haired woman is surprisingly good at handling and maneuvering an axe — which was normally difficult given the size and weight of her weapon. He speculated the blue haired kunoichi is using her above average breast for momentum and her natural agility to curve the axe if needed, as she demonstrates when the thug jump over her and manage to dodge her first attack but was caught off guard when she manage to spin around in a hundred-eighty degree angle and decapitate him.

The blond hum in thought, her Bukijutsu is similar to his when he would connect his scythes together — using the weight to swing, twirl, or spin the weapon around. The length of her axe would make it possible, but unlike his, however, her weapon wasn't nearly as light but who was he to judge, well maybe after a fight so he'll have better knowledge or a feel for her skills.

She slammed the butt end of the axe on the ground and used it as a poll of sorts, for a spin kick and tip her body on a thirty or forty degree angle shifting her balance and used the momentum of the previous attack to swing the axe upward, cutting through the thugs chest before cutting him on two, from the shoulder down to the kidney area. 'Brutal…I love it.' If Naruto had a plank card he would give her an eight, she could have finished the thug of with one swing.

With the blonde haired Kunoichi, it was a total opposite if the blue haired women relied on momentum, strength, and speed, the blonde relied on her flexibility, agility, and momentum as well. 'Did not know breast could be used like that, hmm the more you learn I guessed.' Naruto mused in thought, observing how the blonde literally dances around the two thugs, cutting and making them bleed as she flips, spin, dodge, bend, and side-step with her Tantō.

Much like with the blue haired woman, the blonde's Bukijutsu was also similar to his with the two-handed weapons, the difference is versatility and actual style. But when it comes down to it, Naruto had to admit the two were like mirrors to his style and the only difference is actual style and diversity. 'Now I want to know how strong the two are, and how would I rank at two people whose style are almost similar to mine, combine anyways.' He never really got a chance to fight or battle someone with similar Bukijutsu to measure himself up, but then again his enhance reflexes would impaired any solid date as of now. Back then yes, now? Not so much. It was all due to training and sparring sessions with Fantomu and the other Aragami — they were much more vicious then the animals of the forest of death and much more deadly and quite cunning than the average human.

So Naruto was a bit iffy on battling the two women, but then again they could be strong and the only way to know for sure was to battle them. 'Well fuck it.' Without any warning or pause he suddenly rushed the women, catching them off guard for a moment and allowing him to get a small non-fatal wound with Lifebane. "Who's to say the two won't turn on me the moment I let my guard down, hell the two Kunoichi from your village that I fought and defeated attack without provocation and I wasn't even looking to fight anyone." He said to cover up his actual intention.

Now what he said and doing would make him out to be a hypocrite, but not without actual reason. This is the Ninja world; essentially you can't actually trust anyone without fully knowing that person won't stab you in the back. And these two women might and will, in fact, kill him when his guard his down that is a fact about the world Naruto lived in, full of lies, deception, and betrayal.

So yeah no one could call him out as a hypocrite for his action, and it wasn't like Naruto was going to kill them, he simply wanted to know where he stacked up against someone with similar or identical style. 'The current level of my restriction seal should suffice, enough to gather where I stand against people who can mirror parts of my style — such as the case with these two women — and things I need to improve to further perfect, as perfect as it can be, my Bukijutsu,' Naruto is what people classified as someone who learns on the field rather than reading or being taught — heck the way he learn to read was through observation and hearing words being pronounce syllable-by-syllable — in a textbook kind of way.

And Naruto saw what kind of educational system his _Village_ has set it standards too and it sucks balls.

But that's a story for another time, right now Naruto was holding both Kunoichi back and at the same time assessing his skills and comparing it with their own. So far he was mildly sure he could easily defeat both even with his old scythes, mildly sure.

He deflected the blue haired woman's axe and dodges her friend's quick and precise three swings — it went like right thrust forward, downward stab, and left thrust. Now he was starting to see the difference and his assumption once again proven to be true, the difference as in the weapons and versatility. 'Though to their credit, they are both good with their weapons. One mistake with either and it's over.' He mentally complimented, or whatever sounds like a compliment to him — the blond would openly admit that he was not as socially adapted or whatever, considering most of his life growing up was in a forest…with animals…on occasion with people he was hunting down and kill for money…and now his summons. So yeah he was not what you called socially knowledgeable or whatever the fuck that means to him.

It possible because how similar the styles are that he could anticipate their next move and it seems both women started to slowly realize this fact, they began pressing against him together, coordinating their attacks and covering each other. 'Dammit he's still keeping up.' The bluenette thought in frustration, though she was hardly surprise by this, he did after all beat both their Senseis. Her friend also had similar thoughts in mind but kept a level head. 'If we keep pressing forward with our attack we should get him either off balance or stun long enough to kill him, I do not want to be married.' One fact that Naruto did not know about Nadeshiko was when a male somehow defeats one or more of their Kunoichi, that kunoichi(s) would have to merry the man that defeated her/them.

Naruto himself was impressed by the two, granted he was holding back, but that is beside the point. 'They are unlike some of the kunoichis of my village, they actually train.' He recalled from the memories of his clone the number of female students from the academy hardly took being a Kunoichi seriously, heck he could say hardly any of them were qualify to be Kunoichi — well not counting his _sisters_ and some of the other female students, like that girl from the Kurama clan who specialized in Genjutsu and her unique blood-line, which of course he suspected is connected to her Yin-release.

Though it may have sounded sexist, and to be honest it is, Naruto hasn't fought any capable women who fancy themselves as Kunoichi. Sure he may have hunted, fought, and killed some, but not outright challenge him or leave an impression — save for the two previous Nadeshiko Kunoichi he fought awhile back. 'And this two are proving to be quite good, a few more years of training and I dread anyone unfortunate enough to fight either of them…but time to end this, Oh a Jutsu eh? Hmm I distracted myself it seems.' Both women jump back and did a series of quick hand seals.

 **Suiton: Suidan No Jutsu/Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Raiton: Kaminari Nami No Jutsu/Lightning Release: Lightning Wave Technique**. The blonde haired woman expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent while the bluenette unleashed a wave of electricity from her hands. **Collaboration Technique: Lightning Wave Bullet.** Both Jutsu combined creating a torrent of electromagnetic waves that was sure to fry him, like a fried chicken.

'A combination attack eh.' He thought as the combination technique engulfs him in dazzling sparks.

The two women panted heavily, using a high-rank technique was strenuous, but smiled at defeating one of the most feared bounty hunters and subsequently freed their Senseis. "A for effort, but an F for letting your guard down," they both froze and spun around just in time to see the blunt end of a scythe, sending them flying and slamming to a nearby tree. Naruto open his mouth to compliment the two, but was cut-off by an eight feet long ōdachi style blade, "You!" Naruto and his would-be assailant said at the same time.

His assailant was a curvaceous, provocative and voluptuous woman with aqua blue hair which reach down to her middle back, light-green eyes which seems to shimmer under the moonlight night, and slightly-tan glossy skin. Her body was what most, if not all, Kunoichi and civilian would kill or die for. Like the two women she too has defined biceps, shoulders, and abdominals, as she possessed a completely visible six pack. However despite these muscles, her body still looked feminine, hourglass figure and soft, not hard and muscular just perfect for someone like her, large J-cup breast that did not sag whatsoever, as they looked natural on her. Wide yet fit hips, giving her a spectacular curvy frame and a well rounded ass. She wore a tight purple body suite that left little to the imagination or hide her perfect body, and thigh-high combat boots.

"Well, hello again." Naruto greeted a familiar looking Kunoichi and said kunoichi sneered vehemently as their weapon spark at the sheer force being driven by both ninjas, in the blond's case, and bounty hunter. "But if you're here, that means." The blond quickly pushed the aqua haired beauty and block two senbon needles, but his left scythe was caught on some thin-wires.

"She's here as well." The female in question was another sexy beauty to behold. Long raven black hair reaching down to her lower area, sun-kissed gold colored eyes with the pupils slit like a tigress, peach colored skin. She too has a curvaceous and voluptuous figure with defined feminine features befitting her, not overly muscular just the right amount in all the right places, large double H-cup breast, wide and plum hips, and a large ass. She wore a black leatherette outfit that did little to hide her form, on her left was a pair of ninja wires and on her right was a katana.

Naruto raised his right scythe to block the aqua-blue haired beauty's attack, "Heh double teaming me, again, you two do remember how it ended last time." Both women said nothing and tried to disarm or decapitate him, his ears suddenly pick up and just in time two as a purpled colored haired woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was close to stabbing him with a pair of clawed weapon. Seeing the imminent danger of their summon Aki rushed out of the bushes where she hid and swung her tail at the purple haired woman, who mange to slid under with a smirk, only for that smirk turn into a painful grunt when she felt a boot to the stomach.

Naruto felt the raven haired beauty weaken, probably because Black Demise was absorbing her strength, and pulled her forward. This took her by surprise as she was slammed onto a tree in a harsh thud. He wasn't worried about the ōdachi blade as it was frozen in place by Lifebane and pulled it backwards, making the aqua-blue haired woman to trip and was caught by a vicious knee to the stomach and a kick to the side sending her crashing near the blonde and blue haired Kunoichi.

'Whoops they nearly got me there,' Naruto thought in relief.

The blond took advantage of Aki's sudden attack and lowered the inhibitor seals around his body just a bit. 'Hmm now that I think about it; if it wasn't for my Shunpo, and the element of surprise, I doubt I could have beaten either Kunoichis so easily on our first encounter,' He mentally concede and begrudgingly admitted, 'But it seems they gotten better and this time it was a combination by Aki sudden appearance, my instincts, and my scythes ability that help me…this is most dissatisfying.' He growled in frustration for being a bit overconfident and complaisant, he should have lowered the seal restriction a bit more, well more than twenty percent of his total fifty…yeah, he sealed of fifty percent of his total power and sealed another thirty; hence the twenty percent.

Well on the bright side, the seals he designed were working quite dandy — a bit too dandy.

The inhibitors seal not only restricts and difficult Naruto's movements, but it also some staggers his senses and reaction time; this is done by tapping into the part of the brain associated with perception, site, smell, hearing, and movement. Naruto did this to further his train his body, mind, and inner and outer senses. Difficult to do, yes — crazy even — but the results are worth the pain and frustration. He was quite confident in himself to accomplish this, that and he had this prototype seal he's currently working on that, in theory anyways, when finish would easily catapult him to the top of the food chain — provided the necessary requirement and condition were meant.

Though that confidence may have contributed to Naruto's hubris and his slight overestimating his own ability.

" **You were being too cocky Naruto-sama, a fact that I will share with Nyx-sama and Tsukuyomi-sama."** Naruto nodded and mentally blaming himself for being nearly caught off guard.

"So…guah…the infamous Burakkuhantā names is named after a Ramen recipe hehe." The purple haired woman said teasingly. Naruto glance down and noted her features; long purple hair, red-colored eyes that held mirth of amusement in them, and slightly tan skin. Defined and curvaceous body with FF-cup breast, and wore a red one-piece body suite that was zip down showing her stomach and breast. "See something you like." She purred seductively.

Naruto sigh and removed his foot off her stomach, "Don't even think about it." He didn't need to look back to know she was about to attack. "It won't end well for you." The purplenette shivered at how cold and emotionless he sounded, surprisingly she complied and lowered her weapon and moved slowly to check on her down friend.

"Dammit, we've been beaten…that only means." The purple haired woman nodded at the aqua blue haired rhetorical and answered rhetorically, "yep, means we're to be married to the black hunter."

Naruto walked back to the leader of the thugs and who he recognizes — thanks to the forehead protector — as part of the syndicate group he was looking for. "Just so you two know," he's sudden words were and glance towards the two kunoichi he previously fought, "I only attack both of you out of curiosity and intrigue, as both your Bukijutsu are somewhat similar to my own style and I know both of you pick-up on this fact as well. But it escalated into a full-blown fight, for that I apologies." He said in earnests and turns his head around, missing the shock, surprise, and irritated look from the two women.

"Why are you here, Burakkuhantā? Are you part of the syndicate group?" The aqua-blue haired woman question and took note of the dead bodies around.

Naruto made an audible humming noise. "No, I am not part of the syndicate group," He answered without turning, "I'm actually hunting them down and on my way here I happen to save both your fellow Kunoichi from being gang up, if you catch my drift," He stated.

"Is this true?" She questions the two. "Hai Asagi-senpai/Onee-san," They answered respectively.

The aqua-blue haired beauty now identified as Asagi nod in thanks, "Thank you for helping my sister and my student, but it still does not excuse you from attack without reason." She said with a glare.

Naruto merely brushed off her glare with an uncaring shrug. "Same what the two of you did, Asagi-san and umm…" he trailed off.

"Annerose Vajra." The blackette said introducing herself.

"The two of you tried to capture or possible kill me without provocation, I merely tested their abilities and had no intention to kill either Kunoichi," the hunter pointed out.

"We were after the bounty on your head," Annerose said, "Your argument is invalid," she added.

Naruto shook his head. "I suppose, but I couldn't trust either of them to not do exactly what both of you did. The fight was a mere to measure my skill against someone with a similar style to my own." He shoots back. "Given the world we live in, you see where my paranoia lies." They begrudgingly agreed with him.

Asagi sighs. "Fine, let's end this argument and have a momentary truce." She offered. "We are on a rescue mission to save a friend of ours and since you after them, how about we work together. You get the bounty and we get our friend, agree?" She out stretch her hand for a friendly handshake, but she could tell even under the hood Asagi could tell he was contemplating whether or not to take the offer, and to be honest she didn't care, but they needed extra help and having the infamous Burakkuhantā could help increase the chance of the mission to succeed.

Plus this will also give a chance to at least have an idea of her husband to be. As much as they hated it, they had no other choice but to follow the village tradition.

After a few tensed seconds Naruto nodded and shook Asagi's hand, "Truce then." He finished and a sudden strong gust of wind caused his hood to fall back, revealing his feral looks — It suited him, they admitted inwardly as it suited someone like him and added a certain attraction to him. "Can I have my hand back and also it's rude to stare." Asagi realize that she was still holding his hand and quickly pulled it back with a slight blush.

Naruto blink in confusion, but shrug it off, he had more important things to do. He kicks the unconscious leader to wake him up. "Good you're awake I have question for you and if you answer correctly I'll let you go." The thug leader sweet and struggled to breath, he was held up by the neck.

"F-f-fu…ck…y-y-you." He cursed out, Naruto turn his head side ways to avoid a spit. "My, such foul language, I need to be discipline for that." In a single motion, the blond cut of the thugs arm off with Lifebane and froze the wound, making it more painful experience — evident by his blood-curdling scream.

"Ohh, sadistic…I like it." The purple haired woman stated, gleaming at the site as the blond cut off another arm.

"Of course, you would like this Oboro." The blackette said dryly as she checked on one of her closes friends.

The woman name Oboro only rolled her eyes, "Oh please Annerose, like your one to talk." She implied on her known BDSM fantasy, the purplenette smirk seeing the slight blush on Annerose's face.

"Enough." Asagi quickly said before things could escalate or start with a stern glare, "Hai Asagi-san." The aqua-blue haired beauty nodded and checks on her sister.

"I'm fine Onee-san, other than my pride, nothing is damage."

"Sakura, don't let this get you down, remember he did manage to beat both me and Annerose," Asagi said, trying to cheer her sister from her dejected state.

A similar state reflected on the black haired beauty's friend. "He's an A or possibly low S-rank Nin with an impressive number of high profile kills under his belt; a feat that someone can only obtain if they have the necessary skills and experience to earn such rank and feat; know the difference." She lectured.

While the two Senseis were busy with their helping their students, as any good and proper teacher would, Oboro made her way beside the man who is to be her husband — as her village law stated. "Need help, handsome." She asked pressing her breast up his back, this was of course a test to determine if Naruto was like any typical male — a sexist, hormone driven, and overconfident idiot that she could easily manipulate and dominate.

To her surprise he didn't even blush or even raise a brow. "Hmm if you can make him sing, then you may help." He said as Bob, as Naruto dub him, scream out in pain — the blond was dissecting Bob's stomach like a surgeon or a butcher, probably the lateral. The wound of course froze up making the experience much more painful. It felt like hundred, upon hundred of tiny of needles entering his body and that cold pain sensation only made it worst. "Opera style or regular?" she asked.

Naruto hummed in thought, seemingly weighing the option. "Regular first, then go to opera." The smirk on her face could only be attributed to a sadist on steroids. The blond then brought out storage seal and contain inside were common house hold tools that you would find in a shed or a tool shop. Such as a hammer, pliers, screwdrivers, garden shears, nails, a small welding torch, a high-battery operated saw and drill, "Oh for me? Why you shouldn't have!" Oboro exclaim happily.

Oboro picking up metal pliers and brining it close to Bob's mouth, she asked. "Now we are going to play a game, it is called answer me this. You are task is to answer some simple question truthfully; failure to do so or comply will result in this." Bob started to struggle as the purple haired Nadeshiko Kunoichi pulled on two teeth, and yank it off. "Ahh you fucking Bitch, my tooth." He cursed out.

"Careful not to pull out all his teeth, we need him to be coherent with his words."

Oboro sigh and switch to some garden shears, and brought it down to Bob's toes. "If you want coherent, then I'll just do this," Naruto nodded in agreement. "Agreed, but first we need to tie him down first, makes things a bit easier." Not minute later Annerose tied the poor bastard down in a peculiar knot. Of course the blond didn't know that this was classified as a bondage theme knot because of his dense nature and lack of certain…intimacy, but the purplenette certainly did.

"Really, Annerose?" She said giving her a slightly dry look.

The blackette only rolled her eyes. "It adds to the pain Bob-san here will feel as he struggles, Oboro," She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, placing the finishing touches. "And done… perfect!" She smiled at her work.

Naruto tilts his head in confusion. "Huh, never seen this kind of knot before," He mutters in mild intrigue.

Annerose raised a single brow. "You've never encountered or…tried something like this before?" she question. Assuming a male of his specimen and her general knowledge on the most typical male would have most likely had sex on multiple occasions and have encountered or a session of the fetish kind. Plus Naruto, to her, seems like the dominant type and given how rough he was with the prisoner moments ago spoke that he is a sadist.

To her surprise he shook his head, "Nope, to busy making a name for myself and a frightening reputation to be bothered with rope research." He stated. The blond clearly saw her judging look and for some reason his instincts took control and answered for him. 'Strange it was like my instincts knew something was up before my mind could.' He idly thought in short wonder.

Oboro perked up at the revelation that the infamous bounty hunter was a virgin. "Well, I could fix that." She purred out, wrapping her arms around the blond's neck and trapping his right arm in-between her breast, 'This always works with any other male.' She thought, too bad the hunter wasn't most males.

The blackette seeing the opportunity also wrap her arms but around the bond's waist and trap his left arm in-between her breast. "Now, now Oboro you need to learn to share. Besides, I believe Naruto would benefit more learning from an expert and hands on experience." She said in a low seductive voice.

Naruto raises an eye brown. "Is my lack of knot skills and knowledge really that big of a deal?" he asked, tilting his head sideways, gaining a somewhat innocent and confused look.

Both women were taken, slightly, aback and Bob, despite the pain, look dumbfounded. "Excuse us for a second, okay love." Naruto shrug, he has all the time in the world and nodded.

"What seems to be the problem," Asagi asked crossing her arms under her impressive bust.

Oboro sigh and answered in a dry tone. "Apparently our husband to be is dense and has no idea about certain inquires." The three women instantly knew what she meant.

Sakura glance towards her fellow blond and back to her teammate. "A guy like him doesn't know about sex or, at least, an idea of it?" Both nodded.

"We tried to illicit a response and test just what kind of male he is, but it didn't work or rather he had no idea what exactly going on," Annerose said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"At first I thought he was just being professional and serious when I rub my breast on his back, but he didn't even blush. This led me to believe that he was used to something like this, given how he looks, but I was wrong." Oboro also sounded disbelief, disappointed and displeased by this.

Asagi hum at the new development. "So he hasn't the slightest clue about affection, strange." It would surprise some people they were able to figure out this fact, but you don't really need to be a genius to figure that out. Anyone would have seen that the blond was definitely dense just from observing his interaction between two beauties and one could only wonder why. "So what does this mean, for us anyways?" Yatsu asked, still question whether or not they should go through with their village's tradition.

"It means nothing, for now anyways. We have to focus on rescuing Ingrid, she's far more important that a dense blond." Annerose stated and the four women nodded.

From distance Naruto observe the Nadeshiko kunoichi with narrow eyes. 'Hmm they must be planning on killing me after the mission, yes the probably it. And why were they rubbing their breast on my arms, did they have an itch or something.' He wondered on the last part and felt like he missed something, a fact that he should know about. 'Why does it feel like someone did a face palm…whatever,' He shrug and got off the piles of dead headless bodies — the head was all the blond needed to confirm the kill and retrieve the bounty on each Nin — he was sitting on as Oboro returned from whatever her group was discussing.

"You're done discussing whatever it was you girls were talking about?" At her nod, he continues, "Good and Bob's been stewing for some time while you were away. My estimation you'll probably get a few tries before he cracks, provided you can actually torture the guy," Oboro look at him inquiringly.

"You doubt that I can make him talk?"

Naruto nodded at her question. "In a way yes, since I don't know how capable you are Oboro-san." He nonchalantly answered truthfully and without care.

Oboro glared daggers at the blond and huff away. "He's underestimating me, me! Of all people. Ohh I'll show him." she muttered darkly to herself as she stomp towards the scared tied up man. She glances back towards the board looking blond, whose eyes were filled with determination, "watch and learn blondie." She re-picks up a garden sheer and position the metal cutter around the big toe.

"Now back to our regularly scheduled torture, right Bob-san." She questions with a twisted and demented grin, Bob could not answer due to being scared shitless. "First and simple question, where is your base of operation located," She asked _nicely_ and in a _kind_ tone.

"Fuck you!" he spat out and actually spat at the purple haired woman, who easily tilt her head to avoid the dirty liquid.

Bob suddenly let out a near ear deafening scream when Oboro cut off, crushing bone, muscle and organ tissue, his toe and cauterized it with the welding torch furthering the pained he was currently feeling. "While many would sure to come and witness such event, no, and me think you needing discipline Bob-san." With sadistic pleasure she cut off his other toe, more specifically his second toe or long toe.

'What's that smell; it's not frightened urine or feces.' Naruto knew from experience what happens when a person is scared to the point of defecation or soiling from his hunting days, and could distinguish between those kinds of smells. But this particular smell was different, it smell like sweet lavender and peach. This both intrigue and confused the blond at the same time, what he didn't know it was the smell of Oboro's wetness — she has a turn on for torturing and maiming her opponents in the most brutal way, hence why she uses a clawed weapon or wires.

Then scream out once more feeling something stabbing him somewhere in the body, safe to say it as much worst the getting his toe cut off. "Wondering what kind of pain was that, I can answer it. It was a small senbo size chakra needle. You see my chakra is uniquely potent and dangerous to the normal body." Naruto stated and did so again in-between Bob's forehead. "This will also keep you awake and functioning from being tortured. I did to remind you, I'm not the one torturing you." He ended with a cold death-like stare.

With the treat in mind the blond urge Oboro to continue, who had this odd look on her — I.E turned on, "You may continue Oboro-san." He said calmly and took a seat next to the purplenette's teammates. This was to show that he wasn't afraid of any of them, he had quickly gotten over his overzealousness early on as he recognize they were a proper treat — well at least with his inhibitors on.

He suspected that Annerose and Asagi are both mid-A rank Jonin, how does he know? He hunted a lot to know enough. The ninja body was different from regular civilian body; sure on some level civilians could perform the basic E-class technique but that just about it. Unlike a ninja's body however, that's a different ball game all together.

The ninja body was condition and breed to handle and utilize Chakra to its fullest state. The coil within the body of a Nin is several layers more thick than a regular civilian to handle the strain of chakra, because this is a strain. An example of such strain is chakra burns, which internal burns are done by performing a high-level technique when molding and kneading chakra to perform a Jutsu. Another is chakra poisoning from too much chakra or overused of chakra, the chakra in the system becomes acid-like and melts the body from the inside out, a painful experience for sure and one that has killed a lot of Nins.

Sakura and Yatsu both, as he sense, were around B-rank Kunoichi — Naruto didn't care why they both were still Genin when he wasn't even a registered Shinobi — he knew because of experience, thing that one tends to pick up on the road and on missions, which he has done for the past four years. 'Hmm, becoming a Shinobi is becoming less and less appealing the more I thought about it…maybe after the Chunin exam I'll leave Konoha, just to show everyone how powerful I've become.' He needed to at least show to his parents that he gotten strong _without_ them and show the villager who they are now dealing with, it will be far too amusing and it was only a shame the blond could not somehow record it.

Yeah, becoming a renowned Ronin-bounty hunter with a fear reputation and going around the world sounds a lot more appealing then defending some green village and its hateful filled people. Sure Naruto has hated before, but he channeled that hatred into something more progressive, something less petty, and that's becoming strong. Besides, why should he stoop to their level, the level of the weak, powerless, spineless cowards seeking revenge due to petty grudges and ignorance?

Naruto suddenly blink and raised his hand to stop Oboro. "Wait a second, I nearly forgot about this." He slaps Bob with his medic-seal just so the prisoner would not faint due to both shock and injury. "This seal will ensure he'll stay awake till of course he admits to information we need and we set him free from the pain." After he said that, the blond then urges for the purplenette to continue.

Sakura glanced at him curiously, as did Yatsu, trying to gauge him further. "You know if either of want to drill holes in my hand, I might suggest using that battery-powered drill. Though doing such task would mean try, key word try, to catch me off guard or somehow overpower me," both women felt a cold chill run up their spine at the blond's tone of voice. The lack of emotion, care, or even feel really unnerve the two Genin kunoichi and his eyes; they were so dark, so vile sinister nature, and icy that hell its self would freeze over and Yami herself would take pause at such a gaze. 'Have I mastered my death glare?' the blond Aragami master thought he hopes so since he had been working on it for the past two months.

"Drop your gaze, Hunter." Asagi growled out with her own death glare or whatever amount to such, the hunter simply shrugs and turned away not at all faze by her. Compare to Nyx's and Tsukuyomi's stare, well it would be insulting if he were to compare. You can't compare an ant to an elephant, or something down or similar with those lines.

"Now, Bob-san, I commend you for holding on so strongly and I urge you to do so." Oboro lips curled into a psychopathic smile. "It makes it that more enjoyable to break you hehehe." She giggled out sinisterly and suddenly stabs the helpless prisoner with pin-rods and heated it up with the small blow torch, painfully heating his insides and Bob could do nothing but scream in pain.

A minute pass and to Naruto's slight surprise the man actually hold out and road the torture session done by Oboro. The other three women were impressed with the man's resilience, but it would soon come to an end as their fellow Nadeshiko kunoichi brought the battery operated drill down Bob's family jewel. "Talk or I will drill out what makes you a man," the purplenette said and brought the drill closer to the male's reproductive anatomy.

He cracked, and to be honest who wouldn't? "Our base is located twenty-five clicks north from our current position, the main entrance is in a large cave and heavily guarded with shift change every hour. Our number ranges about ninety, all B-rank with the boss being a high A-rank." He managed to blurt out and gave out one final scream as his male pride was drilled before slumping down dead.

Naruto took Bob's head, like he did with the other dead Nin, and stored it in a scroll. 'Hmm sixty thousand for each dead syndicate and their Boss is around two-hundred and ninety million, at the end of this hunt I don't need to worry about money at all; heck I may be able to retire at a young age…cool.' Somewhere a big-breasted Kumo kunoichi sneeze and muttered something about someone stealing her shtick and suddenly recalled her encounter with a hooded hunter-nin making her slightly, slightly, fluster.

After storing the bodies, and making a mental note to save two bodies for one of his Aragami summons, Naruto walk back to the makeshift camp and sat down next to Annerose and Oboro. They were most likely thinking up of a plan to infiltrate the enemy stronghold and rescue their friend, Naruto on the other hand was thinking up of how to kill everyone in the stronghold while simultaneously save the Nadeshiko kunoichi. 'Decision, decision, oh how I hate it,' he mentally grumble, so many ideas, so little time…well he could just for the direct approach and overwhelm the enemy with bloodthirsty Aragami or that new Jutsu he developed. 'A taxing Jutsu or blood hungry cannibals,' He weighs in the options.

He was snap out of his thoughts by a nudge from both sides, "What is it?" he asked calmly as if he was paying attention to the group conversation. Naruto knew what they were going exactly ask of him to do, but the thing is; he didn't want to help them. He didn't know a thing about them and the fact that they would soon kill him after this joint mission.

It was kill of be killed, survival of the fittest. Naruto was and still is a survivor, fighting to become relevant, fighting to become something more than a simple Nin, and he wasn't about to risk his survival and dream to a bunch of women who he hardly knew.

But a part of him, a tiny part of him, scream at him to assist these Nadeshiko Kunoichi. Pleaded even that he saved their comrade, going as far as guilt tripping him of being the same as the people of the village who were indifferent did nothing to help him and just ignored him like he was dirt, a shit stain on the side of the road. Would he be like _them_ and turn down someone in need, sure the other times it was convenient and had something to offer — like information — that he decided to help for reward; he wasn't exactly a hero nor he ever wanted to be one, he was only labeled by the people he saved. Now though it was different, there was no convenient, no reward, simply nothing. 'Fucking hell,' he mentally cursed that tiny part of him.

And they didn't even asking him the question yet. "Asagi-sensei, she asked you a question, are you even paying attention?" Yatsu said. Oh, Naruto wanted to be blunt and say no but held back by a millimeter. "I was half-paying attention to the discussion Yatsu-san, as I have my own plans." He stated calmly with an unreadable expression.

"Really," she questioned, "Care to share with the rest of us, Hunter." Asagi asked with narrowed her eyes at her would-be husband — as much as she loathed that fact.

Naruto didn't pay much mind. "I plan to infiltrate the enemy stronghold on my own." He said simply in a nonchalant manner, like he done so many, many times before.

"Typical arrogant male, thinking he could take on an entire fortress of Shinobies all by himself. But then again I should not be surprised, all you males think of yourself as Kami's given gift to the world." Annerose sneered out.

Naruto spared a single glance towards her. "It's not arrogance, Annerose-san, I better of working alone." He stated his voice devoid of all emotion or feeling as this fact is tied to his past. "Granted I have my summons now to aid me, but the majority of my contract I have done alone, as I've done so with everything else." He whispered the last part with a bitter, sour, and slightly broken tone.

The Nadeshiko Kunoichi certainly heard it, and could clearly hear the sad tone in his voice — making them slightly wonder what could have happened to the blond hunter. Sakura, being the most curious of the bunch, asked. "What happen to you, what could have happened to make you into _this_?"

Топ-5 сайтов знакомств ™Топ-5 сайтов знакомств. Реальные анкеты. Элитные знакомства. Более 50 000 оценок. Жми!Топ-5 сайтов знакомств. Реальные анкеты. Элитные знакомства. Более 50 000 оценок. Жми! РегистрацияОбзоры сайтовСравнение сайтовРейтинг сайтовОтзывы пользователейСравнение сайтовТоп 5 сайтов знакомствПерейтиЯндекс.Директ

"You just gesture to…all of me." Naruto said dryly making her sheepish at him, and he sighed. He didn't really want to relieve the past yet at the same time he doesn't care or the proper term is he had moved on from it, even though the scars were still there and it would sometimes creep up on him…still he had moved on and wish to burry past pain like that was simple. "A lot of things and mostly during my childhood…but I have buried it and moved on." He said, a bit unsure of his words.

It was brief but the five women saw it, a flicker of vulnerability flash before their very eyes and the man that sat with them, for a second, was not the man that defeated them. Rather a scared child that had no idea what he was doing or anything for that matter…It felt almost surreal to witness a feared bounty hunter, such as Naruto, afraid and fearful.

Well, they had heard stories of those fortunate and miraculous enough to have escaped; stories that had painted the black hunter as the Bogeyman of the Elemental Nations. By the way he dressed, it certainly would seem to fit; a hooded figure that cloak his face in darkness, not knowing if he were a man, a woman, or a child. His tone cold as ice and eyes black as the night, he fitted the bill of a phantom of death. Wielding a weapon fit for the Shinigami herself, or fashion by the death goddess for her chosen reaper.

So it came to a shock to see a brief moment of weakness from a feared hunter Nin. "Think of it this I'll serve as a major distraction while you five go and rescue your friend." He promptly stood up and they notice the shift with his composure was that of a veteran or a man who embrace death like every-damn-waking moment of his life. "We'll attack them on two separate fronts. I'll pull the major players out on the field and get them all concentrated on me. This will give you five a chance to sneak in and rescue your friend, and kill any rift-raff that stayed behind." Not waiting for a reply, Naruto left the Nadeshiko Kunoichis.

Asagi sighs while rubbing her tempo. "It seems we have no other choice, but this is good. If he gets himself killed we don't need to be married to him." The other women nodded, besides Oboro. "Are you considering marring a man like him Oboro?" she questioned.

Oboro smirk. "Yes, he's the type of male I'm attracted too and you're just angry because he beat you, and Annerose-sensei, twice now. You girls might never know he could be a big softy underneath that tough exterior." The purplenette stated, getting a feel of what kind of person the blond is and his personality — Oboro studied human psychology and understanding to better and add to her torture skills. Base on Naruto's momentary show of emotion and his interaction thus far Oboro deduce that he had gone through something traumatic but was able to pull himself together and, if her guess is correct, he had done so by himself without help or aid of anyone.

This molded him to be less trustful and cold towards everyone, unless proven otherwise — such as his conversation with his summons and how semi-relax he was with it and how he seems to show genuine fear, yet it was respectful fear, to Nyx and Tsukuyomi, which she concluded to be the Boss summons, as a prime example. He was also quite dense in certain areas, which was because of his poor upbringing. 'No matter I'll personally fix that fufu.' She thought in lustful and actual anticipation, in getting to know the man who has caught her interest in full. 'That and the fact I like how gets Asagi rile up with her Tsundere personality hehe.' She added amusingly.

Oh, she could see it now; the drama, the anger, the laugh, and the frustrations. All for her own amusement of course, "Like I said give him a chance or are you just as bias as any typical male." Yup Oboro knew how to push their button into agreeing, to her defense they make it too easy.

"FINE!" they said in unison before stomping away, rather comically, and inwardly Oboro was laughing her ass off. 'Such amusing friends I have.' She thought following behind her frustrated and slightly flustered friends.

Over a distance away from the ladies our blond hero was currently eyeing down the enemies stronghold and devising a plan of attack. 'Hmm I could easily take them all down with a shower of arrows, no they would easily use a earth, fire, or wind Jutsu to counter my attack. So instead I'll summon a group of Cocoon Maidens for ground support and areal cover of a hundred and eight degree, this way I could box them in while at the same time give the Kunoichis a window of opportunity to enter the base. Should I summon some the hollow soldiers? Nah, I'll summon them another time.' The Hollow soldiers where Ninja who failed the trial set by the Aragami boss leader, Sekai and the other faction leader, and became part of the hive, so-to-speak.

'I'll summon a squad of Zygote for aerial support and use their toxic mist to disorient, stagger, and kill each Nins.' With the plan set Naruto gather his chakra and summon four groups of Cocoon Maidens and four groups of Zygote, ten for each group.

" **Naruto-sama,"** They greeted in unison before, **"Nyx-sama and Tsukuyomi-sama asked for your presences after the mission is concluded."** Naruto nodded and knew he would receive an ear full from both faction leader — the Aragami had standards and one such standard is that; their contract holder must not be arrogant or abuse the trust the factions place on him or her, they had several methods to ensure this and it was something that Naruto was, is, not looking forward to re-living.

But he had to worry about that later. For now though he had to worry about that later and concentrate on the task at hand. "I know, I know. I'll face my punishment after this, for now though I need all of you to listen to my plan." He told them a quick rundown of his plan and the position each will take to properly execute and ensure success, along with his unsure feelings about the whole situation — to him everything just felt a bit too easy, and nothing is ever easy.

" **Naruto-sama, we have some unexpected guest. Shall we dispose of them?"** A red Zygote, Eri, asked. Their blond master shook his head.

"No, and I specifically said I would handle this on my own, Annerose, Asagi. I'm very particular with my words." The hunter stated with a scowl as the two beauties jump down, with a look of small shock on their face — probably at seeing the Aragami — and slightly annoyed but determine looks on their pretty faces. "Shock to see the Aragami?" he said rhetorically.

Both women ignored his comment. "So this are the legendary Aragami…I admit their appearance are not what I expected." Annerose express at seeing the humanoid like appearance on the Cocoon and the female body that hung on the Zygote. "Agree." Asagi nodded slightly unnerve but quickly shook it off.

"This is not up for debate, Hunter, and we've sent our students ahead while I and Annerose aid you in the distraction." She added firmly.

Naruto sigh and muttered something along the lines of troublesome and stubborn women. "Fine, Aya if you would please." He ordered.

" **Hai, Naruto-sama,"** Aya — a light-blue Cocoon Maiden — nodded and appeared behind the two Kunoichi, startling them slightly and causing them to tense defensively. The summoner rolled his eyes, "relax Aya is going to inject you with a substance that would make you two temporarily immune to the poison." He informed.

"And how do we know this isn't a trick or a deception?" Asagi hissed out and her companion nodded in agreement with her.

Naruto shrug at their angry looks. "If you two want to die then by all means refuse, doesn't matter to me." He said nonchalantly.

" **Kunoichi-sans, I strongly advice taking the injection if either wants to aid Naruto-sama."** A black Zygote, Mari, urge strongly. **"And despite what you may think Naruto-sama would never backstab a temporary ally, we figure since he hasn't show hostility and Aki gave us a quick report on your team's situation."** Both Nadeshiko women glance at each other for a second before nodding. Once pricked both woman felt a foreign substance flowing through the circulatory system of the nervous system — to be honest it felt weird.

"Now that matter is done, here is a quick rundown of my plan." Leaning closer Naruto explain the simplicity, yet, effective plan of his. "The Cocoon Maidens will provide ground cover and enclose the area around a hundred-eighty degree point, thus allowing us to easily box-in the enemy. To further this, the Zygote will provide aerial cover and blanket the area with an invisible and odorless neural toxin. This way the enemy camp would have no choice but to send in more guard, leaving only few to guard the prisoner and the boss — if he doesn't decide to join that is. Got it?" both Kunoichi nodded and they had to inwardly admit how effective the plan sounds, but there is a huge different between saying than applying.

"Are you sure about you're plan succeeding?" Asagi asked.

Naruto merely shrug at her question, as if it wasn't even a question to begin with. "You two are free to leave or slip in through the chaos I'm about to unleash, as I said before: I best working alone." He gave the Aragami the signal to get into position and went ahead of the two kunoichi, feeling a bit annoyed by their presences. Granted he did recognize their individual strength and as warriors, he could do well without needless criticism from people who don't even know a Kami-fucking thing about him, that and they were annoying.

" **Naruto-sama, we are all in position and are waiting for the signal."**

Naruto nodded. "Excellent, it won't be long before all of you can have your dinner, but please leave the head I need it." The Cocoon Maidens and Zygote salivated at the thought of dinner. The blond master of the Aragami spared a glance towards his two _teammates_ as saw them turn slightly green. "It is one way of payment for summoning them is to feed them with just about, well, anything. And at the top are humans." He said and reveal in the queasy look on both their faces.

That'll teach em for dissing on his awesome plans!

The blond hunter calm himself downed and put on his cold, emotionless persona, "Be ready." Both women suppress a shiver, that's the hunter they knew and fought alright. That cold indifferent voice that would send chills down anyone, if they haven't heard it before.

Unbeknown to the two kunoichi, Naruto augmented his voice with Genjutsu to invoke the fear receptor in the brain, and a bit of pheromone. It was the few Genjutsu that he could do since it needed a high amount of chakra as payment to use, mainly due because instead of using someone else's chakra he is using his own. This made it more effective because the enemy would not be able to detect the subtle technique being used, and if they did, they would need to use the same amount or overpower his chakra to dispel the technique. The result is low to zero chakra to use.

Honestly everyone was too depended on Chakra that if they ran out, well, they are weak as a new born baby. So it was fortunate that Sekai train Naruto to not be depended on chakra with extensive, brutal, and effective exercises purposely design to push the body to its utter limit and break through those limits.

So if Naruto, somehow, loses chakra or if, and that is a big if, his reserves ran's out he can still fight. Heck Shunpo was pure physical speed without using chakra. Though tough and difficult at first, even more so when he practice it during his missions. Eventually he got the hang of not relying too much on his chakra and more on stealth, misdirection, and planning.

To him, this is the proper way to be a ninja and a Shinobi.

But now, 'normally I would be more subtle than an all out confrontation *sigh* oh well.' He had to concede and adjust for the sake of his allies; really, he wonder why he agree to even ally himself with these people, who at one-point in time tried to capture and/or kill him. 'Let's just get this over with so I can get my money and leave,' it would be more bothersome for him of things were to take too long.

Plus he had another contract mission to accomplish as he is, for all intent and purpose, a mercenary with no allegiance to any village.

The two guards instantly tensed up when they spotted an approaching figure, "Halt who goes there!" One of the guards shouted before chocking on his own blood. He manages to glance down to see three senbon five-inch needles imbedded into his throat, which started to melt, and he could really scream since his voice box had already melted.

He's companion well had the decency to scream, as his friend melted before his very eyes. His scream of terror suddenly alerted everyone inside causing the alarms to go off. Instantly the groups of targets, as Naruto would call them, were greeted with a site of horror as they watch one of their one melt until nothing was left, not even bones, right in front of them, 'Fear factor, check.' A scare tactic move that would mess with a targets head and decision-making process, of course Naruto could still easily manipulate the situation if they were all in rage — as people who are in this state of mind are prone to making ill decision, something with half a brain can easily capitalize on.

"Are all of you done? Done looking at your departed friend," His voice sent chills down their spin and made them sweat and shaking in their sandals. They reluctantly turned towards the source and regretted it. Standing just a feat away from them, under the moon lit sky, was none other than the Shinigami's reaper. "Now that I have your attentions, let's cut to the chase." Naruto made a silent gesture for his hidden allies to prepare for an attack.

"We can do this the easy way, where all of you can just kill yourselves and save me the trouble. Or the hard way, where in I will kill every single one of you poor souls for Shinigami-sama to feast upon," hey if you have a title that strikes fear into the heart many then might as well live up to the title.

Naruto glance from left to right and let out a board sigh, "Is this all." He shook his head and let out another sigh, this time of discontent. "You should have brought more." In one instant he took out his bow and quickly fired ten arrows. The arrows pass through the ten intended targets and struck anyone unfortunately enough to behind the first target, taking down twenty. It thanks to a small item, that he made, which allows him to hold five arrows at a time and fire all five easily. It also has a storage seal containing hundreds of arrows which he can use the moment he pulls back on the string of the bow.

As for how he shoots down ten enemies at once, he practices a lot.

"GET HIM! HIS JUST ONE GUY, HE'S FUCKING OUT NUMBERED!" One of the thugs shouted, spurring courage amongst his fellow — soon-to-be-dead — Shinobies.

'Fresh meat,' the blond hunter thought before snapping two fingers making a click sound and signaled for everyone too attack. To his enemies it looks like he was just standing there in fear, making them grin and laugh inwardly, it wasn't until one of them was suddenly snatch by some kind of one-eyed monster and another was suddenly headless that they realize too late that they had fallen to the hunter's trap.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

"OH KAMI THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!"

"STAY BACK, STAY BACK…GHACK!"

They cried out as the Aragami began their assault, **"My such taste morsels, don't you agree sister?"** A Zygote by the name of Mai asked as she consumed another Shinobi.

Mari nodded, **"Yes."** She swop down and ate another thug in one gulp before releasing a toxic nerve gas, as per the plan, **"And it's thank to our generous contractor."** Mai nodded in agreement, that have such a thoughtful master.

Five Shinobies somehow got behind Naruto and tried to jump him for a killing blow, key word being tried, but was block when the same number of Cocoon Maiden sudden shoot up from the ground and where in impaled by their poisonous spikes, "Enjoy your meals girls." They contractor said as they seemingly melted back under ground with five, slightly alive, bodies.

" **Hai, Naruto-sama,"** was the untied word of the five before vanishing underground.

Under issuing chaos both Asagi and Annerose we're spectators of a spectacle of Horror as they bore witness to how the Aragami fights. The Zygote would swop down and consume a Nin, while releasing toxic gasses. The Cocoon maiden provided cover for the flying blobs and would box in a group of Nins for the Zygote to easily gang up on and east, while at the same another group would suddenly appear from below ground and impale the enemy before dragging them to six feet under.

"This is insane," An unnerve Asagi muttered.

The raven haired beauty nodded in agreement, "But how did he obtain such…such monsters?" She wondered.

The aqua haired beauty shook her head and recomposes, "Common we can't let ourselves be disturbed by this, as horrific as it is we have a mission to accomplish." She stated.

"Agreed," Annerose spared a glance towards Naruto and thought, 'Why hasn't he moved?' was her curious thought before jumping into the fray.

The reason why Naruto was just standing around was because he was sending out mental order through the establish link he has with the Aragami, something he greatly work on over the last year of his training. This ability — added with his inherited sensor ability — gave him complete awareness to his surrounding and things around him; be it underground or otherwise. The downside is that it needed a lot of concentration and he has yet to fully master it while in movement, which would be rectify with a bit more training and more experience, 'Well I could always use this battle as a learning experience,' thought the blond.

It was sort of a combination of a mob and hive mentality when Naruto looked at it, he gave out the orders to either the Zygote or Cocoon Maiden, and either or both would follow the order and gang up on a single or group of enemy. But this limited him and Naruto certainly didn't like being with limited option, it would be preferred to have multiple option or a good set of it rather than a singular one.

'It seems those two have finally made their move, and so have their Genin students.' Naruto noted as he spotted three blurs sneak pass and hid amongst the shadows, like a proper ninja, while the enemy was distracted, 'I do hope they don't mess up, less if my plans becomes a failure, and not to undermined the word, but I like right and alive.' For him this is the first, and probably the last, time he has placed trust in people that tried, and still plotting, to kill him.

Oh well, he could always earn more money by turning in their dead bodies — and by that he means their heads as the Aragami would no doubt want desserts.

Now under any normal circumstances a normal person would consider this immoral, taboo, unethical, and downright evil — but this world is anything but normal and Naruto is not one to be considered normal. This situation bends normalcy over and kicks it to the curve, or fucks it like the whore it is — Screw being normal, screw being part of _the today society_ , screw being _part of the crowed._ He, himself, would rather be unique, outgoing, different, and pragmatic rather than be normal.

Besides being normal is boring and leads a person blind as a sheep to the kettles to be slaughtered and killed like the menial things they are.

 **[Scene Change— With Oboro, Yatsu, and Sakura]**

"Well it seems Naruto, our husband to be, plan has worked out perfectly hehe." Oboro said, sounding not surprised at all and seems it have expected it, at seeing the almost lack of guards and Nins inside the stronghold.

Almost being the word as they took out at least sixty personals, silently, when they entered the stronghold.

Sakura sighs, "Must you remind us about our predicament with him," she asked but already knew her answered.

The purplenette let out a giggle, "Why yes." Was her rhetoric answer, "And why not? He's not that bad look at and his cold demeanor could be the result of something scaring during his early years of his life and/or bad upbringing." She said with a shrug, and unknowingly hit the nail on the mark on why Naruto acted so indifferently towards everyone who he does not trust.

Yatsu nodded, "Oboro's right, Sakura." The ruby eyed woman said in agreement, "I personally don't like it, but it doesn't mean I won't be optimistic about it. As we don't know much about him and he could prove to be a great person, for a male that it, if we get to know him."

Sakura considered her wonders and conceded, "Fine, I'll give him a chance." She said grudgingly, "But if he turns out to be like any other male…" she trailed off with an unsung threat.

With that in mind the three Kunoichi ventured further, silently, into the craves of the enemy stronghold, in search of their fellow Nadeshiko sister and Yatsu's only living relative. They search the first floor and found that the enemy's base had about five, not counting this one to make it six, floors — which they got from an unfortunate Shinobi unlucky enough to cross them and gave them the lay out when Oboro asked _nicely_ , let just say it did not end in his favor or his private parts.

They got the layout of the base but not their comrade location, apparently the guy didn't even know about there being any new prisoner.

"Most likely well find Ingrid either in a separate prison cell specifically for her, in a dungeon, or with their Boss. So I suggest we split up and find her exact location," Oboro proposed.

"Then Sakura head to the dungeon area, Oboro see if you can find if this place has a special prison cell for VIPs, and I'll head to their Bosses chambers — we'll regroup there." Yatsu said and her two teammates nodded, and the three split up.

 ***Sakura***

The blonde made it into the dungeon area where she saw many Nobel man and women were kept, 'Probably for ransom,' she concluded and made no move to save any of them, yet, and only concentrated on locating Ingrid — Yatsu's aunt — but alas it seems she wasn't in any of holding cells. 'Tch, Ingrid-san is not here.' She stopped and quickly hid among behind two columns and barrels when she heard two footsteps heading down.

They had anticipated for this, despite the distraction, they knew a handful of guards would have remained — though not by a lot, but still enough to give them caution and pause with each of their movement as not be discover.

"Have any of our Guys returned?"

"No, whoever they are fighting must be giving them their all if they are taking this long."

From both conversations Sakura concluded that the plan was still in motion and none of the enemy suspected anything, but she still worried her sister and Annerose. 'No, I can't let anything hinder me and besides Naruto-san is with them.' She mentally told and calms herself. Taking both Tantō out, she threw the first one and the blade pierced the targets head, she quickly use the distraction and got behind the second target, covered his mouth and stab him multiple times. After killing the two guards she quickly hid the bodies inside a storage scroll. 'Now for prisoners, it would do well for my village to have these Noble breed owe us a favor for saving their lives, then regroup with Yatsu — it is more likely now that Ingrid-san is with their Boss.' Her village needs a way to make profit and what better way than have this so-called high breed of society in her village favor? It would be foolish not to take this advantageous opportunity.

She sneak her way to the dungeon guard room and noted how their were less guards than she had originally anticipated, 'You would think they would put up more people to guard their VIP prisoners — though this could mean Naruto's plan was working more effectively in getting the enemies attention than what we originally anticipated it would.' Sakura chalk it up to the notorious reputation the blond hunter build for himself; stories that made him out to be a ghost that would appear a second and would be gone the next, and in that short time dead bodies and streams of blood was all that was left in his wake. This really got him the title the Shinigami's reaper, among other infamous moniker. 'And I and my fellow Kunoichi are betrothed to him,' It slightly scared her to think they would marry such a feared man, but such is their blasted tradition — something she hope their next leader would change in the event Ingrid is found dead or worst.

Inside the guard room there was only a single guard and he was reading that vile Icha-Icha book — a affinity against women everyone if there were to be one — and it made want to rip the author of such a, ugh, she could even find the words to describe this horrid form of literature. 'I swear I'll castrate the author of this book and shove his so-called male pride down his throat.' Sneaking behind the unsuspecting guard, who was too occupied and had his hands inside his pants, Sakura drove her right kunai into the man's voice box, to prevent him from screaming, and the left into his genitalia.

Sakura left him to bleed out while searching for the lever or keys to each cells, 'Bingo,' she found a eight switch lever with a light designating if there is or there is not a prisoner inside. Once the cell doors open the blonde Nadeshiko quickly introduce herself, have her village's name, and instructed them to follow her water clone — she used the blood from the dead Syndicate members to make the clone — to a safe area until they've eliminated all enemies, which she emphasis — I.E lie — that it is imperative they comply her instruction so they won't be found and imprisoned again, they nodded and followed without hesitation.

Well when one hears what one wants t hear one tends to throw caution to the wind. In the case of these nobles it is their very lives and safety. 'Well, at least they are compliant…if for their selfish reasons,' thought Sakura as they followed her water clone.

 ***With Oboro***

While Sakura was busy freeing the hostages Oboro was currently interrogating several Syndicate members and it seems none of them knew the location of Ingrid, this made her conclude that, 'seems only the higher echelons would know Ingrid's location or their Boss chose to keep it secret from everyone — everyone who didn't know that is — about her capture, tch, this just got annoying,' She made a single hand gesture and the wire that was wrapped around each Syndicate constricted around their body slowly killing them before their bodies where diced into little pieces. She let out a discontented sigh, 'This just got bit annoying and if she indeed lost prior or after being captured than we have no choice but to leave her. No matter, even if that were to happen he'll just kill him.' She last thought were towards the blond bounty hunter. Her village tradition states that if a male manages to beat them in fair combat than the Kunoichi would have no choice but to follow the male and to marry him, but if the male was killed in combat than the Kunoichi would be free of her former capture…into the male who won.

It was like in the animal kingdom where to _Alfas_ were to fight to prove whose on top and who would gain the affection of the female — yeah even Oboro thought of it as a pretty fuck up logic and tradition to be honest, only to those who don't really understand and just rage out at the injustice to female rights and all that.

The rules never stated that the Kunoichi was not allowed to kill the male to buy back their freedom, a fact that seems to elude her fellow village mates, 'Honestly if they stop bitching for just a second a re-think they would realize that *sigh* but what can you do.' She mentally shook her head in disappointment.

The purplenette surveyed the area around her and notice the support beams and columns holding the floors above and some of the structures, a smirk crept up on her lip at the realization. 'I'll plant several, or so, powerful explosive tags around this area and when the time is right I'll blow the whole place down and while I'm at it, I might as well summon some clones to steal any and all wealth they have, then regroup with my teammates..' She quickly took out a hundred plus explosive tags and made a hand-seal.

 **Doton: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu/Earth Release: Shadow clone technique.**

Two earth clone form from the ground, "You two know what to do, now go." After the clones left, Oboro proceeded in plating the explosive tags around each columns making sure to place each tags on the area where the stress and tension on each beams are locate. The amount and the resulting explosion should be enough to cause the surrounding structure around, I.E the walls of the cave, to collapse in and cause a small tremor — unless is she adds a bit more than she could cause a small enough earth quake, 'Hmm, Simple or over kill? I'll flip a coin on it,' she nodded and decided on heads or tails on it.

'And its tails — over kill it is,' she grin and planted more explosives around the areas and certain points in the cave walls that showed of deterioration and degradation causes by mining exploration and expansion. 'And…done, just in time too,' both clones handed her a total of five storage scroll, "They had that much? Hehe, early bonus," She chuckled and dispelled the clones before leaving to regroup.

 ***With Yatsu***

As soon as she separated from her two companions Yatsu quickly made her way up, 'Three floors, multiple rooms, and not a lot to time to check *sigh* this is gonna suck.' The Nadeshiko Kunoichi found, thankfully, an empty room before doing a few hand-seals.

 **Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/Lightning Release: Shadow clone technique.**

"You, sweep through this floor and you on the second, and I'll check the third. Dispel once you've located Ingrid-nee," She ordered — with a slight heavy breathing — the two clones respectively.

Moving toward the third level she quickly noted the number of guards was lacking as there were only four people posted up, four guards For Kami sake! She expected there would be more guards in the upper chambers and given the rumored number it was a correct to assume that, not counting the Nins they already killed, but apparently she was incorrect — either that or the leader was confident or arrogant in his own strength to protect himself, which Yatsu lean towards the latter of the reason.

Seeing no way of a possible silent take down or another she channeled her lightning element to her feat and brought out flash bomb, 'I need to make this quick,' grunted the kunoichi as the technique started draining her reserves. In a second she threw the flash bomb and blinded them before quickly rushing with her lightning enhance speed, something she could have done against the blond hunter but it would have taken her at least a second to do, and in the battlefield a second can easily cost someone their life. All four guards drop down, bleeding from the neck, and Yatsu stop channeling her elemental nature, 'I need to increase my reserves and practice more.' She evaluated and sensed her two fellow Genin approach, "You two sure took your sweat time?" she mock snide.

Oboro rolled her eyes while Sakura sheepishly chuckled; it took a bit long to regroup now that they thought about it. "Yeah, we might have, but the reward was well worth it," The purplenette explained the treasures she loot from the enemies vault. "And I manage to obtain some high-class nobles as clients for our village." Sakura told them of the number she had her clone escorted somewhere safe.

Yatsu nodded, but her face still showed signs of concern — which she has every right to be — something her two teammates notice, "I'm concern about the lack of guards around the upper floors."

Oboro nodded to this, "It feels to easy doesn't it? That or Naruto's plan proved to be more effective than we originally thought," anyone, anyone competent, could easily tell that this was all a set up.

"No, the enemy couldn't be that clumsy." Yatsu shook her, "We know this a set up."

Sakura sigh, "So what's our plan now?"

"Obviously we can't just barge right on in, as the enemy could very well have set up an ambush, and there is no alternative route we could use." The purple haired Kunoichi stated and hum at the only option — at least to her it is — they have, "So I propose we blow the floor underneath them and thus removing their advantage." She proposed.

Yatsu slightly glared at her for proposing that, "Wouldn't that also take my aunt be caught in the explosion." She said with her left eye twitching.

Oboro merely shrug, "Ingrid-san could easy jump out of the way, she is a Jonin commander after all — and that's beside her capture." She waved off her concerns and her glare, proceeding to go downstairs second floor room that was just below the third floor, leaving a fuming bluenette. Sakura sigh at her teammate's antics and drag the fuming girl, "common."

A minute later it was done, the explosive were all set and ready to blow…at the purplenette's signal. "I've set just enough to cause the floor to collapse and disorient the enemy without killing, happy?" she grumbled at her blue haired teammate.

"Yes, yes I am." Was her, slightly, smug reply and smirk victoriously at her teammate/friend.

"Could have gone with more explosive, but no, subtle they said, think of our comrade they said — like she couldn't handle herself." Oboro mumble disappointedly and activated the bomb.

It was instantaneous and the floor above crash down, along with several people — give or take about fifteen too twenty — and Ingrid was not among those several, which only meant she and to an extension their boss is somewhere else. "Seems we were right," Sakura said sarcastically and pulled her tantō out.

"Gee, no need to be sarcastic about it, Sakura." The ruby eyed woman said, already in the process of strangling two Shinobies with her chakra wires with a sadist gleam in her eyes.

Yatsu sigh, "Ladies, don't start now, please." If the both her teammates were to fight, verbally, the mission would take a hell a lot longer, and a major headache on her part. But much to her dismay they didn't hear her plea and started arguing, 'makes me wish that I was on Shizuka-san's team, sometimes.' She thought to herself.

It took approximately three to five minutes before they finally killed of the last enemy, taking full advantage of them being disoriented, but the last group got their bearings together and fought valiantly till their last decapitated end. Though the three ladies did leave one of them alive and proceeded to interrogate the poor man for about a two minutes — Oboro wasn't in the waiting mood or in a good one at that — before he confess to a secret room hidden behind a Genjutsu just across the inside of the third floor room. 'Cleaver,' Yatsu thought and narrowed her eyes. 'Their leader must have been monitoring us the whole time and plotting several ways to kills us or escape…with Ingrid-Obasan!' mentally calming herself, which in wasn't a good idea as her thought turn to a more darker realization.

The possibility that her Aunt/Mother figure was dead and bastard had fled to parts unknown, or worst. 'Kami, I think I'm going to be sick.' Hell she was visibly green.

Yatsu nearly jump in surprise when she felt a hand over her shoulder and glance a concern Sakura, "Don't worry we'll get her back and if we don't," her teal-blue eyes narrowed with dark intent. "We'll torture and torch the bastard." She promised with absolute conviction.

Behind her blonde friend Oboro nodded, also with equal or in fact more conviction in her eyes. "Yeah, so how about it, crack us a plan ne leader-sama?" She asked.

Yatsu inhaled and exhale and slowly open her eyes, "First off, let me take care of the cameras and other electronic devices around the room." She channeled her Lighting chakra into a short, but powerful, burst of EMP causing the room to go dark, which was quickly rectify by Oboro's fire technique lighting up the room with an eerie glow that only shows both her excite and dark intent.

 ***Scene change***

While the three Kunoichi plotted their approach the two teachers dance a wonderful ballet of blood and gore. "Annerose, have you ever thought in your wildest dreams that we would be fighting alongside one of the most infamous Nins and the formerly mythical Aragami?" her fellow Jonin asked as she parried a blow before cutting the male Shinobi neck causing his blood to spill.

"Honestly," the black haired beauty side-step and vertically slash at another male, "I had hoped that infamous Nin and the Animal summons we a currently fighting alongside were of a different gender and not cannibals…." She suddenly halted her words to counter a blow before breaking the male's arm, kicking him in the groin, and spilling his guts. "But who am I to complain." She huffed.

Asagi could only nod, agreeing with her, true they would rather work with than against the black hunter and his band of cannibal summon — something that the two had, disturbingly, quickly gotten used to. 'Well at least this gives us some information around the enigmatic hunter.' She thought.

Now if only he'd move from his spot…than again with the number of Aragami around why should he? Any and all attempts on his life were swiftly eradicated, or rather eaten, by the either or both by a Cocoon Maiden or a Zygote. With Naruto seemingly controlling or dictating their moves, like a conductor to an orchestra, or a puppet master to a puppet — oh how she's ignorant to the fact that she just guessed it correctly.

'We're making good progress, from a hundred or so Nins down to about eighty-five.' He mentally nodded in satisfaction, 'Though I'm quite disappointed that I couldn't participate in the battle, goes to show that I need to work on concentration more,' thus he made a note to find time to train his telepathic link communication while moving on a free-day.

He enjoyed the thrill of fighting and the rush it gave him, it was like a drug that he could get whenever he wanted for free. Sure it may come as a question as to the state of his sanity, being a fight junky, but it wasn't the killing, the victories, the prizes, or the fame; it was none of those trivial things. It was the experience and the knowledge that his power continually reaching new, unforeseen, heights; and of course to test his current strength and how he measures up to those titled themselves as strong.

In Naruto's opinion, people who are strong need not declare themselves as strong nor do they needed a title to show that they are strong; if you believe yourself to be strong — as strength is not define by the persons physical appearance — then you are strong, if you believe that you are weak; then you are weak, simple. 'Hmm, so that makes a hundred and twenty kills; for that this, and fifty each for Asagi-san and Annerose-san,' the blond would only claim those he and his Aragami killed; claim what you kill and not another.

Scanning the remaining number of enemies, 'there still a lot of them,' his mind working on the chances of the three other women surviving and, if possible, rescue their fellow Kunoichi. "Annerose-san, Asagi-san, go on ahead I'll finish up here." He ordered and suddenly vanishes and reaper a single second later, another second followed before body parts and blood started falling to the ground, and made a clear opening to the entrance.

Not needed to be told twice both Kunoichi dash inside the enemy's strong hold, "Now that their gone, I can let loose, a bit." Naruto's eyes glow a sinister red and held a glint of bloodlust as he said those words. "Besides, none of you are leaving alive." He chuckled darkly and took a small look back before shooting forward with both scythes drawn.

Even from where Annerose and Asagi was they could clearly hear the blood curdling screams, probably because the cave walls echoed it, from the ongoing battle. "Common we have to hurry," the aqua-blue haired Kunoichi press, shaking of the silver of fear she felt.

"I just hope we make in time." Annerose said, tone full of worry for her friends.

The two Jonin kunoichi stumble upon Sakura's clone and a couple of high-class noble, "Onee-san, Annerose-senpai," the clone greeted and quickly followed up, "Before you ask I'm just a clone of the Original."

"Is it safe to go outside?!"

"Thank Kami you two must be here to rescue us!"

"Why are we still here?!"

Annerose glared at them quickly shutting them up, "No, it not yet safe to go outside, our backup is currently handling that as we speak. Yes we're here to rescue you, but we are also here to rescue our comrade. Would you like to be caught in the crossfire on the on-going battle outside?" she answered the first two questions and dryly asked the last one.

"For now stay with the clone until we or our backup comes here to collect you people." Asagi said calmly.

"And how do we know that your back-up hasn't gotten themselves killed?" a noblewomen asked snobbishly.

The two beauties glance at each other and nodded, "Because our backup is none other than Burakkuhantā," the clone quickly answered before either former Jonin sensei could, which quickly froze the former hostages in fear — they knew full well who the black hunter or rather his reputation.

"Good, now Clone…"

"They went that way," the clone interrupted before the raven haired beauty could finish and pointed to the stair leading towards the upper floor.

Топ-5 сайтов знакомств ™Топ-5 сайтов знакомств. Реальные анкеты. Элитные знакомства. Более 50 000 оценок. Жми!Топ-5 сайтов знакомств. Реальные анкеты. Элитные знакомства. Более 50 000 оценок. Жми! РегистрацияОбзоры сайтовСравнение сайтовРейтинг сайтовОтзывы пользователейСравнение сайтовТоп 5 сайтов знакомствПерейтиЯндекс.Директ

"Right," Annerose was unsure how to response to the clone's attitude but recalled that clones tend to develop their own personality.

Before leaving both Jonin left a shadow clone, in-case some of the enemy manages to slip pass Naruto — if that were possible. "Oboro's work, clearly," Asagi muttered as she surveyed the damage room. "Judging from the damage done to the floor and the outline, they must have assumed the floor above was, were, Ingrid location along with their supposed Boss," Her companion nodded.

"Agree, if this person was the supposed leader of a well known terrorist organization; than this would be a whole lot difficult than it is."

"Do you think he knows?"

"We don't know a whole lot about Naruto, aside from his reputation, to make an assumption, but the question we should be asking is; is this one of their many supposed base of operation?" Annerose wondered.

"Let's assume that it is, they probably monitoring us right now." Asagi glance around for any hidden camera, 'Bingo.' Although smashed and ruin it was clearly a camera, a hidden camera that was caught in the shockwave caused by the explosion.

Annerose narrowed her eyes at the device and around the room, "Well too late now." She sighs in exasperation, "They've probably either sent additional troupes to this location or completely abandon this place in-favor on having some information on us, luckily though Yatsu used her lightning Jutsu to create nullify any electronics within the room," It didn't take a genius to figure that out, the presences of chakra still lingered around the room.

"Yes, but only within this room though, I can't say about the rooms. Hopefully, they manage to elude the cameras while they search the individual floors and rooms."

"So there is a possibility that Ingrid is not here."

Asagi had a contemplated look, "We won't know until regroup with the others, hopefully they manage some sort of plan."

Her raven haired friend quickly dismiss her concerns, "Yatsu's with them, remember I did train her after all," she said proudly, "Knowing her, and the lessons I grind into her head, she should have already thought up of a way to confront the enemy — and you would do to remember both Oboro and Sakura are with her, you know your students." She slightly teased and reminded.

Asagi nodded, calming down a bit. "Yes, but I can't help but worry for them, after all, they were our students." She felt a hand over her shoulder. "Have confidence, they can do this, this is where their years of training comes fruition." The aqua-haired beauty nodded, calming down a bit.

Just then they felt a spike in chakra which caught their attention, both Kunoichi looked at each other and nodded knowingly.

Upon reaching the source of the chakra spike, their blood boiled in rage at the sight they arrive to; there on the ground were the bodies of Yatsu and Sakura, bruised and unconscious but still very much alive. "Oh more Bitches Eh?" A male voice broke their gaze over their fallen friends.

Their in-front of them was a male, or a huge wall of meat, at least two-hundred and fifty-one centimeters tall, the tallest man they ever seen with two great swords attach to his back, and currently strangling Oboro with his massive hands, "Oboro!" Acting quickly, Asagi quickly moved to decapitate the male's arm and free her comrade, only to stun when her steel blades meet with steal. The momentary shock was quickly took advantage of by backhanding the Nadeshiko Kunoichi, "If you want her, than you can have her!" without so much as an effort the man threw Oboro's body across the room, if it weren't for Annerose she would have slammed head first into Asagi's abdominal region.

"Kōton (Steel release)" the raven haired beauty muttered and gently laid her friend down.

"*Gasp* I'm *gasp* fine," the purple haired women said in-between gasps.

Annerose nodded, "I'll make a distraction, retrieve Yatsu and Sakura," She ordered.

Oboro nodded and placed her hand around her stomach, her hands glowed green as she self medicated herself and close her bleeding wounds.

The black haired Kunoichi quickly threw her explosive kunai directly at the male with deadly precision, he manage to block it, but the resulting explosion was all the distraction Oboro needed to quickly retrieve both her unconscious comrades, "Damn both of you are heavy," she groan and lifted both Kunoichi over her shoulder.

She was a bit slow due to injury, so Oboro was slow to react to a massive sword nearly cleaving her, nearly because it was block by thin steel wires. Without questioning Oboro quickly dashed away to safety and set both

The towering male in front of them retracted his sword before he could be disarm and gave out an amused chuckled, "Ahh the infamous witch of steel Annerose so nice of you to join us." He started with a grin, "Let me guess you and your still conscious friend there are here for her," he gestured at a dark skin woman with long pink-rose colored hair, a voluptuous yet slightly muscular figure, wide hips, large H-cup bust, and she was naked.

Naked and look like she was rough up.

To her credit Annerose manage to hold herself back from rushing in blindly with rage, "Are you the leader?" she asked, ridging ever so slightly.

He nodded nonchalantly, like the raven haired woman wasn't even a treat to him — which to be honest she wasn't, at least to him she wasn't. "Yes, your friends asked me the same question, after they ambush my men with some flash bombs and well time Jutsu," He chuckled and showed lack of concern for his dead subordinates, "Honestly it was all amusing and well throughout, but not enough to kill me, credit they tried, but…" he trailed off and showed his metallic arms and chest.

Asagi, who dug herself out of the rumble a few moments ago, narrowed her eyes and focus on the male, "Hiraiko Otosame; high A-rank to low S-rank missing Nin from Iwagakure, wanted for treason for an attempted assassination against the Tsuchikage, and selling top secret information that lead to the death of a hundred of Iwa Shinobis, Kunoichis, and civilian alike."

The man now identify as Hiraiko laugh, "Oh I'm honored that such a beauty knows about my esteem reputation, how about you—"

But she cut her off, "Your Bio doesn't mention you having the Kōton Kekkei Genkai."

"Oh that well kept it secret, you know, keeps em guessing and wanting more," he said while wiggling his brows.

Annerose intensified her glare, "Are you really the head of this criminal organization," she asked.

Hiraiko sigh, "Straight to business, such a stick in the mud you two are, so unlike your friend." He leered at the chained up women. "She was quite feisty, hehe" he chuckled in an attempt to get a rise out of the two, slightly surprise they didn't even sneer, "Oh? Not much camaraderie when neither of you show a tiny bit of concern." He said in a fake remorse tone.

"She has an anti-rape Fūinjutsu seal, so unless you have someone who can crack an Uzumaki seal, than I serious doubt any of your men had their way with her." Asagi smirk mockingly.

But the male simply shrug, "So what if we didn't get to plow through her pussy, she has other holes we can use and those knockers aren't bad to look at hehehe," He smiled in a lecherous and satisfied manner.

If looks could kill, than the Iwa missing Nin would most likely be dead and buried twenty times over. 'Whoa there, he wants you to charge at him, all he's doing is messing with your concentration,' Both Kunoichi, unknowingly, reminded themselves.

Hiraiko he wore a small grin knowing he had some effects on the two Nadeshiko Kunoichi, this gave him a bit of time to evaluate and assess his situation. He had to maul over the information he had on the two Kunoichi, which honestly wasn't a lot; the only thing he knew from the two was that: one was, is, a known Kenjutsu expert, while the other was a specialist of sorts and also carried the unique metal release bloodline. 'I could try and weaken her metal release, but that taxes me on chakra,' it wasn't a secret that any Nin could use any elemental Ninjutsu that was not their element; the downside is the large amount of chakra needed to perform a non affinity-type-jutsu. 'Of course I have to worry about her sword wielding friend, this leaves me playing defensively,' He mused in thought.

Annerose and Asagi whilst were also sizing up their opponent, they knew he was stronger than both of them, but they weren't exactly intimidated as opposed if it were Naruto and his Aragami they were fighting; reason why is because they have very little to no information on the blond, and that was counting their previous and today's encounter. That what scared them, really; it was ignorance, or stupidity, that will get you kill in the ninja world. 'We'll have to play it safe, I could pressure him with close-range attack with my sword, I'll have to constantly channel my wind chakra to that,' Asagi thought knowing the best option was to keep the former Iwa-nin occupied and allow Annerose enough time to strike.

'It will take me time to gather enough chakra for a one-hit kill move, I just hope Asagi can keep him distracted long enough for me to do just that.' The black haired woman spared a single glance back to Oboro, 'Good she must have carried them off so Hiraiko wouldn't be able to use them against us.' She mentally praise Asagi's former student for thinking ahead and knew the reason why all three of them lost was because they didn't know about Kōton the former Iwa Shinobi possessed.

It was how both she and Asagi lost to Naruto; they were caught completely surprise by his teleportation Jutsu and impossible speed.

'All we need to do is keep his focus on us, and if there is a chance, give Oboro an opening to retrieve Ingrid and we can retreat back to Naruto — only if thing does not go our way,' she knew the blond hunter was strong and could take Hiraiko down, but this was their fight, their opponent to kill. And both would be damn before they ever sought out a _man's_ help. 'The room is large enough for us to fight openly, as open as we can be, so there is that to take into an account. What worries me here is; how far has he gone with Kōton? Does he know or have the adamantium armor? Does he know he could potential sharpen his fingers into blade like claws?' Annerose debated mentally.

Asagi had a similar thoughts in mind, 'Most likely the first few seconds or minute of this fight is on gathering as much information as we can on each other, I'll have to force him into a situation where he has no other choice but to reveal more abilities,' She thought, but knew the risk of her plan involves; it could very well lead to her death if she's not careful, but you won't get anywhere without a little risk, and this situation calls for some risky moves. 'I'll have to constantly channel my wind chakra into my sword to deal some damage off his metal armor, provided that he has that ability, if not than this fight will be over before long,' a small click that only the aqua-blue haired women can hear and already she starts channeling her elemental affinity into her katana, and gets into her fighting stance.

A deafly silence fell upon the room and tension saturated the air around the three combatants, so much so that could practically hear a pin drop, which consequently would trigger the fight, or at the very least cause one to make a move. The only reason why they hadn't even nudged a bit was the same reason any competent fighter wouldn't make the first move, they were sizing each other up more, seizing any exploits they could use.

Soon enough something snapped and to the untrained eyes or civilian eyes all they would see were two blurs and a couple of sparks in-between blurs. It was actually both Asagi and Hiraiko who made the first moved, both clash in the air, katana and trench knives at the draw; one coated with wind chakra, increasing its cutting power, and the other buffed to counter, or at the very least lessen the damage.

'He strength and increase the fortitude of his trench knives with his Kōton,' Asagi would have praised the move, if she hasn't seen it before. 'I'll have to add my fire chakra to counter act it,' It was her black haired friend who first used such a move against her.

Hiraiko jumps back, but weaves left as Annerose brought her steal fist down, creating a small crater as she did. The Iwa missing Nin mentally cursed as he was being pressured back by the black haired woman, 'Better be careful, she knows how Kōton works, and ways to counter it,' he thought, knowing the danger the steel witch of Nadeshiko posed.

'Good, things are going the way we want it.' Annerose thought, 'We can't let him know of our plans.' This was one of five chance she thought up that could potentially give them the kill on a high-ranking missing Nin, but it could all easily crumple down if Hiraiko becomes wise on what they were trying to accomplish, it could possible spell disaster for both Kunoichi.

Hiraiko moves back trying to create some space between him and the black haired Kunoichi, setting up for a quick earth release technique. But it was denied by Asagi, who saw through his attempts and quickly put an end to it. The Iwa-missing Nin made a tch sound of annoyance being, in his own thoughts/words, being dick block by a girl. 'Fuck they ain't letting up huh?' he mentally asked to no one in particular as he tried his best to avoid the Kunoichi's element enhance katana. 'she can't keep this up forever, she'll eventually ran out of chakra; but her friend will probably jump in…yep here she is.' Blocking a strike that would have otherwise pierced his lungs and spinal cord, he quickly delivered a swift kick to the women's abdominal area creating a bit of space between them.

 **Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu/Earth Release: Golem technique.**

Golem that number around four and stood about ten-ft form from the ground, 'This should be perfect if I need to exit,' He wasn't an idiot he knew they were plan something, whatever that something is, he needed to be careful or might just lead to his own death. 'Now to just buff these two and I should be set,' he was about to use his Kōton Jutsu to add a bit of armor onto the golems until out of nowhere Oboro jumps in with her poisoned laced claws.

The Iwa-missing Nin was able to guard and jump back, "I thought you learned lesson before bitch?" Hiraiko sneered out.

"You only caught us of guard," the purplenette stated and jump back, avoiding two massive first from two golems, "I assure you that won't happen again," she promised.

'Wait us?' he mentally curse at the revelation and raised his arms up in defense, guarding two incoming attacks, sadly for him the force of the attack sent him skidding backwards. 'Well ain't this but a bitch,' he could only chalk this up to Murphy being a bastard or some convenient bullshit the two Kunoichi quickly recover from their injuries.

Luckily for him he still has his Golem to help him; otherwise this could spell disaster for him and his death. 'Can't get sloppy now, the bosses are watching.' He thought and sweated slightly.

True to the black haired beauty's word, or assumption, he was not the head of the organization; Far from it actually. He was more of a proxy leader, a distraction if you will; to hide the real head of the criminal organization, him and four others. And as of now he's being observe and measured at how useful and worthy he is in his position.

Failure means a fate worse than death and death being one's only relevance, yeah the people Hiraiko was working for are and is insane — well one senior member is and that guy took pleasure in inflicting and feeling pain. 'Which reminds me, how the fuck did I end up working for them lot…oh yeah, dammit!' he recall how he end up in their service and it was rather embarrassing.

Well he didn't get the chance to mull or think over his…blunders as the Nadeshiko kunoichi were already charging him and his Golems, with the sword wielding beauty pressing on the attack. 'I'll have to wait for an opening, fuck.' He gritted his teeth feeling the familiar sting of a blade and it was much worse considering the fire chakra laced around it, ' Well chicks dig scars right.' he told himself before blocking another attack that would have given him his second burnt scar.

While Asagi was currently occupying the Iwa missing nin the other ladies were busy taking care of the earth golem, 'Tch the added armor is little annoying, but it makes them easy to out maneuver.' Oboro noted as she easily ducked under the golem's massive hand, 'this is going to be a bit tricky if I don't find the soft spot,' the spot she was referring to was the point in the golems body where chakra is being held to maintain the technique; strike that and the golems comes crashing down, that said the added armor is and will make it difficult to either strike and penetrate said weak spot — she knew this because Oboro has delved into a similar Jutsu such as this once. 'Of course this would be a lot easier if I have water nature, sure I could perform a water technique, the downside is the amount of chakra that would take,' she mentally complain while avoiding and looking for any weak points she could exploit.

In was the same thought the other Nadeshiko Kunoichi had, or under the same pretense, and were slowly either chipping away on the armor or close to finding a weak point. Through in truth they were all trying to drawn out the fight long enough for Annerose to gather enough chakra for a one-hit kill move, easier said than done when you a ten-ft giant breathing down your neck wanting to crush you like a bug. 'Damn, I can't use too much chakra and draw out this fight too long, that fucker might catch on. I just need to avoid all the golem's attack, find the weak spot, and end this.' She duck down and charge forward to one of the few expose areas around the rock monster, or thing, or whatever you call it.

'Tch, that's not it.' She frustratingly thought, 'don't lose you're cool and calm yourself,' She told herself. Taking a quick breath, Annerose reassessed her situation and her opponent, trying to think up of a new strategy that would involve her using little or enough chakra to take down the golem. Glancing around she took note of the pipes attach to the ceiling above, 'That's it!' looking around her eyes finally laid on her blonde haired comrade.

"SAKURA!" the blackette called out quickly gaining said person's attention, "kinda busy here!" she said back.

The female Jonin response was a gesture to look up, and look up she did. "Got it," Sakura nodded quickly catching onto Annerose's plan and quickly called out to the others.

All the while Asagi was completely occupying Hiraiko's attention, and not in a way he would like or preferred it. 'Kami-dammit this women is tenacious,' he mentally groan and jump back missing the fire augmented blade, 'man this is pain…I might have to do plan B; tire em out' Hiraiko thought in frustration as things were not going in the way he would like it to be, and to top it all off he felt the back of his mind telling him, gnawing at him, that there was something worse, 'what could possibly worse than this?' before Hiraiko could contemplate on his thought he suddenly heard a large burst of water followed by sizzling sounds.

While the Iwa missing Nin was preoccupied Annerose and the other Nadeshiko kunoichi manage to maneuver all four golems under the water the pies, a momentary distraction from Yatsu gave Oboro enough time to cut the pipes open sending a burst of water, which Sakura used for her water Jutsu; weakening the earth golems, and Annerose quickly followed it up with a fire jutsu; creating steam, which was the component for Futton Jutsu or Boil release.

Now they did not have this bloodline, but they could recreate its corrosive effects on a small scale, a bastardize version if you will. A simple mimic, for a simple task; weaken the metal armor enough to break right through it with a powerful strike or a Jutsu, which Yatsu did with her lightning augmented fist and Oboro's claws. With the golem being weakened by the water and their armor weaken from the corrosive steam, it was an easy task for the two women — despite their low chakra and injuries — to sash right through each golems.

Panting slightly as they caught their breath and ease up a bit, not enough to drop their focus, just enough to regain some strength. "Are two still able?" Annerose ask in a worry tone, both Oboro and Yatsu nodded, "than please assist Asagi and hold him off, I should have enough Chakra for that move in just a sec," she stated, already gathering her chakra and doing the necessary hand-sign.

The three ladies nodded and quickly jump to their former sense's side, 'that's it a bit more, just have to get the vibration right.' She thought, slightly sweating from the amount of concentration she was doing.

It was a move she came up with and had been working on for the past year; if done perfectly, she could easily cut through anything, no matter how tough it was, or anyone with a single swing. The problem with it is the required chakra was quite large, but to be precise she just doesn't have a full grasp of her technique and how to properly maintain it and use it with minimal chakra.

If there were another way to kill Hirako than they would have found it and done it by now; the adamantium harden skin made it very difficult to land any solid blows and the former Iwa Nin could easily just keep defending and get them tired out, which is what he was doing now, so really this was the only move they have, 'unless if Asagi can superheat her sword, no not even then, this really is the only way,' she frustratingly thought, Annerose really did not want to use an un-fully train technique, the situation just called for it, forcing her to use it.

"My, my; aren't all you being rough on me…though it's not unwelcome hehe," he suggestively said, trying to appear calm, while in reality he was thinking up on a way to escape and or take each women down, oh and slightly panicking. 'Okay, I can outlast them; I have enough chakra and soldier pills to do so, when their tired enough, I'll pick them of one at a time,' he plan.

Jumping back, Hiraiko added a bit more layer to his already toughen armor, for good measure of course. Some would say this is compensating for something, some of those would be half-right; he was compensating for something and it was him being out numbered, not because of his male pride, nope definitely not it.

Asagi was breathing heavily, but did her best not to show it. The constant drain of her technique were taking effect, slowly and steadily draining her of chakra. 'Just have to hold him off for a few more,' she speared a quickly glance towards her former students/sisters in all but blood; the sign of exhaustion, fatiguing, and tiredness were beginning to show. It was by years of training and discipline they've lasted this long, but they couldn't keep it up for much longer.

Shaking her head of the negative thought, the aqua blue haired beauty grip her katana tightly, eyes burning with determination and renewed vigor, "Oboro, Yatsu, Sakura," she called out, gaining their attention, "retrieve Ingrid and leave…this trash of a human male to be, now," she ordered sternly and with a tone the left no questions or room for protest.

Hearing the serious edge in her voice the three women nodded and proceeded to do just that, "Oh no you don't!" the former Iwa shinobi yelled out and tried to stop them, only for Asagi to stand in his way, katana blazing in hand, and slash down on him, causing him to reeve back. "You shall not pass!" she roared out and charge at the like a mad woman posses with bloodlust, or is it righteous feminine furry?

Hiraiko was slightly perplexed at the aqua blue haired Kunoichi's sudden burst of strength and speed?

Well it was the wonders of women and their ability to do something impossible, the same could be said for males, as this only comes out when they wish to defend something or rather someone; an example would be a mother and her immeasurable strength defend her child or to survive to see ones family; it was that push, that drive, that voice inside everyone's head that scream at them to go further than they thought they couldn't, and this just shows that.

Sadly, depending on your perspective, Hiraiko was the focus of this…sudden rage boost, and now was being hard press in defending himself from this woman. "RAHHH!" she scream out swing her blade as she did and the rested slash actually chip off a bit of his adamantium armor, slightly shocking the man, before he quickly snap out of it and clash with kunai in hand, enhance of course.

'Doesn't matter,' he thought to himself, knowing that this was just some rush of adrenaline, and the only person who could possibly take him on was…'oh shit!' the realization dawn on him just in time for him to turn around and dodge an incoming attack, but he hissed out in pain as he felt a powerful stinging sensation around his chest area, 'what the…' his train of thought was cut off, quite literally, by Annerose sudden attack.

Cursing inwardly he put up his left hand to guard thinking that it would defend him, so imagine his shock when his arm was cut off. He screamed out in pain and hastily closed the bleeding arm with his Jutsu, in a way freezing the tissue organs from spilling out more blood, "fucking bitch!" he sneered out vehemently. He was distracted and he forgotten about, "AHH FUCK!" Asagi rushing behind him and slash his back.

Jumping to the side, the Iwa-Nukenin decided to use his trump card, a full bodied adamantium body; his body took a shine of silver as the metal coating covered every inch of skin, hair hardening to the point that it look like needles — which honestly it is — and to top it off large spikes started forming from his back, his shoulder, and where the raven haired kunoichi cut off his arm.

Annerose narrowed her eyes, "now you look a true abomination, if you didn't look like one already," she snarled out in disgust.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," he said back, mockingly, hell he even stuck out his tongue, which was not metallic, thankfully.

Asagi scrunch at that, "man-child," she muttered and proceeded to help Annerose into cornering Hiraiko into a corner and finish him off.

The blackette glared at the male, "like that's gonna help you," she shoot back and to prove her point she cut Hiraiko's kunai in half, surprising the former Iwa shinobi as it was further enhance to withstand an A-rank Jutsu! But it was cut like it was made of soft butter, 'shit,' Hiraiko mentally cursed.

Before he could react Annerose was already in front of him, giving him only second of a millisecond to react. Thankfully, or not depending on whose perspective, the missing Nin manage to leap back by pumping chakra into his feet, propelling him. 'He's still able to move, but the weight will surely slow him down.' Annerose glance down at her sword, now giving off a small humming sound, and knew she had to end this quickly. She did, thought, look at where the other were and saw they had help Ingrid down and tending to her, 'that's one less distraction,' she thought.

Immediately, after Hiraiko landed, Asagi burst forward and swung her sword upward. 'Tch,' the male gritted his teeth as he block the sword and push the women back with a harsh kick, "GURK!' the aqua blue haired woman was slam into the wall and cough a bit of blood out.

'Dammit, can't move.' She growled as she felt pain around her abdominal section where she was kick, 'that son of a bitch,' she knew she was bleeding from the inside and could do nothing about it, there was also no chance of saving her as they didn't have the means to save her, 'da-da-dammit, am…I...go…going to die?' she cough a lot more blood as her body fell to the ground and felt herself become weaker, and weaker.

And then darkness surrounded her.

Sakura immediately bolted towards her sister, intent to save her. 'Hold on Nee-san,' she mentally cried out desperately as she channeled all her remaining chakra into healing and hopefully save her sister.

Annerose and the other two Nadeshiko Kunoichi roared out in anger as she charge at the male in front of her, eyes blazing with nothing but hate; hate for the male that dare harm their friends, hate for the man that took their sister from them, hate that will only be quench once this…bastard was dead. "HAHAH WHAT'S WRONG LITTLE GIRLs!? YOU LOST SOMETHING," he mockingly shouted as he dodge, duck, parrying, and side-step all their swipes, jabs, and slashes with ease.

"WHAT'S WRONG, CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE!" He duck and deliver a right upper cut to the purple haired woman, nearly breaking her jaw, he quickly jump into the air and elbowed her to the ground.

"OBORO!" Yatsu shouted and went to try and recover her fellow kunoichi, only to stop midway and jump back from almost being impaled. The ocean blue haired woman let out a feral growl and a sneer at the Iwa missing nin, who was simply smirking in response and wagging his claw-like finger, "ah-ah-ah, remember to watch your surroundings and pay attention to the enemy," he mock lectured, which only serves to further anger Yatsu.

Hiraiko was cackling as he finally got them where he wants them, 'now to finish this off, well I don't want to kill them, seeing as if I defeat them they have no choice but to be my wives, ' he avoided being decapitated by the black haired beauty as he could easily predict their irrational and rage driven movements, 'though I'm disappointed at possibly killing that tight-suited aqua blue haired babe, damn those racks were insane,' he thought to himself as he back hand Yatsu, momentarily stunning her and was about to deliver a knockout blow, but Annerose got in just in time to stop him from doing so.

Annerose gritted her teeth and felt fatigue slowly setting in, the grain from her technique was slowly affecting her, 'dammit at this rate we…' he train of thought was cut off by the metal cover male, catching her off guard as she thought he wouldn't attack her out of fear of being easily cut down, 'fuck,' she braced herself for impact and pain, only for Yatsu to push her away and took the blow that was meant for the blackette.

'Dammit,' she mentally cried out as her teammate was knockout, 'I need to end this quickly,' things were look bad for them; both Oboro and Yatsu down; Sakura trying, and probably failing, to revive Asagi; and her chakra being drain to the point of being empty.

And it seems Hiraiko knew this because, "why don't do you just give up? It's obvious that whatever jutsu you are using is sucking you like a whore in a brothel of all your chakra, your friends are knock the fuck out, you other companion is too busy fretting over a corps…see where this is going," he stated with arms slightly apart, lazily, in a mocking gesture.

The black haired beauty merely growled at him in defiance, making Hiraiko sigh in discontent. "They always want it the hard way, well I do like the hard way hehe," he chuckled out and charged forward.

Or at least he did till they heard footsteps, 'Great another one,' he groan out, before shrugging. "Oh well more…for…me' the former Iwa Shinobi paled when he saw the figure in front of the destroyed door.

There standing was none other than the black hunter covered in, what he could tell, blood and gore, carrying what appears to be the severed heads of his fallen men in both hands, "f-fuck," he muttered out and mistakenly look directly at his demon-slit like eyes that glowed with nothing but bloodlust, death, and power.

Subconsciously he took a step back as flashes of his own gruesome death assaulted his mind, petrifying him on the spot. 'Shit, shit, shit!' he scream in his head, knowing that his gut feeling was right and something worse has appeared. The bone like mask only adds to further instill fear, 'fuck it I need to get the shit out of here and GURK,' He glanced downward than back.

"You *cough* bitch, don't *cough* you know," blood started spilling out of his mouth and wounds as he try to cough up words.

"I know who that is, and he's with us," Annerose stated coldly as further plunge the blade deeper into the man's body, before jerking downward, further spilling his blood like a broken faucet.

'Sh...It,' were his last thought before dying.

His killer panted heavily and stopped the flow of chakra to her Jutsu and glance to where Naruto was, and he was currently kneeing down beside Sakura.

"She's bleeding internally, move so I can help her," he ordered.

"How?"

Instead of answering her, Naruto cut open Asagi's cloths on the middle, where he saw a nasty bruise and swelling. Using the blood on his right hand, which was quite a lot, the blond haired male painted over a complex seal around Asagi's stomach area, "Fūin (seal)" instantly, as soon as he said that, a green glow shone brightly.

Soon the swelling and bruise started vanishing, but Naruto wasn't done yet. He applied another seal around Asagi's chest area, where he heart was. Her body suddenly jerks upward and before Sakura could question what he did, her sister breath out to life, "Sa…ku…ra," she rasps out.

"NEE-SAN!" the blonde haired woman cried out in complete joy and fussed over her sister.

Naruto left the two and summon three clones to check on Oboro, Yatsu, and the dark skin women — he quickly took note of the Uzumaki seal — who he assumed was the person they were looking for. While he check on Annerose. "How *pant* look *pant* were you *pant* standing *pant* there?" she asked in-between pants and breaths.

Naruto kneeled down and painted another seal on her before answering, "I just arrive too see you guys almost loosing," the black haired woman moan out slightly feeling her aches and pains around her body slowly dissipated. "You're not going to scold me for killing that bastard, cause…" she was cut off when Hiraiko's body suddenly went up in flames.

The hunter tilted his head, "Seems his benefactors wanted to leave no trace behind, which means." Acting quickly Naruto summoned another clone, which dash towards Asagi and Sakura side, before slamming his hand down, they suddenly vanish in a haze of smoke just as the base exploded.

The group soon found themselves outside, shocking Annerose, but none the less felt relieve that they made it out just in time. "I had a clone on standby for a reverse summon, just in case the enemy decided to pull a fast one," he stated, seeing the question already forming in her head. "That's all you need to know," he added sternly, not saying anything further and simply watch as the base crumble to the ground.

Annerose, to tired from fighting, nodded and laid back…onto Naruto, the bond not really knowing what to do simply pick her up, surprisingly, gently and set her next to a tree while he tended to the others.

A few minutes later the blackette woke up to bright starts above and feeling strangely refresh, "I see you're awake, can't say the same about the others." Naruto's voice rang out; she looked to see him tending to the fire, while the others rested. "That women you've been looking for had some injury and signs of abuse, but I guess you knew that already?" at her nodded he continue.

"I've healed her injuries, along with the others, but her psyche and mentality is something I can't heal."

"I understand," she said solemnly, foreseeing the trauma.

"My suggestion is have her focus, have her focus at the people truly behind the syndicate group." Annerose gave him a look of confusion, "It will give something to focus on, rather than her…event. This will also, possibly, give some closure," He elaborated.

"I see, could it work though," she asked.

He shrugged, "that depends on entirely at her, at the end of the day that's what matters." He said softly and leaned back.

"Forgive me for my bluntness, but you're rather…civil with us."

He shrugged again, "Do you want to fight?"

She shook her head, knowing that would only lead to death, or being eaten alive.

"Than theirs you're answer, Annerose-san."

Silences once again blanket them until, "thank you."

The blond male waved it off, "it was for the mission, so no need to thank me."

For some reason she felt that wasn't him showing off or acting all might, or shit. Rather it was uncharacteristic from what she assumed Naruto to be, it was actually carefree, like it was something simple and nothing new to the hunter, 'that's probably it,' she thought.

Her eyes started feeling heavy again, "don't worry I scattered some security seals around our area," she didn't hear the last parts of his sentence as she fell asleep.

Naruto simply started for a moment before gazing up to the star filled night, 'time to leave.' He got up and place scroll down, with a note stating that inside the scroll were their kills, including Hiraiko. Their kill, their money. One last look and he left, he didn't need to worry about their safety as they were in the thick of the forest far away from the enemy's base, but close to a small village, about an hour and half walk, depending on how fast they decided to go.

'Tonight wasn't as simple as I thought it would be?' he thought, slightly smirking, and vanish.

— **END—**

 **A/N — hey everyone thanks for reading and once again I'm sorry for the long wait, but here you go, another chapter, and a bit of a long one.**

 **Now pairing, will I pair Asagi, Oboro, Annerose, Ingrid, and Sakura (Igawa)? Depends really, I can go either way, images are on my profile — which I do not own, nope don't own it, just backspace the space, well you guys will figure it out. Oh is this a harem story, who knows, depends on the story.**

 **Timeline, set a year and a half before the cannon story.**

 **(Added) Just edited it slightly with Grammary.**

 **Well, that's all, good luck to everyone and good health.**

 **I'm also looking for a Beta reader.**

 **BYE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Act 1 — chapter 3

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

 **Jutsu/Technique**

 **"Non-human talking"**

 **'Non-human thinking'**

" **I was nothing more than a lab rat, used for experimentation because of my unique abilities. Until one day he saved me, took me in, and trained me to become strong. So I choose, no decided, to serve him as his servant and weapon, and to remain by his side until the day I die, or I die along with him. If you ask why; it's because I can't imagine living in a world without my Naruto." –Unknown**

" **It's the same with me and if you ask why; it's because he has become the center of our world, just as we are the center of his world." –Unknown**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

A little over a month has passed since Naruto's encounter with the Nadeshiko Nins and turning in the bounties for each syndicate members, or proxy members. Since then the blond has been searching for any information he could get his hands on, aside from the one he got.

In the last moments of the battle between Hiraiko and Annerose, Naruto had blanketed the area with a specially made Fūinjutsu illusion seal; a seal that would bend the personal perception of reality and whatnot, he did so to interrogate the former Iwa Nin for any information he had on the mysterious group.

That was the plan.

Hiraiko's body suddenly spasm uncontrollably like he was having a seizure or was doused with ice cold water. It was a few seconds in that his body stop twitching and stood up, in an awkward position of the body; bending in a way that shouldn't be possible, unless if you are extremely flexible.

It was then and there that Naruto knew someone has taken posses Hiraiko's body.

" _Greeting reaper,"_ It said in a dismembered voice, " _Sorry, but I can't have you probe and poke our property, as amusing as it will be. I can't simply allow that; know that I wish to have a proper conversation with a fascinating creature such as you, I simply don't have the time, so goodbye reaper."_ As soon as the voice finished, Hiraiko's body exploded into chunks of burnt flesh.

Luckily Naruto reacted quick enough to not get covered or get blasted.

It seems whoever Hiraiko worked for placed a precaution in the event he was captured in the form of a five-kilometer explosion. Extreme, but it gave the blond an idea of how far they are willing to go to keep their group a secret. Hence, why Naruto was meeting with his contacts in secrecy and discreet, making sure that he covered his tracks and movement, which was easy when he disappeared to the Aragami world for a day.

It's simple; a day in the Aragami world equals a month in the Elemental nation.

So vanishing and/or going off the radar was rather easy for the blond haired male to do and accomplish, to let things cool down a bit, but even then he has to still be careful. Why you may ask? It's because Naruto's persona is known, not enough that he's really exposed, just enough to have an eye out.

To further elude any possible pursuers Naruto made a few shadow clones and ask them to do some B-to-A rank bounty mission on different sides of the elemental nation, while keeping away from major and known settlements, while the actual Naruto meets up with his contacts and spies, after his day in the Aragami world.

This is where we find our protagonist, in the realm of his pseudo-family, training with Nyx and Tsukuyomi, which consequently is also his punishment for acting a bit arrogant and complaisant, **"Again, Naruto-kun!"** said person groan out in pain having to deflect another one of Tsukuyomi's whip attack and avoiding Nyx homing lasers/beams orbs.

Concentrating his chakra into his foot, Naruto leaps from his position, around five-hundred feet in the air, above Nyx and continuously channeled his wind chakra to maintain his elevated height, **"Now, concentrate."** The Siren fired off several shots at the blond, orbs which quickly hone on him. He quickly maneuvers away from each orb, avoiding each one and maintaining a regulated amount of wind chakra on both feet.

It was like the tree climbing exercise, just a little more advanced. Same principles apply, both emphasizing on control, concentration, and proper regulation. Too much, you'll find yourself flying around like a ragdoll. Too little and you'll find yourself falling, a lot.

Naruto was doing that and trying to avoid Nyx's seemingly harmless, seemingly meaning it could crack large boulders, orbs; which was traveling at around one-thousand-three-hundred and fifty mph, and currently failing, 'Shit,' a quick thought came to mind and Naruto channeled his fire chakra alongside his wind chakra, hoping to gain more forward thrust and momentum.

The results were not to his liking; he quickly lost control with his foot catching on fire, thankfully he landed on a pond. He still, though, suffered third-degree burns. "Fuck," he hissed out in pain, his healing ability didn't help numb that. As soon as it was done healing Naruto stood up — with a bit of difficulty — before getting a bump in the head by Nyx, who, like Tsukuyomi, had a frown on her face.

" **What did we tell you about adding another element?"** Tsukuyomi asked with a glare.

"Not too."

" **And what did you do?"** Nyx hissed out, also with a glare.

"I added my fire nature chakra with my wind nature chakra," Naruto said with his head down as he was scolded like a child by his two pseudo sisters.

" **Do you have any idea how stupid that was? Didn't we explicitly said not to add any, ANY, nature chakra! You are not yet ready for that step, not as you are now, and now look what happen to you! Had you not have your natural healing ability, you would have certainly lost those feet of yours!"** The siren leader scolded as she chewed him out a new one for that reckless move, which had to happen more times than one would think, given how serious Naruto look most of the time a lot of people would assume he was responsible and sensible; well he is, but most of the time he would do something stupid.

He has, after all, had until the Aragami entered his life, no one to raise him properly.

So it came down to Sekai, Nyx, Tsukuyomi, and the other females' members of the Aragami race to race the child into a proper man, as proper as he can be. And Naruto didn't complain one bit; he knew they did it out of love and care for him, which went beyond being simple contract holder and summon.

Still looking down Naruto, "I'm sorry Nee-chan," apologies.

Tsukuyomi sighs. **"Its fine Naruto, do be careful next time okay?"** Naruto nodded, **"Good, now go and rest up."** Not needed to be told twice, the blond hunter quickly stood up and left, leaving the two high-class Aragami.

Nyx let out a tired sigh, **"This is for the best,"** she stated firmly, " **He needs a firm yet gentle hands to keep him on the right track."**

Her sister nodded, **"Yes, even back then, he was quite reckless, despite his meticulous planning and calm sense of everything around him, he could still be so reckless."** Tsukuyomi recalled several instances of this and most of them were sparring session between him and Fantomu, or with the other Aragami, **"Naruto is still growing, despite his maturity; he's still a bit of a child who has finally had what he never had in the first place, a childhood and a family that cares for him,"** she had a look on her face of both happiness and sadness in mix with each other before shaking it off and both sisters left for a meeting with the Aragami leaders and Sekai.

Laying back on the soft dirt Naruto sigh feeling a bit relax and his body finally healing, 'maybe I should used those shadow clone to further progress.' He thought to himself. The blond had never used shadow clone outside of gathering information and hunting in any of his training session, he believed in a more hands-on approach; though he couldn't deny it was useful, especially when trying out new and dangerous Jutsu, but his stubbornness to do things had prevented him to do use the cloning technique.

But now, after today, he was considering using it; if only for the purpose of testing any and all new and dangerous Juts.

'I'll think about it later,' taking his pocket watch out, which was black and gold plated, and taking note of the time, 'hmm time to leave,' summoning a shadow clone to inform the others that he was heading out and meeting with his informants, Naruto vanish in a haze of smoke.

Instantly the blond found himself in a dark room and with a single clap the lights turn on revealing a rather lively looking room, you know the kind you'll find in luxury hotel and stuffs like that; how he afford it, money he saved up of course. 'Hmm, I'm a bit early, well might as well prepare for my informants' arrival.' The blond thought to himself and went to prepare tea and snacks, knowing how hungry his informant would be upon arriving.

He had met his contact months ago, after the end of his training with the Aragami…now that he thought about he wasn't exactly sure how long it was…wait a week, so that makes seven months.

He had met his contract seven months ago, in the most unlikely circumstances, it was during his run collecting bounties on B-to-A rank Nins when it leads him to a group of bandit guarding a cartload of children, curious and angered at the same time he followed them determine to free each children, and kill each and every bandit he could find.

Before he could delve deeper into his first encounter with his primary informant and spy, the bell of his door bell rung, three times, and followed by two knocks, and another doorbell, knowing full well who was it Naruto made his way to the door. "When the light shines brightest engulfing everything in its path, with no remorse nor reprieve?" he question.

"Then the shadow of darkness shall veil itself into the light, weaving itself into the light, halting it from its path, as a balance." A female voice answered, stoically.

Opening the door and standing outside was a woman with hair white as snow, soft tan skin, ruby blood colored eyes, and body that was to kill for; sexy, voluptuous, enticing, and dangerous. "Hello Selvaria, doing well I hope," he greeted softly to one of his few friends.

The white-haired girl smiled, the only smile she'll ever show to only her one person, "yes and hello Naruto-sama." She greeted back before stepping in.

Once inside Naruto led her to the living room where the tea and snacks were already set up, "I got you, your favorite Selvaria, so relax for a bit, I'm sure the journey was tiring." The girl nodded and took a small sip and found the taste even better than the ones she would usually make, but that was a given as she learned how to make tea — along with other skills — from the blond hunter.

"So how is it?"

"Delicious, thank you," Naruto nodded smiling a bit, before sitting down on the chair next to the couch Selvaria was sitting on.

Once she was done, "I haven't anything related to any of the people behind the Syndicate you've been hunting," Naruto gestured for her to go on, "but I manage to uncover several leads to their known operation around the elemental nation and the people backing them up, I've confirmed this with your spies by the way," she finished and handed him a report of her reconnaissance into some of that operation.

Naruto eyes narrowed, "most of these are the mining operation," looking up at the dark haired teen, she nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, they've been mining a rare ore that can emit chakra; elemental or otherwise." She handed out several photos she managed to take before leaving each mining site.

Naruto hummed as he analyzed each photo and his eyes widen, "impossible," he said in disbelief at what he saw.

Selvaria shook her head, "I'm afraid it is not," she took out a rather large ore, about the size of a small beach ball, and placed on the table, "they manage to find an ore that the necklace of the first Hokage is made off and they are harvesting it," She stated.

The blond's mind races at what the syndicates were harvesting these ore for, 'the only possible reason what and why they could be harvesting these ores for is to gain control of each tailed beast,' he thought, but that was too simple, too easy; even if it made sense, it just couldn't be the only reason, could it?

Seeing the confused look on her savior, yes savior; Naruto had saved her from a life of being used for her abilities that are completely unique to her. And decided to change the topic or at least get him to focus on it later since they have only so little to go on, they won't be able to come up with an actual reason as to why the syndicate was harvesting these ores.

She handed another envelope out, from her scroll, which was inside of a seal on her right hip, and handed it to the blond, which snaps him out of his current thoughts. "These are the people overseeing each mining operation, all of them are well known low S-ranked missing Nin from each major village," Naruto nodded and took out his bingo book.

Naruto hummed in thought again seeing each member and compare the picture in the bingo book with the photo Selvaria captured. "It is as I've thought, each of them has the seal; the same seal on Hiraiko's neck," he pointed at the tattoos on each individuals neckline.

At the confused look in Selvaria's eyes the blond quickly explained the function of the seal, as best he can that is. "That's disturbing, did you manage to get a name out of him," she asked.

Naruto shook his head, "no, all I know is they are aware of my presence, which is why I had to stay in the Aragami world," he stops for a second before continuing, "your test will begin within a month."

Her eyes widen ever so slightly and nodded, "I'll be ready," she stated confidently.

"Good, we'll restart your training tomorrow, for now, rest," the red-eyed beauty nodded and got up before vanishing in the shadows.

'I wonder, has she finally have reigned on her unique powers?' he mentally questions before leaving.

With Selvaria

The white-haired beauty currently in the bathtub relaxing to the warm water, she had travel a long way to get to this particular safe house, so a relaxing bath was way overdue. And reflecting on how in the past six months her life went from a test subject to an informant for one of the most dangerous Nins in the elemental nation. 'If it weren't for Naruto-sama I would still be stuck in that horrible place, being experimented on, being nothing more than a…a plaything,' she shivered at the bad memory surfacing, which causes a faint blue chakra to appear around her body making her glow a bit, realizing this, she quickly took in some air to calm herself, 'that was the past and this is now,' she told herself over and over again.

Getting out of the tub, Selvaria dried herself in front of the mirror and checked herself out, 'seems the diet and the seals Naruto-sama had for me have taken quite the effect,' she thought as she admired her body, which was a drastic change from her skinny and frail one when she was imprisoned. She was more define, shapely, muscular yet soft, and very curvy to a perfect hourglass figure; wide hips and a rather large bust size than most women in the elemental nation, possibly second to that Senju woman by a mere inch, or perhaps she was now larger than the Senju woman and just needed to check with a measuring tape. 'I'll do that later,' she steps out of the bathroom and lay down in the queen size bed.

She dreamt of needles going in and out of her skin, tubes being plunge inside part of her body, being strap into an electric chair to test her pain tolerance and a siphoning device that harvested her unique chakra. "NO, NO, NOO! STOP," she started thrashing around uncontrollably at the nightmarish memory as it turned into, "NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! AHH!" she screamed out and was about to explode until she felt a pair of strong and comforting hands wrap around her in a hug.

"Selvaria, I'm here, I'm here," the white-haired women open her eyes to see Naruto holding into his chest and looked at her with a concern and care, "you don't have to worry, none of them will ever harm you, ever!" he told her softly and to reassure her that those bastard were all dead.

"Na…Naruto-sama," she said in a quivering tone.

"Shh, shh," he hushes her as he gently rubbing her back, "I sensed you were having some bad memory and I was right," Selvaria didn't respond, feeling quite ashamed of herself, which Naruto felt.

"You don't need to feel ashamed around me, I won't judge you, and I won't think less of you. I know you are in pain, Selvaria, you don't need to hide it from me," he felt her nodded into his chest.

"Thank you," she said in a slightly muffled tone.

Naruto smiled slightly, "you don't have too," he said, "I'm always here, as I promised." He reminded her.

"Can…"

"Can…" Naruto trailed off and urge her to continue.

"Can…you…stay…with me…tonight," she asks, this time in a shy tone.

Naruto absentmindedly nodded, "if it helps you then I shall." He replied and lay her down with him.

"Thank you," she felt like she has said those words a million times today.

"You don't have to," and he replied with the same words like a million times since she has known him.

Selvaria smiled and closed her eyes, this time she didn't dream of those horrid nightmares, instead she dreamt of a house in an open filed with two children that have sun-kiss blond hair and snow white hair running around and played, and her lean her head on a comforting shoulder, holding an accepting and loving hand as they watch from the terrace of their house feeling content and happy.

"I love you Naruto-Kun," she said in her dream as she leans in for a kiss.

"And I you, my Selvaria," just as their lips drew closer, an alarm woke her up.

'Damn you!' She mentally cursed and glared at the perpetrator, which channeled her chakra causing the alarm clock to short-out and whizz out, 'that'll teach you,' she smirks triumphantly and leans into her beating pillow.

Then she realizes that pillows don't beat or are incredibly warm, 'oh my Kami!' she mentally screams as she realized that her head was resting on Naruto's broad chest and was on top of him. She dared look up and nearly squeal at how cute and peaceful Naruto look while sleeping, which was simple enhance by his whiskers that adorn his face.

Deciding not to ruin this moment, like she ever wants too, Selvaria simply closes her eyes and took in much of the blond's sent and warmness that radiated from him.

Which lasted for an hour and a half before Naruto woke her up, "are you okay?" he asked, still feeling concern for her.

Selvaria smiled and nodded, "yes."

Naruto lips curved into a small smile, "I'm glad," he slowly slid off the bed and stood up to stretch his limbs, letting the white-haired girl see all his strong and muscular back, "I'll go make us something to eat, after which we'll head for our doctor." He stated before leaving the room.

Selvaria sigh wanting the feeling to last long, but alas no rest for the wicked. She soon got up and freshens up before breakfast, all the while reflecting on last night event and a smile adorning her face, 'I swear I'll repay you for everything you've done for me, Naruto-kun,' she promised.

Stepping out of the room, after she dried and got dress, Selvaria's nose was assaulted by an amalgamation of sweet and aromatic smell of food, and her stomach responded accordingly with a loud growl, blushing she quickly made her way towards the kitchen to see Naruto finishing in setting up their breakfast; French toast, lemon and yogurt pancake, waffles, and hot coffee. "Eat up, we've got a long walk to the next village for a meet with, well you know already," he stated before sitting down and taking a quick sip.

Needless to say, Selvaria quickly followed through and started munching down on the large portion the blond cooked for her. 'I do wonder where all the food goes,' Naruto question curiously, since Selvaria never seems to gain any sort of weight or fat from what he could recall; he had chalked it up to her metabolism and it was probably it, though he did a hear a comment once that all the food must have gone to her breast, 'that's silly,' he shook his head and took another sip and was now eating his own portion.

After finishing up and Selvaria volunteering to wash the dishes Naruto decided to have a quick soak and clean up, which only took five-to-six minutes for him to finish and change to his casual clothes; a simple blue open polo drape over a black muscle t-shirt, jeans, and blue sandals — he normally would go out wearing his hunter's outfit, as he calls it, but he needed to remain hidden, and since no one knows the identity of the black hunter, it was perfect to go out as himself. "Naruto-sama, the dishes are done," he heard Selvaria call out from the kitchen.

"Good, we'll be heading out immediately." He stated as he checks on the seals on both his wrist; these seals are used to hide his hidden blades and his scythes. 'Seems to be in order,' he thought as the seals vanish, turning invisible, and step out of the room to see the white-haired women already waiting for him.

Taking in her appearance, she wore a black slim blazer over a casual sleeveless tank top, black skinny jeans, and blue sandals, "All set?" he asked, Selvaria nodded, "let's go then, we should reach our destination by noon." And with that, the two left the apartment/safe house.

Once outside Naruto couldn't help but feel the eyes of the villagers on them, but if he didn't feel any sort of negative implication, so he let them be. His companion, on the other hand, could feel the lingering looks of lust as she was familiar with the look, and jealousy on each villager; she knew why of course. Feeling a bit daring, she hooked her arm around Naruto's right arm and buried it between her breast, letting the village man and women think they were a couple, and staking her claim on the blond.

Naruto simple raises a single brow and mentally shrug letting her do as she pleased, though he did feel a small spike of negative emotion, which he found strange, but didn't do anything since none of them had any intention of killing or attacking them both; like they could.

Selvaria smirk victoriously and mockingly knowing that she had made her claim clear to the women and man of the village who were lusting out for her Naruto, well she hasn't yet fully claim that, but in time she will.

The trip didn't take long as Naruto had thought it would and they actually arrive relatively early, around ten-fifty. He had to thank a ban of musicians that were coincidently traveling to the same village as he and his companion were traveling two, 'I might hire them for my spy network,' he thought, it was a simple thought and he didn't really need to act on it, plus his spy network has already amassed quite the number and he wouldn't be surprised if these band of traveling musicians were already part of his spy network.

"Selvaria," he called out.

"Yes," she responded and turned her attention towards the blond.

"Are they part of our spy network," he asked.

"Ahh, I haven't given you the recent update to our roster," she took out a small paper form her purse, "and yes, they are part of our roster." She answered.

Naruto nodded, "I see, hmm." He hummed as turn back towards the band of musicians; they had a knowing look on their faces.

"Who would have thought the black hunter to be such a looker," a female holding a guitar stated and wink at their boss.

"You got that right, Ame-chan," the girl next to her said in agreement.

Selvaria red eyes narrowed at the two girls, who flinch at the sudden attention, "relax Bles-san, no need to give us that look," Ame quickly said, slightly nervous.

The white-haired women nodded and relented, "it's nice to meet you under pleasant circumstances," Naruto said in a professional tone and took out a scroll and handed it over a large bearded man, "this contains a million ryo, think of it as payment and a mission," he took out an envelope and handed it over.

The bearded man rubs his beard, "give us a few months and will find the information you're looking for," he said.

Naruto nodded, "good, just channel a bit of chakra into the scroll and I should instantly receive it," he said.

"Yes, sir…um?" he trailed off.

"Naruto, call me Naruto," he said.

The bearded man nodded, "Yes, Sir, have a good day."

Naruto nodded and smiled slightly, "same with you and you're group, and if ever you find yourselves under attack just channeled a bit of chakra on the other seal and I or Selvaria will instantly arrive to assist you and your group." The bearded man nodded gratefully.

Once that was settled the two Nins made their way through the village and stop on a building with a red cross on the middle, "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." A female voice said from inside, sounding quite annoyed.

"HOW!? Common babe, can you, at least, give me a chance here," an angry male said.

The door was flung open and the two Nins side-step as a male was thrown out, who looks worse for wears, "No, means no, Akio-san." A women tall woman who wore a doctor's coat over a white blouse that did little to hide her voluptuous body and short black skirt that ended just above the knees of her mile-long tan-colored legs, long dark hair that was tied into a pony-tail, and white sandals. On her name tag it read Dr. Shoko Sugimoto, "and besides I already have someone that I'm — Ahh speak of the devil, hello Naruto-kun and Selvaria," she greeted smiling brightly at the blond male.

Selvaria put on a strained smile and greeted back, "hello as well Sugimoto-san," she greeted.

Naruto was about to great her when suddenly the man name Akio grabs his arms, "hey punk how the fuck do you know Shoko-chan," he asked glaringly, trying and failing to intimidate the blond.

Seeing this Selvaria quickly got hold of the offending man's hand and gave it a harsh twist, "don't you dare touch him, don't even look at him," she snared out and channeled the full brunt of her KI directly to the cowering male.

"That's enough, Selvaria, let him go." She did, but before giving Akio's arm another twist, "to answer your question, Shoko here is my personal doctor and physician, and since I've answered your question, leave," he channeled his own KI, and Akio wished for the white-haired chick's own KI than the blond as he quickly scrambled away with a little brown coloring on his pants.

"My, that was so manly, showing that coward his place," Shoko said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, "as expected," she whispered seductively, though she knew it wouldn't affect him since he was a bit dense, something she plans to rectify.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her attitude, it was normal to him, having known Shoko for a long time now. Selvaria, on the other hand, latch herself onto Naruto and glared the female doctor, sighing as he could feel the attention on the crowd on them, Naruto quickly grabs hold of the two by the hip, causing them to squeak in surprise, and walk inside the building.

He summoned a clone to fix the door as he made his way to the private room on the second floor of Shoko's building. "I'll go makes us some tea, while you two cool off," he said and left the room, it was always the same with this two every time they meet and he would usually leave to cool off after fifteen minutes or so and bring them tea, and the last time he returned with the tea he found them both sweating and blushing for some odd reason, odd because the room has an air condition untie and odder as he smelled an unknown aroma that he could not identify.

"My, my a little more daring huh, Selvaria," Shoko asked crossing her arms below her large bust, "can I assume you've finally done it with him?" she teased enjoying the crimson blush adoring the white-haired beauties face.

"Shut up," she glared and eyed the women in front of her irritatingly.

Shoko merely rolled her eyes, "well, if you're not gonna make the first move then I will," she said with a much more stern voice. "You are not the only one who has fallen in love with him and I plan to teach him that," she stated.

Selvaria glared at her even further, while she knew Shoko and Naruto has known each other for a long time now, and aware of the dark-haired doctor's feeling for the blond, it didn't mean she would back down, "I won't let you," she stated firmly and stood her ground, letting her chakra become visible.

Shoko didn't even flinch and simply sigh followed by a small chuckle, "look I have no problem with sharing Naruto, and you know this fact after our little time together that one afternoon," and just lime that her seductive and playful tone return.

While true she did mind sharing Naruto with other women, she couldn't blame the blond per-say for Selvaria's feeling for him; knowing him as long as she has, his genuine feeling for a person and that kind nature hidden beneath all that ice cold exterior would easily attract any female that had their sense about them, and Naruto has certainly had for her.

She had met him one day out while she was picking herbs laying down upon a tree, bleeding, and back then she knew him as the black hunter. Her instincts as a doctor quickly told her to help him and she did, using the herbs she gathered and using a cloth she tore from her clothes she quickly made a patch covering his wounds, which of course woke him up and a blade pressed up against her neck.

It was a natural response which she quickly defuses by telling him she was helping her, it took a few seconds before he relents, and she got to work on treating his wounds. But she didn't anticipate some missing Nins following her and she recognizes them hanging out in the village's local strip and bar clubs, eyeing her like a piece of meat. They quickly realize who she was treating and told her to step away and let them kill him, and they'll reward her later — she knew what kind of reward they were talking about and it wasn't money.

She told them to off and threw several poisoned tips throwing knives at Naruto would be killers, she only managed to get two as the other six manage to dodge her initial attack, using that she tried to lift Naruto up so they could possibly escape, but one of them tug on her hair and slammed her to the grown, calling her bitch as he did.

And he was about to kill her or possible knock her out for their own uses late, probably the lateral part, but Naruto recovered and quickly killed them all. He was still injured because the poison in his system was a corrosive type of poison that attacks the person's nervous system, if it wasn't for his natural healing ability slowing down the poison he would have died. Thankfully though she knew a cure for that and drag him through the back alley and to her building, the next day he thanked her for saving him.

He stayed for a couple of weeks and that's when she got a glimpse of the man behind the mask and found him quite the character, in a good way, and couldn't believe that this was the same feared killer in the elemental nation. As time passes and she got to know him more and more, with him always coming back so she could check up — that she insisted on, her thought and assumption on him was spot on.

And somewhere in the middle she started developing feelings for the mysterious blond until she fully fell for his silent charm and his overall self, to prove a point he told her who he was and his past without fear or hesitation, not even a plea for help or obligation of emotional support, anything along the same lines.

Naruto simply trusts her and even told her that he has come to care for her well being, he wanted her to be part of his life as one of the few people he could count on. And she accepted it fully.

The white-haired beauty once again blushes furiously having recalled their intimate act together and was thankful for the sound barrier Shoko placed up. "I…well," she refused to look Shoko in the eyes.

"You're afraid that he might ignore you for me?" it wasn't a question, Selvaria nodded, "I'm afraid as well that it might happen to me, but I'm not." The white-haired beauty's eyes confusing look directly at Shoko's chocolate brown eyes.

"Because I know Naruto-kun would never leave us or hurt us in anyway, physically or emotionally," she said confidently like it was a factual thing.

Selvaria made no response to deny that, she couldn't even if she wanted, having again recall last night's event, "so, how are we going to do this?" she asks.

Shoko hummed in thought, "Well, first off we need to confirm what he sees us, does he sees us as sisters or potential lovers, or more. And I know how." Selvaria gulps slightly at the glint in the doctor's eyes.

A few moments later Selvaria found herself wearing a tight nurse outfit that was button properly around her chest area showing an enticing amount of cleavage, "Are you sure about this?" she questioned.

Shoko nodded, "I'm sure and Naruto is in that age where his hormones will act on its own, and as dense as he is, he won't be able to ignore his hormones or his instincts." She licked her lips in anticipation.

Just now Naruto entered the room with smoking hot tea, "I brought tea, I hope the two of you have cool — why is Selvaria wearing that?" he stops and asked closing the door behind him to not waste the cool air around the room.

 **(Lemon warning)**

Shoko smiled seductively as Selvaria took the tray and placed it on the countertop and both women guided and slightly confused Naruto to the bed, "I've already finished checking on Selvaria, Naruto-kun, and now it's your turn, and this won't be like our other sessions," she whispered as she slowly took Naruto's clothes off with her nurse's help. The blond haired man felt nervous for some reason, not in the way that bad, but something else. He couldn't place it but it felt like his stomach was churning and his heart slightly racing, 'the heck is going on?' he mentally questioned as the last of his clothing were remove, he didn't know when his pants were removed, and now he was bare naked.

He heard them gasp, "oh my, oh my indeed," Shoko said with a blush and glazed eyes, Selvaria was also in slight shock but couldn't voice it instead she choose to remain quiet and gulp down at seeing Naruto's male anatomy. "Your tool is certainly, ahem, blessed; around thirty-five centimeters with a grit of eleven inches," Naruto couldn't help but shiver, which again he found odd, at the looks both women were looking at him.

To be blunt Naruto was huge, bigger than any male Shoko has ever had the displeasure of coming to know, "now let's begin your physical examination first; I'll start off with your penis, to check if there are no abnormalities with it, so I need it erect," stated as slowly stroke his member with her right hand, getting a slight pulse on it, "I need you to get on your hands and knees on the bed," she ordered.

Naruto, not really sure what's going on, followed suit and got on the bed on all fours, "Good, now let's begin," she turned her gaze towards a stun Selvaria, "Oh nurse I need your help with this part," this snap the white-haired beauty from her state and nodded, and now both women were stroking his length until it was fully erect.

Naruto gasp suddenly and let out a small moan, "why…ahh…does…it…feel…ahh," he gasps out as he felt something about to come out, "s…stop…some…thing…ahh," he felt their hands speed up and felt a pair of lips around his balls.

Shoko let go of his balls with a resonating wet pop sounds and smirk impressively, "You've certainly held out longer than I imagine a virgin would and your response leads me to believe that you've never once masturbated before," she said evidence by the blond trying and slowly failing to hold back his semen from bursting out from all the attention she and Selvaria was giving him, "if you don't masturbate regularly to let the semen out, you'll only build up stress. But I digress, you wouldn't have to do it on your own now, so let it out Naruto-kun, holding it in will make it worse," she ordered and resume with sucking on his ball back while furiously stroking his grit fast to get him to cum and using her thumb to rub his anal hole.

"Don't hold back, Naruto-sama, and let it all out," Selvaria said after letting his balls out of her mouth and started licking it with much vigor.

Naruto couldn't hold it any long longer and let out, good thing Shoko had placed a beaker on the bed to catch his semen as it burst out from his dick in waves, which quickly filled the beaker. Seeing this Selvaria quickly switch the now filled beaker with another one and miraculously caught the white spunk without anything getting on the bed.

Shoko giggled seeing a large amount of baby batter and pulled his cock backward and placed it inside her mouth, she grins as the desired effect took hold in the form on Naruto moaning out loudly. She let go of his cock to let Selvaria suck on it as well, she did and she moan long with Naruto as she found it a turn on, 'seems she has thing for sucking on cocks, if her moans are anything to go by,' she thought as the sexy white-haired women let go of Naruto's cock looking quite pleased with herself.

Naruto panted as he turned over to the side of the bed and looked at the two women, "Now to sample your semen, which normally I would normally need to test it on a machine, but I have a better idea," moonlit blue eyes widen as the two women he has known drank his semen down like it was their favorite drink, and made his cock throb in slight pain.

"Hmm, salty and bitter yet sweet," Selvaria commented with a furious blush permanent on her cheeks.

Shoko nodded, "Taste is what I would call it," she said and stood up on the bed and remove her clothes, revealing her large bust and black thong. Her nurse followed suit and remover her clothing, feeling a bit shy she placed her arms around her own large breast and made them look big.

Naruto gulp as he felt something swell up inside his mind and body before he could act on it he was pushed down by Shoko with her foot, "now, now we haven't even finished with the first part of your examination, Naruto-kun, be patient." She purred out and giggled.

He was about to respond but cut off with his own moan, feeling his member inside a wet and warm place, "My, taking the initiative before me, what an unruly and naughty nurse you are Selvaria," the dark-haired beauty said, "I need to punish you for that," she pinch and tweak Selvaria's nipples making her moan as suck off Naruto's cock.

It didn't take long and the white-haired beauty gasp out from the pleasure and subsequently letting go of Naruto's cock, "oh for me? Why don't mind if I do," Shoko engulf Naruto member in a single motion making the blond gasp and moan out loudly, nearly getting crossed eyes from the feeling he was getting.

SPANK!

Shoko moan out into Naruto's bulbous head when she felt a hands slap her wide ass, she took a second to look back at Selvaria, who decided to get some revenge, grinning at her and slap her ass again, knowing full well the effect it would bring on the sexy doctor. Shoko grin and started sucking again as Selvaria slap her ass turning her on even further

And just like the white-haired woman who was spanking her, she gasps out letting the cock go free for the spanker to suck off the piece of man meat, "so daring," she grins and now took turns in sucking and licking Naruto's cock.

Naruto, he was putty in their hands now, his moans echoed in the room as the two worked on his tool. Strangely his didn't feel cold as he should since the air conditioning unit was on, instead, he felt really, really hot. Like his body was heating up on the inside out, but he didn't feel any discomfort. Instead, he felt good, great even, and he wanted to feel it more, "why…ahh…does…Kami...feel…good," he asked in between moans.

Shoko decided to take a few seconds off the contest to see who would make Naruto cum first, "Its real simple, Naruto-kun, your body right now is feeling pleasure, the pleasure that you can only obtain with a partner. Now like Selvaria said before, don't hold back and let it all out," she said and resumed with competing with the white-haired beauty over Naruto's cock.

The blond's mind was suffering from sensory overload as his nose was assaulted with the unknown aroma that seems to originate from both women and his mind was overwhelm by the feeling he was getting, "ahh…it's…coming…again," he said and both women quickly started licking his length and large helmet. Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and let out, his dick spurting out semen like a fountain.

Selvaria was the first to taste his orgasm with her mouth, swallowing with the best of her ability. Her cheeks puffed out by the amount of cum inside her mouth and knew she couldn't hold it all in, she had no choice but to let go, much to her disappointment. She wanted to taste it more of his cum and wanted to feel the warmness around her throat, but she couldn't.

Luckily Shoko manages to engulf Naruto's cock, once more, without spilling and guzzle it down as much as she could. Now she was competing with jugging down the thick cum before she chock on it, she found herself loosing. But her stubborn nature prevented her to yield until she was absolutely sure she couldn't handle it any longer, after a few seconds she gave up.

This gave Selvaria another go for tasting and churning his semen down more, as it seemed to never end and, in the end, it was also a bit too much for her and let go, giving Shoko a turn. Both women would switch between each other to gulp down Naruto's thick batter until, after a minute, he was done cumming and has to lay his head down, his cock though was still hard as a rock. "Hmm, I could drink this all day and be fully satisfied," Shoko commented placing both her hands on her cheek, loving how Naruto's semen tasted.

Selvaria nodded, "I could have this as a meal and be full with it," she placed her hands on her stomach, feeling the semen slush around a bit.

Shoko glance at the blond's still hardened member and smiled, impress that it was still this hard even after their assault on it, "Well, we have to make sure it has no other abnormality with one final test," she pushed her large breast upwards telling Selvaria what to do, she got the message.

Naruto, who was slightly recovering, gasp out once again at the sudden feeling of soft yet firm orbs of flesh around his cock, looking down he saw both women's breast wrap tightly around his cock as they moved it upward and down, causing him to moan out once more. "I…ahh…can't…ahh," he moaned out once more feeling two wet objects circling around the bulbous part of his dick and around a particularly sensitive area.

Both women pressed their lips together in a wet kiss, large helmet in the middle, and lashed their tongues out to once again obtain their new favorite meal. "You don't need to hold back," Selvaria said and suck a bit of his cock, "We know your still sensitive and it's not healthy to let build up, so cum for us, Naruto-kun," Shoko ordered in a sultry tone and trailed the head of his cock and swirled around with her tongue, and using her hand to slap the big head on her and Selvaria harden nipples.

Naruto howled out as he once again orgasm, covering both women in thick globs of white batter. Shoko giggled as she and her nurse cleaned of his thick head, before cleaning and swapping cum with each other. Eyes widen at the site of the two women licking each other clean of his cum and kissing each other while swapping cum, "wow," he said as cock pulse, still very much alive and wanted more attention.

"You did great, now for the last part of the examination," Shoko squatted over his crouch, straddling him, and fingered her pussy to get it loose for the large dick that was going to enter her, "I need to test your stamina, to do that, I'll need to take you long cock deep and hard, until you cum inside of me." She gasps as she slowly impales herself into his cock and gritted her teeth in slight pain as her velvet walls stretch to accommodate the large intruder.

"Oh Kami, so big," she purred out feeling her pussy stretch out to the length she never imagines possible, and once she felt him hit her cervix entrance she shivered. She looked down and saw a long bulging outline of her normally flat stomach. Her eyes widened at the realization, Naruto was so big he was stretching her stomach! The sight and feeling sent her crashing into an orgasm, spraying Naruto with girly cum.

Selvaria couldn't really blame her for cumming, he stuffed her to the point of it being visibly seen, and it turned her on very much. She got onto Naruto's head and look down in the pleasured and confused filled place, "I want to test how your tongue is doing and determine if it has any abnormalities, what I want you to do is to lick the outer line of my pussy and this part here," she cooed as she slightly played with her clit, "Until I say otherwise," Naruto nodded as something took hold of him, something primal.

Shoko moan finally getting used to his length and started moving up and down in a rhythmic motion, making pleasure run through both her and Naruto's body in waves. Selvaria moan as she felt the blond lick the outer lips of her pussy and her clit, "ahh YES!" both women screamed out in pleasure. And Naruto took it all in stride as he found the taste of Selvaria quite delicious and Shoko's inside extremely good, but tight like a glove size too small, so he tried to loosen it up by thrusting upwards as Shoko decanted down.

This had the opposite effect and seems to cause her walls to tighten around his cock, "OH KAMI YES!" the sexy doctor moaned out as she felt Naruto thrusting and somehow matching her pace, she bent down and started sucking on his nipples, nibbling on them ever so slightly, making him moan. Not letting up or even knowing what he was doing Naruto licked the outer line of Selvaria's pussy like it was his favorite ice cream and paid close attention towards the small bean bag, which seems to cause more and more of those taste liquids to spill out, which is what wanted to taste more of so Naruto energetically concentrate all his efforts on the round organ that was Selvaria's clit. "LICK IT MORE NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed out in sheer pleasure and her orgasm slowly building up, which was speed up by Shoko groping her breast and playing with her nipples, the white-haired beauty turned around to face her and did the same, with one hand on the sexy doctor's breast and another on her rear end and gave it a slap.

Both women moan into the kiss from pleasuring and the unexpected, but welcome, action from their blond lover pushed both women to the edge, partly because how vigorous Naruto and partly because of certain necessities he wanted and wanted out of; he wanted to loosen Shoko and wanted to taste more of those taste liquid from Selvaria's pussy. "CUMMING!" both women shout and rode their respective orgasm, covering Naruto in a small puddle of girly liquid cum.

Both women panted heavily as their orgasm rock their body to euphoric heights, "Hmm that was wonderful, but we are not done yet," Shoko stated and slowly slid off Naruto's long length, enjoying how it unsheathed from her tight, and probably ruin, pussy. "Selvaria switch with me," the white-haired beauty made no resistance and oblige eagerly.

But just before she could put it in, she stops worryingly, no hesitantly was more like it. "What's wrong," she heard Naruto ask.

Selvaria didn't turn to address him, feeling a bit ashamed, "this body…this body has been used before," she chokes out and stiff a sob, "I'm unclean, ugly, unworthy," she said and was about to leave, but felt a pair of hands hold onto her own.

"Look at me," he ordered softly, but she didn't, "Selvaria Bless, I order you to look at me," this time he ordered her firmly.

She hesitated but comply and looked at Naruto with small tears threating to fall, "You are none of those," he said with conviction in her tone, "What happened in the past has nothing to do with you now! I don't find out unclean, ugly, or unworthy. If anything, I consider myself lucky to know someone like you, both of you," he gave Shoko a knowing look that hopefully coveys the message he was trying to send her.

By the beautiful doctor's smile, she got the message. "So please, don't think of yourself less and don't let your pass hunt you or control your current life; you Selvaria Bless, you are beautiful and one of my most precious person." He said, pouring all his feelings into each word.

The damn had finally broke after Naruto said those words and the tears freely flown down, tears of happiness, "Thank…you…Naruto-kun," she said between sobs and felt her loins burn with want and desire, desire and want to please the man who has stolen her heart and made her fall in love with him, both of them. She quickly dried off the tears and position herself on top of his cock in a reverse cowgirl position, "Naruto-kun, let me show you how thankful I am," he was about to protest that she didn't have too, but the words died down his throat and instead was replaced by his moans.

Beside them Shoko smiled and whispered, "just let her shower you with her affection and love, my love" she whispered and nibbled on his right ear, and before he could ask, he found himself tasting Shoko's own soak pussy, "Now, Naruto, start licking the inside of my pussy by inserting your tongue inside, lick it like how you did with Selvaria," he could respond as once again that primal urge took over and started to eat out the sexy doctor's pussy.

"Good, hmm." She cooed out, loving the sensation she was feeling.

It was even more so for Selvaria as she moans out uncontrollably from the pleasure she was feeling, so much so that her busy watered out her wetness like a broken fountain, "Ahh, more, more, hmm." She purred out a bit slutty. But she didn't care if she did sound like one; all she cared about was making love and pleasuring the man both she and Shoko love.

Soon the room was filled with moans and wet flesh and a permanent smell of sex-saturated the air, as it became apparent that all three people inside were lost in the sea of pleasure and nirvana. They were so lost that they even lost the sense of time as all efforts of the mind and other senses were directed towards pleasuring and nothing else, "Ahh…I…ahh…can…fell…oh Kami…getting….harder," Selvaria moaned out, her face distorted by the euphoric feeling as she closed in on her own orgasm and she could feel Naruto's own closing in as well, "Hmm, yes, your tongue feels great Naruto-kun," Shoko cooed out, her own orgasm fast approaching.

But all good things must come to an end sooner than later, well they wanted it later, but both women couldn't hold their respective orgasm back and came, hard, around Naruto. "NARUTO!" they screamed out his name in pleasure as their orgasm hit their body like a train or a powerful Jutsu, and they rode it out like a woman possesses, well possess by both love and lust. Heavily breathing, like they just went into labor…at the sudden thought, both women blush even more and their eyes glazed over the possible children they both might have with Naruto.

Shoko manages to maneuver herself out of Naruto's face to the side of the bed and Selvaria, like the sexy doctor before her, slowly pulled out from the blond's long, thick, cock moaning all the way until it was out with a wet pop. And said blond was panting, still feeling hot as hell, dick still hard. "My, you've certainly lived up to your clan's never-ending stamina," Shoko giggled and slowly stroke his cock, getting a twitch of pleasure from it.

Selvaria couldn't really say anything, still recovering and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, other than helping the female doctor with Naruto's length. "Now, for the second part of your physical examination," Shoko was the first to move to the right side of the large king size bed followed by the white-haired beauty, after getting a few her bearings back, and spread their legs apart, showing they're still glistening and dripping sex. "I need you to thrust, like what you were doing earlier to loosen me and Selvaria up, but also use your finger," seeing the confused look on his face Shoko elaborated more.

Shoko moan as she inserted two fingers into her sensitive walls, "Use your middle and ring fingers like this to stimulate our vagina walls until we spray those liquids you've come to enjoy, but you can only do that with one of us, so you have to interchange between the two of us; this will test your stamina and your brain functions of motion," she said and Naruto nodded.

Smiling both women used their fingers to spread their pussy invitingly towards the blond, "okay choose who are you gonna insert that tool of yours and who are you gonna fin-ahh," Shoko moan out as Naruto slowly entered her tight walls, "oh Kami," Selvaria followed suit as she felt his fingers insert themselves into her wet caverns.

Shoko purred and cooed lovingly, "That's it, take it slow and make love to us, claims us." Naruto nodded and let his prime instincts take over and just redid his earlier actions of thrusting motion to both to loosen up a bit, which found difficult yet good in a way. Once he felt them tighten he slowly speed up his pace, this action got both women mewing out his name as sparks ran through their bodies like a lightning Jutsu. Faster…ohh…harder," they both ordered in a sultry tone, quickly getting lost in the sea of never-ending bliss and ecstasy.

Naruto found his a quick pace as thrust become more precise, faster, and harder; which he found odd, but gave it no further thought, no his thought were making both women happy since he could see the joy on their faces and to an extent further the good feeling his body is experiencing. Later, down the road of time, he would find out the implication of his action and what it truly yields.

Feeling his left hand stiff the blond decided to switch from Shoko to Selvaria. Pulling his harden dick out, with some difficulty, Naruto slowly inserted it inside of the white-haired beauty's tight canal. "Naruto-kun, hmm," she moaned out, feeling full once again. "Hmm, yess," this was followed by the female doctor's own moans of pleasure as he inserted his right fingers into her velvet walls.

Naruto grunted feeling his dick and fingers being constricted tightly, so he did the only sensible thing he could…he rock his hips and fingers faster and harder. Selvaria's eyes nearly rolled back behind her skull as pleasure overwhelm her mind and sent into the gutter, all she could do now was moan out, although her body is subconsciously trying to match Naruto's furious pace. "Ahh, KAMI!" She manages to scream out, tongue refusing to return back inside her mouth and face slowly turning ahegao

Shoko, on the other hand, had no problem matching the blond's fingering with her hips jerking up and down, making use of his fingers like her own personal toy to further the addictive pleasure she was currently feeling, "harder, hmm…yes!" She cooed as the blond furiously increased his pace finger fucking her tightening walls in a vain effort to loosen her up. "OH KAMI YES!" She screeched out as both Naruto's fingers found and assaulted her G-spot, her tongue prodding out of her mouth and body twitching from her multi mini-orgasm running through her body.

Time was a fickle thing when one was lost in the fun of their indulgence and this was certainly no exception. Hours became minutes and minutes turn into seconds as the tree lost themselves to their carnal acts; Naruto unknowingly, or luckily, found the perfect pace between switching and thrusting between the two hot women, and soon pushed them once again over the edge. And they weren't the only ones. Naruto's dick started expanding and more pre-cum started oozing out signaling that he was about to cum.

"In…ahh…inside…oh Kami…cum…hmm…inside US," Shoko manage to say despite her mind being in the gutter of pleasure. "Ohh…yes…please…" Selvaria gargled out, mind still lost.

Naruto grunted before nodding once, and then he let out all his cum first into Shoko and filled her to the brim, and also making her cum all over him as he moved out. Still cumming, he pulled out of her tight twat and quickly shoving his dick inside Selvaria, knocking the wind out of her and sending her crashing into her orgasm and quickly bloating her inside with his cum. He kept this up and switch as fast as he could to not spill anything on the bed, and the two women's womb tried their best to contain his baby batter — on a side note it was good that they took some pregnancy pills, if not they would have been easily impregnated by the blond — from spilling out.

Finally spent Naruto let the last of his load and shoot it into both women mouth; they gladly took it and savored it before swallowing. Both channeled their chakra into their respective wombs to trap the semen from escaping, wanting to feel Naruto's warm cum inside them for a while. All the while Naruto was slowly recovering along with his primal instincts taking over his mind, exampled by his still hardening cock.

Shoko sigh in content, "Well, you certainly pass the-KYA!" She squealed in surprise when she felt Naruto rub his still harden dick, "Wait…Naruto-kun…I" she tried to say something and get him to stop for a moment for her to recover, but the was muffled by her moans as Naruto once again inserted his cock inside her still sensitive walls.

"Oh…wow…so…good," she moans out all inhibition was once again replaced by pleasure as Naruto piston his tool in and out of her sore pussy like a man posses, well he is possessed by his primal instincts. He placed her on her side and lifted her right leg over his shoulder while still moving his hips in a quick and strong tempo. "Oh…gonna-mhhp," Shoko was silence by Selvaria with a wet and sloppy his, Naruto having already probing her own walls with three fingers getting the white-haired beauty in on the action.

Selvaria manage to move the sexy doctor onto her back and got on her, while still making out, and on top of her as Naruto mercilessly pump his steel cock with gusto. "AHH!" the white-haired beauty scream out, feeling the blond's hard member slid inside her with force the nearly caused her to blank out.

Naruto growled as he once again found his previous pace, but unlike before, with his dick interchanging between Shoko and Selvaria in quick, but, precise thrust, hitting their G-spot and closed cervix, so much so that he was slowly opening it up for his big tool's head to somehow enter, "Oh Kami, you're fucking my womb open," Shoko said, feeling like a battering ram was going through he. "Claim it; claim my womb Naruto-sama!" Selvaria sultry told him, she hasn't fully recovered from her previous orgasm and was still lost.

Getting a good grip on both women's hips, Naruto quick and harden his pace even further; desire building up further inside him, his mind pressing him on to claim them even further than before, and with one single thrust he entered Shoko's womb, it was instantaneous. She came madly onto her two partners, covering both with her liquid cum.

Grunting from the slight pain of her walls vice-like grip on his prick, Naruto manage to pull out and, in the same motion, pushed inside Selvaria's own vagina and pierced her womb; this made her quickly cum and actually, momentarily, blackout with her seeing black spots. He repeated the process over and over again until his dick was fully coated by his previous orgasm with their wetness as he continually pounds both women to pleasure induced coma.

Shoko and Selvaria didn't anticipate the intensity nor did they anticipate Naruto's animalistic instincts taking over so quickly, but they could do nothing to prevent themselves from turning into a quivering hot mess and a personal one-hole for the man they both love, not like they didn't want too, on contrary, they wanted it and now they were both getting it without an ounce of regret.

Right then and there, they decided anytime, all the time, and anywhere; if Naruto wanted to it, then both of them would gladly bend over and let him do it. Be it in public or otherwise, they didn't care, as long as they were receiving this addictive drug of pleasure they would gladly do it. "I'm…ahh…letting," he could be finished as he pained their inside white with cum and this amount was ten-times more than the previous load and quickly bloated both their wombs to the brim, expanding it like a balloon.

Both ladies scream and moan out Naruto's name like a symphony as their orgasm sent their minds to the mud and melted it with unbelievable amount of pleasure, heck their eyes had heart shapes glowing in them and saw starts around, it was safe to say that Naruto has truly claimed both of them in body, mind, and soul.

A minute later and their orgasm died down, with Naruto shooting the last remaining cum on both their slightly bloated stomach. Panting as he finally calm down and mind returning normal, having been spent from the…he actually doesn't know how long they were at it and he really didn't care to look at the clock to know, and he laid down on the right side of the bed and the two women, miraculously crawled over to him; Shoko taking his left and Selvaria on his right. "We love you Naruto-kun," they whispered lovingly towards him.

Naruto felt his heartbeat and flutter as tears welled up and drop, but he felt incredibly happy and he didn't know why. "I…I can't explain, but my heart is…why is it that I'm crying, I don't feel sad or in pain. So why am I crying?" he asked out loud with a huge smile on his face.

Hearing this both women's mind snap back to a bit of normalcy to answer his question, knowing how incredibly important this moment is, "Naruto-kun, what do you think of us?" Shoko asked in a serious yet nervous tone, "Please we want to hear your thought on us," Selvaria added with a quivering tone as she openly let her nervousness out.

"I…I feel like, I'm content and the thought of you two with me fills me with this unexplainable emotion that I can't identify; it was like before, but different. When I thought of you two gone and away from me, I feel constricted around my chest area like someone shoved their hands inside me and slowly crushing my heart. Not like this, not like this at all." He shook his head and stop as he closed his eyes to gather what he wanted to express.

Both Shoko and Selvaria's heart pump once again as they slowly realize what his word meant, but they needed to hear him finished to be a hundred percent sure.

Naruto opens his eyes and it had an undeniable sparkle in them, like the stars in the sky. "Like this, the two of you with me, the two of you being happy; it fills me with so much emotion that I feel like my heart is about to explode and in a good way. It's unlike how I feel around the Aragami, not at all. It's different and I like it; having the two of you in my arms, I feel…I feel…oh, Kami I can't even find the words to describe it, other than pure…joy and contentment." He finished with a sigh.

Both women smiled brilliantly at him, finally confirming his feelings, "Naruto-kun what you are feeling is love; not familial love like what you have with the Aragami, but love for someone beyond words." Selvaria started as leaned down and kissed his lips with all her own love and passion.

"The kind that you can only give to someone who makes you feel alive, who can make fly with just simple words, and who you want to be with forever." Selvaria moved away and allow Shoko to pour her own feeling as she kissed Naruto.

"It's the kind of love that you have been denied of knowledge of by _them,"_ she spat out the last part with venom, "But even that didn't stop your heart from reaching out." Selvaria finished with a smiled as she caressed his cheeks lovingly.

Shoko pulled back after losing all air in her longs, "The kind f love we feel about you, Naruto-kun." She said after the kiss.

Naruto stared at the two and saw their eyes sparkle and glisten with an emotion that he could only assume is love, but it wasn't like how his Aragami pseudo-sisters would look at him, "Love," with that one word his lips curled into a large smile, "Will you to love as I love you," he asked, now feeling extremely nervous, like he was a child again.

Shoko and Selvaria smiled at him and said, with all the emotion they could muster, "We already do, we already love you beyond words, Naruto." They said sealed it with a three-way kiss.

His smile only widen and the tears just kept on flowing, "Thank you, I finally found it, no." He looked at the two of them, "I finally completed my family," he said and brought both women into his chest in a hug, they smiled and hugged him back.

That day, that was the day Naruto found complete and utter joy.

— **END—**

 **Well that's all folks, we have an official pairing with Naruto; Dr. Shoko Sugimoto from Umemaro and Selvaria Bles from Valkyria Chronicles –both characters are owners by their respective owners. I felt like it was time that both are featured in a story and what better time than February, the Month of love?**

 **Their personality will be more or less the same; Shoko seductive and calculative nature, and Selvaria's devotion and fierce attitude.**

 **Harem limit, that's is for me to know and for you people to guess.**

 **Well, that's all; please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Note — I decided to include this in this chapter rather than separate it, sorry for the confusion.**

 **Just a quick note, should I or should I not rewrite my old stories? Should I continue them? Please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Act 1 — chapter 4

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

 **Jutsu/Technique**

 **"Non-human talking"**

 **'Non-human thinking'**

" **Love is…love is…hmm…I got no words to describe it. Because love can't be described, it just happens spontaneously and in the most unlikely circumstances. We are all powerless to stop from happening, but I'm happy to feel powerless before the feeling of love. Since it brought me the joy in my life." — Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just my own Ideas.**

Naruto woke up to many mornings feeling lost, afraid, and sad. That was during his childhood, as the dawn reminded him of another day that his life was utter and complete crap. His family emulated like gods while he was looked upon with scorn and hatred. He hated the sun then as it was harsh reminded of his life and the state he was in.

As time went on he started to feel nothing, absolutely nothing, when he woke to next sunrise. The stigma was still there, it was still gnawing at him every time he spots or passes a happy-go-lucky family; it would hurt him inside and often he would express this by taking on bounty mission after bounty mission, just to distract himself from the pain and the hole in his heart.

Now, though, now, he felt happy, content, and free from all worldly problems. It very well be because of the two naked women sleeping beside him and using his chest as a pillow, looking just as content and happy as he is — if not more and it showed as they both had this seemingly glow around them, 'Must be their chakra,' he thought as he brushed off a stray locks on Selvaria's and Shoko's hair, enjoying how they moan in perfect harmony.

The smile on his face was brighter than the sun itself as gaze down on the two people he cares and loves the most, 'my precious.' He thought with soft eyes.

But amidst the joy and happiness, worry reared its head; worry that someone, like the syndicate, would take away his love ones away from him and he knew it was possible, given how powerful they could be with the Nins under their belt. 'I won't let that happen, I'll just have to train even harder in order to protect both of them or anyone else that becomes my friends and loved ones,' he swore and couldn't help but bring the two women close to him as if to protect both of them even further.

His action, though, woke the two sleeping beauties up from their wonderful sleep, "Good morning Naruto-kun," they both greet melodically with breathtaking smiles adorn on their face, but their smiles went down a little when they saw his expression. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Shoko ask.

Naruto sigh while looking up, "I'm worried," he started while looking up at the ceiling, "I'm worried that I'm not strong enough to protect the two of you or anyone else that I may care for. I mean what if…" he was effectively cut off by Selvaria when she locks lips with his own and minute pulled back to let Shoko have a turn.

"You shouldn't let worry or what ifs plague your mind, Naruto-kun," the female doctor said as soon as she pulled back from the kiss.

"You're strong and still growing stronger every day," Selvaria added while affectionately rubbing his whiskered face.

Shoko nodded, "Worry turns into paranoia, paranoia leads to fear, and fear only leads to an irrational decision and death," her gaze soften at seeing the vulnerable look in her lover's eyes, "So please, for our sake and more importantly yours, stop worrying, okay?" she pleaded.

"And it's not like either of us are slacking off," Selvaria pointed out and channeled her unique chakra and made it visible in the palm of her right hand, "I've been training day in and day out with this power of mine," she stops channeling her power and rested her right hand on Naruto's chest, rubbing his chest to further ease him of his growing worries.

"Don't count me out as well, I'm after all _her_ former apprentice," Shoko reminded him of her former association with the Slug Princess.

Naruto sigh and nodded, "I just don't want to lose anyone, I don't lose all I have come to care for, to fight for, to love," he ended and started at the both of them, conveying his message to both women.

"You won't, that's a promise," Shoko said with conviction in her tone as she snuggled closer to Naruto.

"A promise of a lifetime," Selvaria added, with equal, if not more, conviction as she too snuggled closer to the man that gave her purpose and love.

 **[Unknown location]**

In an undisclosed location several individuals sat in a circle overlooking a record of Naruto, or more rathe, the black hunter, through the eyes of their proxy, or stand-in, members, "So the legend is true, the Aragami do, in fact, exist and in the service of the black hunter," a calm voice said, sounding both impress and astonish.

"Fascinating, truly fascinating to watch these legendary beasts that were thought to be myths on such marvelous display and all coordinated by the hunter," a gleeful voice said, "I want to meet this man again, our last meeting was too short and under such lofty circumstances," he bemoaned.

"Come now, Doctor, I'm sure you'll meet this man-killer once more," a vicious and bloodthirsty voice stated, gaze never leaving the site of carnage that was displayed for everyone's pleasure to watch.

"Quiet!" A sharp voice ordered, "We need to discuss how are we to deal with black hunter and his interference without plans," the sharp voice ended.

"Now, now, no need to get heated up," the calm sounding voice stated and continued before the previous voice could respond, "The black hunter has no knowledge of our plans and his interference have all been coincident because of his profession, I understand your upset –"

"UPSET?! I'm not upset, I'm furious!" the sharp voice snaps, "Because of this man project V has slowed down significantly with his taken of subject Selvaria Bles, not only that, but he has also eliminated our proxy member, setting out plans further back! I thought you of all people would be upset, instead, I find you nonchalantly accepting it!" the sharp voice huffed before sitting down.

"Are you done?" the calm voice asked and received a nod, "Don't mistake my calmness for acceptance, far from it, but it doesn't affect our plans as a whole. It merely slowed it down and showed us that we need to be more careful and plan our movements for now on. These current events only showed us how lax we've been, how our anonymity has spoiled us into thinking our plans can't possibly be stopped," the calm voice gave out an amuse chuckled.

"Life can truly bite you when you least expect it, and the black hunter's seemingly interference proves that but let's do away with that," the calm voice turn to another individual sitting far off, "any words on the black hunter's current whereabouts?" the calm voice asked.

The individual shook in a no gesture, "our spies reported seeing the hunter near Iwa, Kumo, and Suna over the past month, it seems his brief meeting with our doctor has sent him into hiding and sending out clones to throw us off his scent," the individual said in a muffled tone.

"Hmm, our leader will not be pleased by this, but I'm sure I could calm our leader down," the calm voice said with an assuring nod before turning to another individual, "how's the mining extraction going?"

The second individual simply hands over a clipboard and the calm voice flip through the papers, "excellent, we should have the latest harvest by the end of the months, and I expect you two to get on this once it's done," the calm voice said to the doctor and the sharp voice individual.

Both nodded, "Since we don't know the black hunter's current location, we'll leave him be," before the sharp voice could respond the calm voice continue on, "but, I'll lace an all point bulletin on the black hunter and as soon as he surfaces, we'll know about it," the calm voice ended knowing that would satisfy the sharp voice individual.

"Fine!" the sharp voice said with a slight huff.

"Now that is settled, how our current recruits doing?" the calm voice asked a third individual.

"The prisoners have been most cooperative," the third individual said.

"What do you expect? With the prospect of getting revenge on their former village why wouldn't they be?" the savage voice said and laughs out loud, "Their hate fuels them to do our bidding, let's just hope they are worth the trouble," the savage voice added.

"Quite," the calm voice nod, sounding satisfied. "Now onto the third topic, the group Akatsuki and unlike our black hunter problem we at least knew what they are planning, thanks of course to our generous friend and inside men, Orochimaru," everyone in the chamber nodded.

The doctor smiles, "To gather all nine tailed beasts and used them to create a powerful Jutsu, HA! Idiots, they do not know the forces they are messing with, though the scientist in me is curious and skeptical of their goal. Surely this is not their true goal," the doctor said.

The third individual nodded in agreement, "We have to assume that, that this is not their true motive, but until we learn more we can't do anything at the moment," everyone nodded with the fourth individual's words.

"What is the status of the other Jinchūriki?" the calm voice asks the first individual, who is identify as their spymaster.

"Same as my last report with the difference being that the four and five Jinchūriki have defected from Iwagakure, how do you want to proceed with this?" the spymaster asks the second in command of the group.

The calm voice hum, "Monitor them, for now, until such time we need them for our purpose," the spymaster nodded.

A glow appeared on the right palm of the syndicate group second in command, "It seems our leader has grown impatient…do any of you have anything else to report," when they shook their heads the calm voice continues, "Dismiss!" the calm voice ordered and with that each individual vanish as if they weren't even there.

 ***Scene change — back with Naruto***

Another hour pass before Naruto woke up, again, and felt a little lighter, looking down he saw that both Shoko and Selvaria are gone, 'Must have gone down,' he mentally concluded and got up, taking note of his sore hips and muscles, 'I'll apply a bit of medical Jutsu later, for now though…' He trailed off as he left the room and headed downstairs, he stops as his sense of smell was assaulted by the smell of food; bacon, eggs, sausages, and orange juice. His stomach growled in response, and in demand, to the tantalizing smell of food, heck he nearly Shunshin down and only just holding himself back from doing so.

"Someone finally awake," Naruto momentarily use his hands to block off the sun that was rudely peering through the window, "Oops, sorry about that," lowering his hands after the curtains were drawn to block off the sun and with his vision clearing, after a few seconds to adjust to the light of course, he was treated to the site that made a lot of man in this town droll with want and lust; Shoko wearing a nice pink T-shirt and black short-shorts that tantalizingly hug her curvaceous body.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted with a small smile, not at all affected by Shoko's alluring and seductive body.

Shoko, of course, didn't feel annoyed or disappointed that he brush of her figure and beauty as it was due to the fact, and can be attributed too, of his dense nature, 'that and he sees everyone as equals, even though he has his own scale concerning his precious people,' she thought lovingly and knowingly.

Sitting down and taking a sip of milk coffee the blond asks, "Hasn't Selvaria completed her morning workout?"

Shoko was about to speak, but "Speak of the devil," Naruto turned around as saw Selvaria, wearing her usual training bra and shorts, glistening in sweat that only highlighted her beauty and her fit-feminine form that a lot of civilian women and Kunoichi would kill for — and had also, unknown to her, had made a lot of man and some women blown back via nose bleed and the subsequent beating by their wife or girlfriend for staring at the white-haired voluptuous beauty.

"Naruto-sama, Shoko," She greeted before going to the upstairs bathroom for a quick shower.

Seeing Selvaria retuning from her morning workout, Naruto recalled something, "How goes your training, Shoko?" he was curious as to how much she progresses with her training and medical Jutsu development.

Shoko answered by cutting her own left wrist with a sharp knife causing blood to erupt from it. The blond calmly stared at the open wound and waited, not long after the doctor place a single finger and swipe at the injury, astonishingly closing the gaping wound like it was stitch — without the stitch marks — or cauterize — without the burn marks. "Impressive, I saw the blood reseeding back and your other training?" her answer was to crush the knife in half with her left palm on the blades and blunt side. She opens her palm and showed that she didn't even sustain any injury from having split the knife, "Without chakra, your physical training is a success," he rhetorically said, and took another sip of milk coffee.

The sexy doctor smirk, "Of course, I was _her_ apprentice," she said with slight venom tone.

Naruto sigh, knowing who Shoko is referring to, "You know I don't care what happened, it has already happened and I'm better and stronger because of it."

Shoko stared off distantly, "I do, I care because she taught me the valued family and familial bonds, but I can see she was nothing more than a drunk, pathetic, lying hypocrite bitch," she growled out.

Naruto place a calming hand on hers and smiled sweetly, "thank you for caring, both of you," he didn't even need to turn around to know that Selvaria was standing behind him wearing nothing but a red towel, he also sense her anger rising, "but above all, thank you for loving me, even though I'm flawed," he said appreciatively.

Naruto suddenly found his head press against two incredible soft yet firm molds of Selvaria's breast and her arms wrap around him, "You're not flawed, Naruto-kun, you're perfect," she whispered in an assuring tone.

Shoko nodded and clench his hands, "Besides, we don't care if you are flawed, we love you all the same," she kissed his bare knuckles and trailed more kisses to his right arm until his lips, capturing it in a passion lock.

The sexy doctor pulled back and Selvaria took her opportunity to show her love to the blond, "Oh and I grab you some boxers and shorts," she said right after she pulled back.

Naruto glance down and just notice he's naked form and semi-erect junior, "Huh, so that's why I feel a bit drafty," he said nonchalantly and put on the boxers and not the shorts.

Shoko mock glared at her fellow harem sister, cause let's face facts; the relationship they are in is indeed a harem. "I was enjoying the site," she pouted.

Selvaria only rolled her eyes, "Kami, we just saw _that_ yesterday," she sat down and happily dug into her food, "And it's not like we don't get to see it again," she pointed out before munching on some pancakes dipped in honey.

"True," Shoko nodded before munching on her own breakfast, which consisted of salad and bacon.

Naruto blinks in confusion on just exactly what they were talking about but then chalk it up it to something only the female gender knows or female talk, as the book he read explained, and shrug it off in favor of eating his own set of meals, 'This, this feels nice,' he smiled at the good feeling welling up in his chest, but it was unlike the feeling he got from yesterday, no it was completely different, but at the same time, he accepted it, and welcome it.

If one were to look from afar, or just outside of the dining room/kitchen, they could have and would have easily mistaken the three for normal people and not dangerous and highly trained killers, just three people content and happy with their lives, and living peacefully with no worries or fears of the chaos of the world around them.

Who wouldn't want to live or want this kind of life?

"Shoko," breaking off the silence Naruto asks, "is there any bounty house in the village?"

"Sorry, dear, but you'll have to go to the next town to claim any bounties you have," she answered.

Naruto hum in discontent, discontent of having to travel to another village to turn in the bounty the clones he set out a month ago. 'No rest for the wicked I suppose,' he thought to himself before standing up and cleaning his plate. "I could deliver the bounty for you, Naruto-sama," Selvaria offered.

Naruto shook his head, "No, but thank you for the offer," he denied, "I want you to meet up with one of our contacts that is arriving today, at noon to be exact. The report contains information in regards to the current status of each Shinobi village and each Elemental country, basically an update to our current roster of intelligence over each country." Selvaria nodded as Naruto left the room to prepare for the day.

A minute later Naruto was downstairs in change clothes, to be more precise his hunter's outfit. "I'll contact you both if anything happens and I love you both," both women smiled and nodded as they watch him leave via the backdoor of the house so as to not arouse suspicion or connect Shoko to the mysterious black hunter.

"He's getting it, but still rough around the edges." Shoko commented as she watched her lover leave.

Selvaria shrug, "We can only guide him and teach him about love," she said softly as she gaze upon the open door, "Love the one factor missing from his childhood up until the day he met the Aragami," she smiled sadly.

Shoko nodded, "We will, we certainly will." She swore.

 **[Scene change]**

Miles away a small battle was currently raging on between two groups; one group was being lead by an A-rank missing Kunoichi with a scratch Kumo logo on her forehead protector and a group wearing black plated samurai-like armor, and the battle was complete one sided; with the group being lead by the Kumo missing nin having more subordinates than the people wearing black samurai-like armor.

They group wearing black plated armor were huddle up in a tight formation to prevent anyone from getting close to a down carriage. "Hime-sama, please leave us," a large man wearing the same armor, but with more differentiating marks on him to indicate he's the leader of the group, wheezed out painfully from the injuries he had sustain. "Please *cough* for your own safety," the man pleaded.

He knew that this was a lost battle; they were outnumber and out match, seeing how most of their adversaries are B-rank and C-rank Nins; it was a miracle that they stood this long, but he figured sinking suspicion they were doing this just for fun and to get a kick out of it. All that remain was to hold on long enough for their princess to run to safety and to the village ahead for safe refuge, and hope they buy the decoy they've set up.

"No!" a women covered in a brown cloak and the most discerning feature were her bright baby blue eyes, her pink-rose colored hair, and her peach colored skin, "I refuse to leave my people behind," she said vehemently while trying her best to stop the bleeding by applying pressure over the open wound.

"Please, Hime-sama, you need to leave," the decoy pleaded. "Your safety is out number one concern, if you get capture, all their sacrifice would be in vain," she reason to their stubborn mistress.

But she shook her head, refusing to leave any one of them behind, "Just give me time to plan a strategy, give me time to figure a way for us to survive." Even though she knew the battle was lost the princess refuse to give up and abandon the people who protected her for majority of her childhood.

The large gave out a painful chuckle and smiled towards the young women he had come to care for and watch over from the remainder of his service to the royal family, "It had been an honor and a privilege to have seen you grow into such a beautiful and kind women, despite *cough* *wheeze* your sometimes bratty attitude," he smiled sadly as mustered the last amount of his strength and will to stand up, to defend his princess one last time before the end.

"No…don't, please," she pleaded towards the man she had come to know as a second father to her. "Don't, don't leave me like mother did, Hiro" she whimper, newly fresh tears flawing down her cheeks.

The large man now identify as Hire smiled sadly towards the young women, "Run Hime-sama, run and don't look back," was all he said before jumping into the fray with the remain few of his men that were assign to defend the princess from danger, and by Kami they will fulfill their oath to ensure her safety.

"Go, Hime-sama, please," the decoy pleaded one last time.

Seeing no choice, no other way to save her friends, the princess gave prayed to Kami for her bodyguards' safety before running off into the forest, 'Please be safe.' her heart hope for it, but her mind knew otherwise. 'How did it come to this?' she didn't leave this to chance. What were the odds of an A-ranking Kunoichi and her small army of missing Nins ambushing staging an attack on her caravan, they were to organize and well armed to be just some low-life bandits; it could only mean that this was a pre meditated attack and they knew the route they were taking and someone had informed them of her location, but the question is who?

Who in her father's own court would betray him like this? The number of people who could gain a lot from her being kidnap was a long list of people; from the high court, the advisor, councilors, or any of her relative, and the list just goes on. 'When, and I will, find the person or people responsible for this…' she trailed off and her thought went dark from the many, many, terrible things she would do when she fined who is responsible for this attack on her person and her group.

 **Doton: Doryūheki/Earth Release: Earth-style wall**

"No," the cloak wearing princess swerves around to see thirty Shinobi behind her with one of them squatted and both hands on the ground. Acting quickly she threw three explosive tags and run up the wall that blocked her path. She needed to get away, away from these people, away so she could regroup and think; to think and reconcile.

"Where do you think you're going, Ms Juliana Everhart?"

One of the Shinobi, standing just about two-inches taller than her, grabbed hold of her cloak and ripped it away, showing off her rather lean and curvy form. "Aren't you taste," the male Shinobi lick his lips as eyed the now identified Juliana Everhart.

Juliana sneered at him before throwing a flash pellets blinding the Shinobi before making her escape, but was quickly stop by multiple earth spikes preventing that towered over her, "Dammit," she cursed and turn around to her pursuers standing in force. Taking out her ōdachi preparing to fight, 'If I have too, I'll use _that_ ,' she thought to herself.

Even with that Juliana knew she couldn't defeat all of them, she hadn't train much with that particular ability and no one could teach her as none knows what kind of ability she had; it wasn't a Kekkei Genkai as neither her father nor her decease mothers have any known blood line limit from their respective family tree. 'I'll just have plan and take precaution,' she mentally nodded to herself and got into her stance.

"A little girl playing with big tools, heh, this should be fun," A female Kunoichi, that is part of the group assign to capture the princess, mutters and signaled to five others to take the princess — this indicated that she the leader of this group.

Faster than a normal civilian eye could track; five Shinobies were on top of Juliana ready to subdue her, but they were quickly decapitated in less than five seconds. This prompt the other to pause for a second before firing off their kunai and throwing stars, but were easily deflected back, "That all you got?" She taught them with a sneer.

The leader of this group let out a low whistle, sounding a little impress. "Well, kitty has claws." She grins as the _hunt_ got a little more interesting.

The others, on the other hand, growled at the Juliana for her transgression, "You're gonna pay for that, Bitch!" One of them fire of a large fire ball that their leader was too late to stop.

"YOU IDIOT," She shouted as the flames engulf the princess.

But to their immediate surprise the fire began swerving around revealing Juliana without much as a scratch on her clothes. She capitalize on them being distracted and made a quick sprint into the woods, before they could chase her down; their leader killed the guy the threw that fire Jutsu on their target, "Anyone else that acts reckless will take it up with the Boss," They all shivered at her threat and nodded obediently, "The hell are you still standing around? GO," She barked.

Once they were gone she let out a sigh of exasperation, "Idiot the lot of them," she said to herself.

"Good help is so hard come to by these days, isn't that right Miko-san?" A voice behind her asks.

You got…that…right…!" She spun around and was met with a site she did not want to see, "Shit," was the last thing she said before her held fell off.

"Interesting, she possesses the same ability as Selvaria," Naruto muttered as he observed from a distant before deciding to finally interfere once he was sure Juliana posses the same ability as his white haired lover.

He melted into the shadow presumably to follow behind the group and offer his assistance to the princess of the fire country. Good too, because just a distant away Juliana found herself cornered at a ridge. 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID,' Juliana mentally berate herself for not anticipating a possible ridge, maybe it wasn't too late to backtrack and find a different way.

The rosette deflected a kunai and rolled to a nearby tree for cover, "Aren't you idiots suppose to capture me?" she ask in a mocking way, mocking their common senses. "Why, am I too much for you people?" she ask again and rolled away as something stuck out from the ground; she stab the person between the eyes, though the person vanish and was replace with a log.

'Tch,' She click her tongue in displeasure of not having the pleasure of braining the Shinobi that tried to grab her.

"Oh we will, trust us little girly, we will," One of them spoke with anger and resentment in her voice.

"But the Boss didn't instruct us to bring you back health or in good shape, so…" a Shinobi trailed off as he stated what were going through the minds of her fellow males.

Juliana shiver as knew exactly what the males among them planned to do to her, if their stare of lust were anything to go by. "Pig," she spewed out and throw some flash pellets to blind them and make her escape.

She didn't get too far as once again block off this time by the remaining group sent to capture her. 'That just added another twenty making it forty in total,' she stops and prepared to fight, but stiff as she felt all her muscle lock in place, as if something was holding them in pace.

 **Kageshibari no Jutsu/Shadow Bind Technique.**

"Traitor," the only muscle she could move was her mouth and she knew a traitor from Konoha was behind this technique.

"Sorry your majesty, but we can't have you running off again," A lazy voice said behind her.

"Hey, Shi, you sure that will hold her," one of them, a male, asks.

A Kunoichi sigh boringly, "Seriously, whatever just hurry it up," she said before turning away.

Juliana is in shock that her and several other females would allow someone of their gender to be rape and used, but she couldn't think further as one of the men rips off her top clothes along with her bra, "Whoa, those are some large tits," he smirks as he roughly grabs on both breast, "How dare you!" the rosette spat on the male that was grabbing on her two girls.

"Bitch," the man slaps her hard injuring her, but she didn't drop down as the shadow binding jutsu held her in place.

"Don't damage her too much…that comes later," one of them mock scolds his fellow Shinobi.

'Dammit…is this really going to happen,' tears began to well up in her eyes, 'I'm sorry everyone, I…I wasn't strong enough,' she closed her eyes as her skirts and panties were ripped fully exposing her to the males around her.

"Now that just won't do," a voice that was seemingly coming from every direction and made everyone, even Juliana, tensed; even more when the surrounding suddenly turn pitch black.

"What the-GURK,"

"GHAA"

*Sling*

*Thump*

Eventually, the pitch blackness vanishes and Juliana found herself being carried by two well-toned arms and oddly enough felt much, much, safer than she did a few seconds ago, "This is the second," the person carrying her mutter, confusing her slightly.

Juliana heard one of them gasp, "The Black Hunter, impossible," her eyes widen and she looks up to see the person carrying was indeed the infamous Black hunter, the bone executioner style masks was a clear indication.

They took a step back, obviously frightened by just what happend and by the person in front of them; heck their fight or flight senses were going overdrive, with their fight senses being the more dominant one; screaming at them to flee away from the dangerous Nin.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu/Shadow clone technique**

With a poof, a shadow clone appeared and Naruto, or the Black hunter to them, hand Juliana, "Mind if I borrow this?" He asks in a deep voice and the rosette could nod, still in shock about what could have happened to her. "I'll only take a second," he said. She stared into his eyes and felt odd, again, feeling safe and relax.

Juliana's would be captor, on the other hand, felt immense fear and anxiety; hearts beating as fast and hard, almost bursting out of their chest — Naruto saturated the air with his KI and will, will manipulation is a technique that uses an individuals will to impose one's will on a person or group of people and/or suppress a single or group will; this learned the technique was first taught to Naruto by his adopted mother Sekai, by her nearly crushing him with her own will. He finally learned the technique after three months — and some even took their lives because they couldn't handle the pressure being placed on them.

"Thirty of you are left, a lot of you are in my Bingo book; all of you can guess how this ends," With a sinister chuckle Naruto lunges forward slicing two Shinobi and two Kunoichi heads off before the other could react.

"SHIT, KILL THE BASTARD!" Instantly they all charge at him; kunai, swords, and Jutsu drawn to take out the hunter.

'That's it, charge at me with blind anger.' Naruto encourages them as he manipulated the wind around him and around the ōdachi creating a small vortex around him blacking the kunai and throwing stars back, and with a single swipe; multiple air-like blades shreds through each Missing-Nins body, leaving nothing intact except their heads.

 **Raiton: Shichū Shibari/Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind**

 **Katon: Hibashiri/Fire Release: Running Fire**

 **Doton: Dosekiryū/Earth Release: Mudslide**

 **Fūton: Daitoppa/Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

Four Pillars of lightning surrounded Naruto along with a ring of flames enhance by the massive gust of wind as a mudslide of earth top over him, and for a second they thought they had him, they thought they killed one of the most infamous Hunter Nin in the Elemental Nation, but they forgot about the clone that was still holding Juliana. And that cost them, dark purple chains shoot out from the ground and through each Jutsu castor's stomach; the chains wrap itself around their body up until their neckline and began to squeeze.

The audience watches in transfix horror as they watch and hear the bones and body being crush and guts being forced out through each mouth, ears, eyes, and nose; some of them watching vomited from the sheer repugnance they felt, Juliana watch with indifference; feeling they deserve all that was coming to them and more. 'Make them suffer, make hem suffer before they die,' she willed on the Black hunter to do justice, in her eyes, for the death of her friends and her near-rape experience.

Out of the rubble came Naruto with no signs of damage or any marks; this was thanks to his own version of chakra chains wrapping around him in a protective cocoon, nullifying any harm that could have been inflicted on him. Dusting Naruto sighs, "I just had this thing clean," he silently grumbles and glared at the remaining targets/prey.

Not taking any more chances, and becoming very annoyed, he blitzes through each Missing-Nin; all they saw was a streak of black flashes before falling down dead, it took only seconds for Naruto to kill all twenty-one Missing-Nins.

The clone set the pink haired princess down before vanishing in smokes; she quickly looks away while covering to preserve her modesty. Juliana could feel those moonlit blue eyes staring at her, studying her, and she said, "Pervert," she stiff and covered her mouth as fear of death crept up on her for insulting a dangerous man.

 ***Poof***

"Here, I don't know if these will fit you or not" He handed her a set of clothes similar to the ones she first wore when he was a kid, the only difference being that they were much larger than before; Why he did this, for convenient reasons or if Selvaria needs a change of clothes, but really these were the grabs she wore when Naruto trained her in the art of fighting.

Juliana blinks incomprehension before shaking her head and taking the clothes, "T-turn around," she stuttered slightly.

Naruto tilted his head before doing so, "Hurry up, we don't know how many more are out there and how many are coming here," he said.

"I know!" she snaps at him then clamping her mouth and turning around, "I know," she repeated this time in a quiet tone.

'What did that book say about this type of girl with angry mood swing but is not hostile and quickly calms down…a Tsundere?' he inwardly asks himself.

Juliana suddenly felt a sudden urge to punch a blond haired male before shaking her head. She glances back to check if he was peeping and pleased that he wasn't, she also took this opportunity to ask, "How long were you watching?"

Without turning around Naruto answered, "When I felt a spike in chakra a few minutes ago; I got curious and went to investigate, to my surprise I find the daughter of the Fire Daimyo cutting down five Missing-Nins and evading them," he answered, not really leaving anything out as he knew the question she was going to asks.

Narrowing her eyes she asks next, "Did you watch as they tore my clothes?"

The blond actually blinks as he did not perceive, but none the less he answered her. "No, I arrive when your clothes were already torn," he answered.

"Turn around and look at me," She ordered with a dignified and authoritative voice.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes," she confirms.

He did and was impressed that the clothes actually fit her, 'I was right, she is the same size as Selvaria; if only a little smaller than Selvaria.' He thought.

"What do you want?" Ahh, the question he was waiting for.

Naruto shrugs, "Nothing," his answered confused her as she thought that he wanted something out of saving her from her captors.

"Nothing, are you serious?"

Naruto nodded, "Nothing, I got what I wanted," He pointed to the dead bodies and the heads of each Missing-Nin, "and I confirmed that you indeed hold that mutagen chakra cell in your body when my clone was sensing your chakra for irregularities," Juliana eyes widen when he said that could it be…?

"Yes, to answered your next question; yes I know about the mutagen phenomenon you have." He answered before she could ask.

'That would only mean…'realization hits her, the black hunter must have the same abilities has her and has trained and master it; maybe with his help, she could, "No," Juliana's eyes widen as he somehow read her mind.

Juliana was about to make her plight, "I won't train you because, I don't have the mutagen," he said, cutting her off.

Juliana is perplexed and asks, "Than how do you know about the mutagen," she asks in confusion.

"That's my secret," and with that, he vanishes in a swirl of leaves, along with the severed heads of his victims.

Shock, confuse, but soon turn to anger, "that…THAT INSUFFERABLE MAN," she shouts and rages around, releasing a burst of blue ethereal energy that blasted the surrounding area and made a large crater. She huffed and calm down, "I need to reach the village and hopefully find our…my contact," she breathes in and out as the remainder of her friend/comrades barrels into her mind.

As Juliana leaves she was still being watched by Naruto, "It is exactly like how Selvaria when she is angered, hmm," he looked towards a different direction and summoned a clone to go investigate while he follows behind her. Well, the direction she was heading too was the village he was also heading to turn in his bounties of the day. 'Convenience, I think not.' He silently followed behind her while watching for any threats, threats that will be put down by an arrow to the knee and to the head.

To his credit, some danger was indeed waiting, but it wasn't any of the people that tried to capture Juliana. Instead, it was some bandits…running scared? Regardless though they did try to mug of what they thought was an easy target. The rosette dispatches all the bandits easily with her ōdachi but didn't notice that she was much faster and more agile than before, which Naruto prompts too, "It must be her mutagen empowering," he muttered as he observed from a trees above, still poised and ready if she needs help, which she obviously doesn't.

As they both approach the village Naruto's enhance sense of smells picks up on something and he dashes forward, and he wasn't alone; Juliana also now enhance sense also picks up on the smell of blood and fresh ash, she dashes as well to the direction, "Oh Kami," she gasps at what she saw.

Naruto could feel the chakra that drowned the small village, too much of it actually, and it was killing the environment and the people living in the village. "Do you know what happens," Juliana asks, aware of the black hunter arriving just as she did.

"The village is submerged in poisonous chakra, killing anything and anyone in it, but it seems to contain; at least for now," He answered before going into the direction of the burning village.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto ignored her and this annoyed her, "Don't ignore me," Naruto did again her and move away with Juliana following behind him; reasons being to scold him for rudely ignoring a lady and her curiosity if this incident is connected to her almost kidnaping.

As they both approach the village, yes Juliana was still following Naruto and rebuking him along the way, which Naruto ignored knowing she'll calm down eventually; they both eventually stop and hid behind some bushes, sensing multiple live chakra signatures; this got a brow from Naruto as he thought, 'Her senses are getting stronger, a little training here and there and they could be as high as Selvaria.' He directed his attention to five people killing anyone that somehow manage to survive.

Juliana was about to jump at them and save whoever she can but was stop by Naruto. "Look to your left," she did ad spotted another platoon of the people that attack her caravan and killed all her bodyguards/friends. "There are too many of them and we don't know what they capable of; who or what cause such level of destruction." While Naruto was confident in his ability, he wasn't stupid to risk any unknown variable and Juliana; bad for business if people find out that he let the fire lord's daughter die, it'll make him look bad and hunted down; more importantly Shoko and Selvaria will be targeted for being associated with him, and he did not want any harm to befall his precious loved ones.

That and using Shunpo can leave him staggered after using it in quick and fast burst; contorting his muscles tightly that it could leave him immobile for a long period of time or prevent him from moving at all, since unlike Shunshin or his _father's_ Jutsu Shunpo is a physical technique, and like all physical based techniques after using it leaves a strain on the body; at best Naruto could use Shunpo seven times per day, eight if he was really pushing it, without overly straining his body.

Though Naruto was working on a way around this by continually training his Shunpo mastery; he hasn't fully mastered the technique, yet, and he was currently in developing a new seal that would help with the muscle strains.

A seal that he was currently testing and it has proven to be most difficult, stagnating his movements and coordination; translation: the seal is slowing him down by one of a hundredth of a second, something he notices during the confrontation to help Juliana.

Releasing the seal prove to be very painful, not nearly that it would cause him to pass out, only enough to hinder his movements; his fighting style relied on movement speed, agility, and reflexes to be effective. The only good side to this was, his bones were still intact and not fracture or show signs of breaking.

The frank answer would be: he simply doesn't care. Human lives mean little to him, unless if it involves those who are working with him and people he deems as his precious people; such as Shoko, Selvaria, and his adopted family — the Aragami.

Juliana nodded in displeasure as he was, unfortunately, right. They are at a tactical disadvantage, but she hated it none the less. So left with no choice, she watches as the villagers are continually slaughtered and butchered like lambs and they all laugh in enjoyment. 'Sick bastards,' she gritted her teeth, wanting nothing more than to avenge the small village and kill every single Missing-Nin present.

'How come they haven't sense us,' she wondered.

"If you're wondering why they haven't detected us, it's because of the concealment seal I've placed around the two of us; they won't know we are here, as long as we stay in our current position," he said, once again, seemingly reading her mind.

'As long as we don't move, huh,' Juliana just realize their current position, they were spooning! Her rear end was pressing up against his crotch and his muscular arms were wrapped around her breast and hips in a tight embrace, 'Oh…my…KAMI!' she screamed in her mind as she could feel his soften erect behind the fabric of his pants, and by Kami was he big; he wasn't even fully erect.

Naruto was completely oblivious to Juliana's growing dilemma and wasn't aware of her glowing face as he was too preoccupied with observing for any useful information he could use to figure out just how they made chakra into a biological weapon or who is responsible, 'I have to assume that this is related and connected to the doctor I confronted a month ago, meaning this is a Syndicate related manner.' He has read up on a theory of making chakra poisonous to the human body and how to weaponize it. 'But this the first time I've seen it use, or rather the possible aftermath of using chakra as a bio-weapon.' He narrowed his eyes at the dead bodies of each villager that were killed, memorizing the state of each body and level of injury.

'What is he looking at,' Juliana curiously wonder, trying to concentrate on anything but his male anatomy, or her growing heat; which she scowl at, how could a lady such as herself be attracted to such a…such a brute! While yes he did save her from almost being raped and held her gently with his strong and well tone…"No!" she suddenly screams before shutting her mouth with both her hands, she gave out a mental sigh of relieving that none of the Missing-Nins heard her scream; it seems the hunter's seal was effective at keeping them hidden and muted to the outside of it.

Naruto look and knew that this must be hard on her; some people just couldn't handle the gore; seeing that she might panic again he tried to comfort her, his mother Sekai told him to comfort a lady when she is in distress, unless trying to kill and/or has betrayed you before trying to kill you. "It's alright," he started in a calming voice, "it's just your body's natural response, there is nothing to be ashamed of," he assured her.

Juliana bristle at what he was insinuating, "I…that's not it!" she pressed on, was she really that transparent? Oh, merciful Kami please tell her she hasn't developed a hero complex! And not to the most infamous Hunter-Nin of all people!

"They why are you so stiff, so nervous, and so tense." He asked her with questionable eyes.

She flustered at how he was teasing her, and in a situation like this no less; wasn't he nervous, wasn't he afraid that he was in a compromising position with the princess of one of the strongest nation, "Why aren't you…" but she was cut off.

"Afraid?" She nodded, "I am, to be honest," now that got a surprised look from her. If he was afraid, then why hasn't he changed their current position?

'He's attracted to me or more specifically my body.' Typical, she should have known; he's just a man after all, and he had already seen her body.

"But if I let my fears rule me, if I let my inhibition control me, then I wouldn't accomplish anything or protect anyone," he said, taking her silence for further disbelief, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, so just relax and trust me." He had hope that would ease her fear away.

"You're just saying that." she said angrily, but couldn't do anything that might disturb the flow of the seal hiding them from the enemy, "You're just like any other man out there; pig-headed, arrogant, and selfish," she ranted and didn't even care that she just insulted a very dangerous man; she knew, though, that he couldn't do anything, less he exposes himself to everyone around them.

"If I were pig head, I would have taken advantage of you back in the forest. If I was arrogant I would have charge blindly at the people that caught you, thinking I could save you whilst dealing with each and every single Missing-Nin while still paralyzed by the former Konoha Shinobi. If I was, I would have let them rape you to give myself a better advantage and charge you after saving you or use you to gain more money by selling you off to slave traders or to the people looking for you when I capture you."

"And be honest, do you think I would be stupid enough to try anything perverse given our current predicament?" He asked her seriously, honestly here he was being nice and comforting, and she goes ahead and accuses him of being a pervert, 'Kaa-san did say the people will act out when under extreme stress,' he thought.

That certainly made things into perspective, "I have done nothing but, admittedly, observe you from afar; curious as for how well you've grasp your mutant capability." He said in all honesty. "Why would you think otherwise?" he questions her, is this how she cope? If so, it's a tad bit annoying, but understandable none the less; she's a princess, after all, she would have been shielded from all the horrors of their world.

"Oh Kami what's wrong with me," Could it have been the stress…yes, it had to be the stress. The stress of losing those closes around her, the stress of being chase like some wild animal, the stress of almost getting rape. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

She felt his hand tip her head to face him and she swallowed. Bright moonlit blue eyes staring down on her normal baby blue ones, 'Beautiful,' was the only word that she could use to describe this man's eyes. But more than that she could see someone who has been through pain, sadness, and loneliness; such eyes were not what she expected, why were his eyes like that? It boggled her how someone like him has such eyes, she had only seen such eyes from orphans or people scorn by society for being different; which she has admittedly done before Hiro taught her otherwise.

"Nothing's wrong with you, your perfectly fine." Naruto assured her again, "It's been a long day and you've been through a lot I wager," and he wasn't just talking about being almost rape; he just received the memory from his clone just now. Though some would question, Juliana especially, why was he acting so kind to a person he met. It was so unlike the stories and myths that surface up and speculated by the people to try and understand the enigma that is The Black Hunter. He appeared to be cold, distant, and unfeeling; like he wasn't even capable of feeling any sort of remorse or feelings, it showed at how he executed his targets with complete disregard for the people around him.

So mind boggling Juliana that such a dangerous individual is capable of empathy or emotion, to show care for a person he only just met. 'What are you, Black Hunter?' she wondered.

While it is true that Naruto cares little for humanity, aside from those who allies with him and his two lovers, he wasn't completely heartless. For one, he would never accept a mission that involves killing or kidnapping kids or using them in general. Another one is, he would never kill a woman if she is carrying a child or is pregnant, his sense would tell him if she were pregnant. And lastly, he would never attack anyone that could not defend themselves or is under some sort of ailment; this went against his hunter's code of conduct.

But to why he's being empathetic towards Juliana was a surprise even to himself, while yes he could attribute this to his adopted mother's insistence of being a gentleman to the ladies — unless if she was trying to kill or manipulate him — or he could attribute that this would give him a favor from the fire Daimyo for protecting his daughter, or it could be he was beginning to mellow down because of his time with Shoko and Selvaria; it could be any of those, but it wasn't.

He was just compelled to help her, 'She couldn't have cast any sort of Genjutsu on me because of her unique chakra, so what is it? 'Naruto is confused as to why he wanted to comfort her and help her. 'I'll ask Shoko and Selvaria about it later, they might know what's wrong with me,' he concluded. Naruto, he does not good or doesn't deal well with emotion; having been mostly stoic most of his life, so it made sense to ask two people who knew more about emotion and what it implies to him.

"How do you know," She asked suspiciously because he sounded all too knowingly for her liking; actually, he's been like that from the moment they met.

Naruto blink as her words broke him off his current train of thought, "I had a clone retrace your steps; I admit I was curious as to why they were chasing you and where were you bodyguards, I'm sorry for your lost," He said in a solemn and respectful tone, he has seen through the clone's eyes that they went down fighting.

Juliana said nothing only gave a nod a response, today is truly her worst day ever. "Wait, who is that," she heard him mumbled. Curious took her and against her better judgment, Juliana looked up. She gasps, "No." she drawn out in horror.

Seeing her face twist in such manner Naruto fix his gaze towards the batter and defiled prisoner; she had the same pink hair as Juliana and the same body structure, but he could tell it was for show and done to fool anyone trying to possibly kidnap her, 'Her double, my clone did see marks on the ground and human fluids of some sort; it could be from her.' He kept his grip and tighten it ever so slightly to ensure the princess does not try to jump in and possibly get herself kill; as harsh as it was, he knew otherwise that her double would rather die than let her mistress die — was matter of fact from his days of hunting that he knew of such thing; well, in actuality the politician he had to assassinate would throw their double or anyone they could use as a human shield just to get away.

Seeing Juliana's reaction though, and comparing it to other reaction, he could see the worry and care she has for this double. "We have to save her, please help me save her," he heard her plea.

"She's important to you, is she not?" Without hesitation, the rosette nodded, "And you want to save her, correct," starting to once again feel frustrated with the Black hunter for asking such rhetorical question but none the less, she nodded.

"Then you know why I can't; if you value her life, she values your life more than hers and willing to die so you can live," it was harsh, but none the less true; Juliana's double would and will sacrifice her own life if it meant the safety of the princess.

And judging by her reaction, Juliana knew that as well.

Juliana could do nothing but look on in tears and anger as the Missing-Nins around her double — Akiko — began beating while laughing before someone called out to them, "Guys the second and third group that was sent to capture the princess all of them are fucking dead!" a look of shock and disbelief gave Akiko a smile of relief thinking that her mistress got away and in the process she manage to kill her pursuers. 'Be safe Juliana,' she prayed.

Unfortunately for Akiko one of the men saw the smile on her face and decided to release some anger on the poor woman, "Fucking bitch!" he snarled kicking the downed girl in the stomach mercilessly. The other Missing-Nin joins in soon after, probably to let out some steam and frustration out.

"Look away now," Juliana refuse and continue to watch with burning anger as she memorise each and every Nins to exact revenge on.

"I won't," She growled out, "I need to witness this." Seeing her set on Naruto did nothing more to stop her watch.

'Motivation,' in a way his own motivation was similar to what Juliana wants, but in the end; Naruto decided against it, choosing to forgo and move on. 'Revenge, a bittersweet word that has contributed to the cycle of hatred in this world,' he thought to himself.

" **Revenge solves everything, but not anything. True strength lies within letting go and seeking out a different path; a path trailed with blood will only lead to the end of everything in a person's life and those dearest to them, remember that my Son."**

Those were his adopted mother's words, words she drilled into him when she trained him and made him understand the fundamental problem — or one — why the world was in constant threat of war. 'So begs the question; what will you do after getting your revenge?' If Juliana does pull off her revenge and kills everyone involve, this will only paint her as a target and everyone around her; Naruto knew this because of his line of work, a number of contracts he took up were all revenge kills and at times his contract would lead him to kill his previous contractor. 'What will you do now, Princess?' he wondered as the Missing-Nin left one-by-one to regroup with the rest and most likely discuss about Juliana and where she could have possibly have gone, not before chaining Akiko on the wooden pillar and stabbing her right side.

'I just hope they haven't made a move on the village Shoko and Selvaria are at the moment to look for Juliana.' Naruto hopes, dropping the Fūinjutsu seal once he sensed all of them have already gone from the area. Juliana quickly bolted towards Akiko, cutting down the chains to free her, before setting her down gently, "Mis…tress,' Akiko a cough out feeling her sides burning due to the poison from the kunai that was used to stab her.

"Don't touch the wound," Naruto quickly warn Juliana, he knew what kind of poison they used on Akiko; an acidic poison that melts the body from the inside and will latch itself onto anyone foolish enough to try and treat the wound, "It's an acidic poison that can be passed by touch," he informed her, after all, it was Shoko who told him about the poison; being a poison specialist.

"How do we treat it then!?" she asked.

Sadly Naruto replied, "We can't, if you try, you will be poison; dying by either the poison or the acid melting the organs." Shoko told him that this particular poison deadly because it could not be treated or studied for an antidote, because; anyone that tried ends up dying.

"Do you have anything…a…a Seal maybe!" she cried out frantically as Akiko began coughing more and more blood.

Naruto shook his head, "Without the composition that makes up the poison, I can't." He said grimly.

"It's *cough* okay *cough wheeze* Mistress," Akiko said painfully, even with her death; her devotion to see her mistress away from harm or any distress still a priority for her.

"NO, IT IS NOT OKAY!" Juliana said hysterically, tears falling once more. "How can you say that, when I'm about to lose you, Nee-san!" she wept, feeling nothing but self loathing for herself for allowing this to happen, for being so foolish to not ask one of the scouts station for any recent activity in the area or send someone to scout ahead for any potential ambush.

"Be…cause…we *cough* are…with…you…in…here," Akiko weakly pointed at Juliana's heart and with enough strength, she turn her head towards Naruto, "Take…care…of…her…this…my…wish," and with that, she finally dies, giving in to her injuries and the poison finishing her off.

"NO!" Juliana wailed out in sadness.

"I'm sorry," what else could Naruto say other than sorry as he slid down beside the crying woman and held her close, letting her cry into his chest. He then closed Akiko's eyelids before sealing her body inside a scroll to be properly buried later and sealing a bit of the tainted chakra inside a glass vial. Putting the seal and the glass vial away, Naruto lifted Juliana, carrying her in his arms, "Let's leave," he said to her softly and left with leaving several Shadow clones to burn down the village.

Taking an alternate route back to the small town, Shoko and Selvaria were to surprise to find their lover holding in his arms — bridal style — the Daimyo's daughter, who looks completely out of it, like she was in a different time or plain altogether. "Take her to the examination room on the left," Shoko said knowingly.

Juliana clings onto him, refusing to let go, "I'll be back, I promise." He softly whispers to her, this only serves to tighten her grip around his neck. "Juliana, I need you to let go, I'll just be downstairs, okay," he asked.

"Okay," she mumbled finally lightening her grip, "Just hurry back," she said.

"I'm just downstairs," he said again before leaving the room. Once downstairs Naruto explained what happens on his way to the second village. "After Juliana recovers, we'll be moving to one of the safe houses; have everything prepared by then." The two nodded and left the kitchen, while Naruto summoned a clone to meet up with their contact in this village and pass them a new order, then prepared the seals necessary to mind wipe the village of Shoko and her involvement with all of them; no loose ends as they say.

After preparing the seals Naruto summon five shadow clones, instructing them to place each seal in five specific areas around the village and dispel once it's done, he then went upstairs to check on Juliana, whose been looked on by Shoko, "What's her status?" he ask sitting down on a nearby chair.

"She's healthy but exhausted, and that tainted chakra; it seems to brush off her as it did you, could be because of her unique chakra." Shoko said after she finished her initial diagnostics, "So, will you train her as you did with Selvaria?" she asks without turning to him.

Naruto nodded, "I'll have Selvaria help out, though I'm surprised she didn't react to when I told her about their similarity," he said.

Shoko, this time, looked at him amusingly. "She did, she just didn't think much of it. After all, we never ruled out the possibility of her being the only one with this unique chakra, and it seems the Syndicate is interested in taking her if their plans to kidnap her are anything to go by." She stated.

Naruto rubs his chin in contemplation, "I should have really looked into that base where I found Selvaria for more information," he sighs for his lack of foresight.

"You didn't know about their existence until a month ago, so just drop the matter and focus on the now."

Naruto nodded again, "Well be moving out as soon as you're done checking on Juliana, we can't linger here for too long," he said, deciding to play the safe card and leave town while everything is still quiet.

Leaving the room, unbeknownst to the blond, Juliana was awake and she heard the whole everything. "Not what you expected, huh," Shoko ask, hiding a knowing grin plastered on her face behind her clipboard.

Juliana shook her head, "Yes, he certainly not what I thought him to be," she confesses honestly.

Shoko giggled, "Yes, the way everyone describes him as a monster sent by Yami or the reaper sent by Shinigami, yes I've heard all the stories they conjured up to explain just who the Black Hunter is," she actually heard almost all the silly rumors and stories surrounding her lover in regards to his persona, some made her laugh, while others just made her want to punch the person for such absurd slander.

"But, still, why would he agree to teach me now when he was reprehensive about it earlier today?"

Shoko hum, "The only person who can answer that is him."

Juliana sighs in frustration, "Can't you just tell me?" she persists, "I mean, the two of you see close, seeing as the two of you act so formal with each other, and that silver-haired woman –Selvaria I think her name was."

The doctor only giggled, "I've known him for a long time now, true, but even then I can't give you a straight answer."

"Can you give a guess?"

"It could be because he was impressed by your friend's, Akiko, self-sacrifice to protect you and because of that, he decided to fulfill her last request. He could be doing it to gain a favor from you, but I doubt that" Juliana blink at the last part.

"Why wouldn't he want to gain a favor?"

"Easy, he simply doesn't need it…as he already has several favors from certain individuals in a seat of power or with power; be it by riches or connection." Shoko said as she finished checking on Juliana, "Like I said, better you ask him yourself." With that the doctor left the room, leaving the princess to ponder alone.

Although Shoko did have a guess as to why Naruto plans to help her, it came up when she saw a certain look in his eyes, or it could be just that; he was just fulfilling the last request from this Akiko girl, and if it that then he just surprised her. While she could boast that she knew a lot about it him, it didn't mean he couldn't surprise her in some ways. And this could be one of those moments where he surprises her.

It was a few minutes before Juliana went down and saw Selvaria, a person who has the same mutated chakra as hers, went into the kitchen. 'They are probably waiting for me,' not wanting the people who helped her wait any longer, she went to the kitchen, "Ahh, I see that you're up," Naruto said, greeting her with his mask still on.

"I couldn't keep all of you waiting; it would be rude of me to do so."

"Can you move on your own?" He asks her next.

"Yes, I've to recover much of my strength, with thanks to Shoko-san." She assures him, while she did feel very comfortable being carried by him — not that Juliana would ever admit it — she was raised to be strong and to stand on her own feet, to one day take over as the leader of the Fire country, not some stereotypical pampered princess that couldn't handle herself in the real world.

"You have your unique chakra to thank for that dear," Shoko pointed out a small tidbit of information that Juliana may not know. "You see, unlike regular chakra, the mutation has more Yang than Yin, and as you probably know Yang governs the human physical and health aspects; in lay man's term, you're chakra can heal you of most injuries and makes you immune to most poison," She explains.

Juliana mauled over what she just heard, "What is the extent I could take?" she inquires.

"Nothing short of decapitation or poison that directly target's the chakra cells in the body — such as the poison used on Akiko, but other than that; you'll survive most wounds that would be considered fatal or normal poison."

"Speaking of which, how's the analysis going on making a cure for that poison?" Naruto asks.

"It'll take some time, a month to be exact; since I have to go over the chemical compound and biological compound of the poison, that, and I'm also working on the chakra sample that killed all those villagers," She informs him.

"When you have it, Shoko, than I want to hear all about it; we could modify it for a different use," anything that he could use against his enemies and further defend those he cares about, Naruto will use.

Shoko nodded, "I will work on it as soon as we arrive at the safe house."

'They must be referring to what happens to the village and the people who are after me, meaning this whole place will be compromised at any moment,' Juliana thought, quickly figuring the reason why they've to plan on moving to a different location.

Naruto suddenly stiffens up, "My clones are done setting the seals, let's move," He told them as he got up. With a single hand-seal, all the furniture and other stuff vanish in a plume of smoke and into a scroll. After settling everything, the four left towns, where the musical traveling caravan was waiting for them, and the blond activated the seal, making everyone forget about Shoko and anything that involved her. "There, hopefully, there weren't any loose ends," he mumbled, before hopping inside the caravan.

— **END—**

 **Author's notes — well, there you go, another chapter updated. Sorry, it took a while, but I am busy with important stuff like working.**

 **Juliana Everhart is from the game Valkyria Chronicles 2 for the PSP, for those who didn't know about her.**

 **As for the seven people earlier in the chapter, I've already decided who they are and I will reveal them later in the chapter. As for the leader of the Syndicate group, well that will have to remain a mystery even after I reveal just who those seven are.**

 **Lastly, anyone wants to see their favorite character from an anime they love; I'll add them in the verse, be it Naruto's friends or enemy. But they have to relate to Naruto's world, but it'll be my final say in the matter. I'll probably make an ark for specifically them and possible backstory I can make up for them that would either reflect them in some way or attune to their past specifically. But again, it will be my final say. That is if you guys want me to add em.**

 **That's all, for now at least. So good luck and good health, please leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Act 1 — chapter 5

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

 **Jutsu/Technique**

 **"Non-human talking"**

 **'Non-human thinking'**

 **"What I have is what anyone would want to have or have a dream to have is love, respect, and family. In life, that's all you need. As for wealth and power, those can be easily obtained by working hard and earning it. To think I have all of these things mention because of my parent's neglecting me, but I moved on from that and it's thanks to my true family." — Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just my own Ideas.**

It took five days, five arguably long days, before Naruto's group reach one of the several safe houses scattered around the Elemental Nation. Why he had so many built…why not? Better to be prepared than be caught with your pants down…or something like that.

They didn't waste time, though, with lollygagging around doing nothing.

In between breaks, Naruto would train Juliana how to further use her unique chakra, similar to how he used to train Selvaria. Grueling, painful, and downright sadistic were words Juliana would use to describe the kind of training she went through; from lifting weights twenty times her own, to jogging miles behind the caravan while it was still on the move with the same amount of weights on her back.

Naruto had explained that this was necessary for physical conditioning so her body can handle the strains in using her ability to a higher level than what she was used too. He demonstrated this by having Selvaria cut through several trees and a hill in one slice using her own ōdachi. Juliana, of course, tried it and found herself screaming in immense pain.

After proving his point, Naruto, had her do a lot of exercises and drills specifically designed for muscle development and endurance — this contributed to why it took them so long too long in reaching their destination, but hey, he did promise to train her, he just didn't say when he was going to train her.

Selvaria also took part in training Juliana…with her combat and weapon proficiency. While she favored using her lance and shield as her main tool for combat, Naruto had drilled it into her head that she needs to know more than one set of weapons. Open herself to more possibility with her ability not limiting to one set.

Naruto, her master/lover, educated her on what was to happen if she limits herself to one set of weaponry…it didn't end well for Selvaria. Five seconds was all he needed to beat her and completely dominate her. He had given her as many tries as she wants to try and land a scratch on his body, but it would always end in her immediate failure.

The humiliating part was he had used a golden Spork to beat her.

Selvaria asked why he was humiliating her in such fashion; to which he replied: _I'm humbling you through humiliation._ And left it at that.

Let it be known that Naruto does not know the meaning of subtlety when it comes to the truth.

So in light of her, Selvaria, a task she decided to follow the method her master used on her to train Juliana. The end result was well worth the beating that she was putting the princess through as the end result was her becoming a master of combat and practitioner of weaponry.

This would explain why Shoko had to constantly heal Juliana and why she nearly had bandages all over her body. Not that she minded…okay maybe a little…okay a lot, she minded it a lot. Honestly, if it wasn't for Shoko's miracle healing Juliana was sure that she would be half-dead by now.

Well, Juliana, she, did request to not be taken lightly…so yeah, more or less, it was/is her fault why she was in constant pain for the past five days. Five days of nonstop training day in and day out, between breaks and such. No mercy, no reprieve, stopping when Juliana couldn't handle it any longer.

While she could rant all about it, Juliana, she couldn't really argue with her rising strength. In the time it took her former trainers to train her to even use her unique ability to adequate levels — which was a long, long time — it took Naruto less than that to train her in ways she could utilize her ability to feat long thought to be impossible for her.

Aside from training Juliana got to know Naruto a little better, yes she managed to earn the right to know his name, but not his face through — which was infuriating for her to no end. And the times when Juliana believed she could finally catch a glimpse of his face, like say during dinner, something always happens that would distract or prevent her from doing seeing his face — like when she _had_ to blink.

While she could not see the face behind the mask she instead got to know the person behind the mask. Initially cold, indifferent, and unassuming was actually a kind-hearted person with a subtle care for others that followed him and/or under his care with a sincere heart…the last part was admittedly told to her by Shoko when she joked that Naruto was smitten by her looks and has fallen in love with her; to which Shoko replied by saying: _Naruto is incredibly dense about matters of love_.

So it really was/is a genuine want to help her.

Naruto in her opinion earns another good point her book.

Maybe if she could see behind the mask she could finally put a face on such an amazing body…Person! Yes, person, not body…okay, she couldn't deny that he did have an amazing body that a lot of men would die to have or kill to have. It was as if Kami-sama sculpted his body personally with utmost care and with the intent of making it look perfect.

Years of training and right dieting does wonder for the human body. Not to mention that _thing_ between his legs was something else entirely, thinking about it made Juliana blush brightly.

She may have caught him using a waterfall to take a shower, but she wasn't able to see his face due to being distracted by the amount of flesh being shown — and the sun dampening her view of his face.

Juliana could certainly see why _both_ Shoko and Selvaria looked very satisfied that one particular day when they were gone for _hours_ to the point if it weren't for the clone they would have gone and looked for them. When they did return it didn't take long for all of them to deduce why they were gone for so long and the two women positively glowing only added further proof to their claim as to why they were gone for four hours.

That _and_ Shoko practically brag about it when both daughters of the caravan owner wanted to know how good Naruto was and with her own question as to how both of them, Shoko and Selvaria, could share a man that they clearly love.

They started by explaining how exactly they met Naruto and how he manages to capture their hearts, how he really is outside of combat, and the moments he shared with either or both of them. Like how he comforted Selvaria when her nightmares plagued her dreams every night, making her afraid of ever going to sleep. Or how he would drop everything and aid Shoko when she needed him, even if those things were insignificant or she simply wanted to talk to about her day; he would do that without complaint.

Okay, he would leave a shadow clone to handle the mission.

How he would confide his deepest fears and secrets that he's afraid to reveal to anyone that that two of them. How all his kindness, praise, and everything he did for them both all genuine and true.

By this point they, Shoko and Selvaria, didn't need to explain more why they're fine with sharing him; because both of them love him with equally and Naruto loved just as much, if not more.

This only proved to Juliana that Naruto is indeed kind and not what the people painted him as he's certainly not pig-headed that's for sure.

The Naruto she has gotten to know and heard from the two people who loved him the most is a completely different person. While yes he could be heartless, cold, and monster to others that had to earn his ire. He's incredibly kind, sweet and loving to those who he cares about and anyone who did not cross him or dare harm those he loves.

But this made her wonder; what kind of life did he have to become such a person?

Juliana, however, would dare not pry into such private and sensitive matters. In time, Naruto may tell her when and/or if he trusts her enough with such information.

Now, though, they were setting up shop — so-to-speak — in their new, temporary, home. Naruto had handed the caravan owner he's payment for services and assign them to gather information on the group that was had ambush Juliana's group and attempt in kidnapping her. "I expect to hear from you as soon as you gathered the information," the bearded man nodded then left. A sigh left the blond's lips feeling the headache that was about to explode from within his mind.

"Poor Naruto-kun," a pair of soft arms wrapped around him from behind and a pair of firm mounds of flesh pressed up against his back, "Need me to help you with that growing headache?" Shoko whispered temptingly.

Naruto chuckled and turned his head to kiss her, "Thank you," he whispered back after he pulled back from the kiss.

"I know a way you can thank me," she pressed herself further and not-so-subtly began rubbing his private part.

"Shoko," he warned her half-serious and in a deadpan manner.

"Fine, I'll have you tonight anyway," it wasn't a question, "I've begun initial diagnostics on the poison and that tainted chakra; I should see results within the day."

"I see, inform me as soon as you have results, Shoko-chan," he slightly pause then, "Thank you again." His tone sounded his appreciation for her help.

Shoko waved it off, "You know how to thank me, lover-kun," she winks at him before going to the lab, swaying her hips as she walked. A smirk formed on her lips when she felt his eyes lingering on her behind.

Smiling Naruto went to the backyard to check on Juliana's progress. It was decided yesterday they needed to step up her training to another level due to the fact that at any given moment or time they would need to confront the group that nearly kidnap her and killed all her friends.

It was his hope that Juliana can quickly grasp and grow from the increased training regimen that Selvaria was currently overseeing. "Good, but not enough force; remember to focus until the point when you are about to strike thus making your attack more effective and lethal," Selvaria lectured.

"Hai, Sensei." Juliana huffed out feeling sweaty, tired, and sore at the same time. She didn't stop and once again focus her chakra into a single burst to try and cut down several hill size boulders in one swing, not an easy task but it did wonders for her control.

Naruto nodded at her current rate of growth, "If this continues she can take down an A-rank Nin easily," he muttered sounding quite impressed by Juliana's progress. Deciding he was not needed the blond hunter went on and check the seal barrier he had set up to cloak this safe house from outside intrusions.

'Everything seems to be in the right order…hello what are you doing here?' he spotted a large grey wolf; larger than any Dog-Nin he'd seen in Konoha. Both man and animal started down at each other as if sizing each other up and neither planned to back down. After a few moments, Naruto stretches out his right hand towards the large grey wolf. The wolf walked closer towards the blond outstretched hand and gave it a sniff before leaning forward.

Naruto smiled and petted the wolf, "I'll call you Sif; would like to be called that?" the grey wolf bark once and nodded, "Then, girl, from this forth you are now Sif," smiling as he always wanted a pet companion to call his own, now he has and that made him very happy.

"We'll have to give you a shot," Sif growled at that, "No? Hmm, I think Shoko-chan has an alternate means than using a syringe," the wolf bark in approval.

Just like that, a new bond was forged between man and animal, a bond that will last a lifetime.

The three women in the house blink in confusion, when did Naruto get a wolf?

"Shoko, I need you to make some food base medicine for Sif here and I don't need to tell you what kind of medicine, right?" Naruto said as he petted and ruffled the wolf's fur.

"Sure…" Shoko walked away from the scene to make a batch of anti-rabbi medicine for the wolf…honestly, her lover could be such a handful at times.

"And what do you two need?" Naruto asks without looking at both Selvaria and Juliana.

"We…um…were about to go get some training dummies," Juliana answered after recomposing herself.

"Did you accomplish your task?"

Juliana looked away, "I only manage to cut through two boulders," she mumbles.

Naruto nodded, impressed by the achievement. "Don't be dejected, instead, be proud of it. Not many people can cut through a hill size boulder with one slice," he told her.

Juliana's cheeks pinked up from his words, "Thank you," she said as she left to retrieve the training dummies.

"You're doing great in teaching her, Selvaria-chan." He praised as he began rubbing the wolf's tummy.

"I've only followed with the methods you used to train me," she said in her normal emotionless tone.

Naruto shook his head a bit, "You may have, but I saw certain parts that weren't part of my method; you took my idea and improved it to make it your own," his tone clearly showed that he's extremely proud of her accomplishment with training the pink haired princess.

Unlike Juliana, though, Selvaria blush brightly and completely lost her composure, "T-t-thank y-y-you" she stuttered out, her feelings for him intensifying once more.

Naruto chuckled at her flustered looked and blew a kiss towards her, nearly making her faint right then and there, "Go, you still not done training Juliana-san," he said.

Selvaria quickly composed herself like nothing had happened, "Hai, Naruto-sama."

When she left Naruto turned towards the happy panting wolf, "She needs to lighten up more," he said to his new friend.

The wolf promptly stopped panting and barked, "What do you mean I'm too casual and carefree?" Another bark, "I'm not! So what if I want to relax and take a load off, what do you know?"

Bark!

"I'm not being lazy!"

Bark!

"What, how can you accuse me of that when we just met?"

Bark!

"Women's women's intuition, you…!" he glared at his wolf friend.

"The two of you are getting along quite nicely," Shoko chuckled, watching the odd discussion between Naruto and Sif.

"Shoko, I change my mind; give the vaccine shot, with an extra large needed just in case," Naruto stated, smirking at the look on the grey wolf's face.

Growl, Bark!

"HA! That's what you get for talking back to me," he smirks at her growling face then tackles him to the ground.

Shoko shook her head in exasperation, "A boy and his wolf," she sighs leaving the room and left the bowl of animal food on the count as to not be caught in the crossfire between the two…children in the room.

Such a handful but she loves seeing this side of Naruto; he looked so happy and content with his life that all she wanted was for him to remain that way. It honestly made her smile to Naruto so relax and act like a normal person…as normal as he can be. 'If only,' she in forlorn thought.

The two eventually stopped fighting allowing Sif to snack on the medical food Shoko prepared for her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Naruto said with a huff, clothes slight torn to shreds.

Bark!

"Whatever," he glowered at the happy snacking wolf.

After eating Sif nuzzled herself below Naruto's neck affectionately, making him chuckle. "I can't stay mad at you," he patted her head, "After a few days, I'll train you in combat; would you like that?" he asks.

Sif bark in agreement, wagging her tail excited at the prospect of getting strong.

Yes, she made a great decision in following her new friend/partner. Her instincts led her here to this house, to this powerful human, to her new home.

Naruto, though, thought of the possibility he had open for him with Sif at his side. All new option available to him and the only thing standing in his way was time, the time it would take to fully train Sif to be combat ready. While he was off in his own little world thinking up of ways he could incorporate Sif to his style and create her own, he did not notice that he was lying on his back and his head resting on Sif's side with the wolf already fallen asleep.

The three women found the scene before them endearing and cute. Hard to believe, looking from where they're standing, that the person lying comfortably on a large grey wolf is one of the most dangerous individuals in the Elemental Nation.

Then they heard soft snoring indicating that Naruto too fell asleep. "How cute, is he normally like this?" Juliana giggled despite the stinging sensation that ran through her body.

"Yes, he's lazy and quick to relax once things settle down," Shoko didn't bother hiding that fact, preferring to let the princess know a bit more of Naruto and what kind of person he is outside of the fighting and unnecessary killing.

Juliana hums in contemplation, so he has a lazy side to him…huh who would have thought. She never pictured him being laid back, seeing how he's always on guard with thoughts running a thousand per second.

"So…are you two just going to leave him like this?" the pink haired princess asks.

Both Girlfriends looked at each other then back to the princess, "Yes," they answered at the same time and slightly unnerve Juliana.

"Naruto-sama will wake up on his own…or rather his stomach will wake him up," Selvaria said before walking towards her blond boyfriend and place a blanket, that was on the couch, on him to make him a little more comfortable, 'Rest well, my love.' She gave him a quick peck on the head before leaving the room.

The three women left him to rest and recover while they do their own business, mainly taking a long dip in the outdoor hot spring to relax and unwind. "This feels nice," Juliana let out a pleasing moaned feeling the warm water easing her sore muscles. "A good soak after such a tiring day," she said to herself in content.

"Seems someone's following in Naruto-kun's footsteps," Shoko slightly teased removing the towel to reveal her gorgeous and curvy body, making Juliana slightly self-conscious of her own body; just looking at the doctor's body made her wonder what kind of training did she go through to obtain such a lewd yet dangerous form?

Shaking her head of such unwanted thought, it would do her no good to be jealous.

Turning away from the temptress of a doctor to her left side, "AHH," she shrieked out in slight surprise.

Why? Because sitting right next to her was Selvaria, naked as the day she was born, seemingly appearing from thin air.

"We'll work your sensory tomorrow, Everhart-san." Selvaria simply said then close her eyes, allowing herself to relax.

"Whatever," the princess mumbled out, feeling slightly insecure. What woman wouldn't feel jealous of these two beauties? All those curves and muscle in all the right places that would make any male drool with lust, heck if Naruto wasn't as dense as he is, Juliana was sure he too will be nothing more than a lost puppy to both women's alluring figure.

"You don't need to be jealous and don't act like you're not, I've been trained to recognize a person emotions," Shoko said leaning on a large rock.

"Easy for you to say, Shoko-san," the princess grumbled.

Rolling her eyes playfully, "You have a delicious body, yourself, so don't need to worry if you want Naruto-kun's attention," she teased, grinning at the tomato blush on the pink haired princess' face.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!" she flails her hands in denial.

Shoko grins further, "I never said you like him," she laughs when Juliana's blush further.

"That's…um…well…" Juliana failed to come up with a simple remark or a way to rebuke.

"I don't mind you liking Naruto-sama, I actually will support you if you wish to pursue a relationship with Naruto-sama," Selvaria said both shocking and embarrassing the princess of the fire nation.

"I too have no qualms about it as well, I approve of it actually," Shoko added further embarrassing Juliana.

"How can the two of you act so casual about this? Don't you think you two should take mine and Naruto's own feelings into consideration!?" She snaps trying and failing, to contain her blush.

"Oh, we have and you have qualities that Naruto likes," Shoko said calmly, not all affected by Juliana's sudden outburst. "You're strong, capable, intelligent, and kind; qualities that Naruto likes," she explains.

"But isn't he dense?" the pink haired princess questions.

"He is, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have his preference; He admitted that himself that he likes our strong-willed personality and among others things, proof that while he's dense doesn't mean he's not immune to attraction — he just has trouble recognizing his own feelings and how to distinguish those feelings," Selvaria answers.

"That still doesn't say that he likes me!" Juliana said back.

"True, it doesn't, but Naruto has surprisingly has taken an interest in you and wish to help you without prior reason or any alternate means…which means…" Shoko trailed off letting the princess figure it out on her own.

Juliana did and her eyes widen, "He has a crush on me, but doesn't know it!" she exclaims in surprise.

"You must have noticed it, right? He's sudden urge to help you, the way he has come to care for you, and how he told you his actual name. How he could talk you down when you were being haunted by your failure," Selvaria stated.

Juliana bit her lips and recalled all of it, "I…I always wondered why he was suddenly like that…but it's impossible, how can he like me when doesn't know anything about me?" she asks.

Shoko and Selvaria looked at each other seriously as if having a mental discussion and after a few moments they nodded to each other. "Then allow us to explain, but you must swear not to tell another living soul about what we've told you because if you do…we'll have to kill you," Selvaria said seriously, looking Juliana with stern eyes that promised nothing but death.

The pink haired princess is shocked by the two's sudden change in attitude and concluded that they were about to tell her Naruto's pass, "O-of course," she promised, a promised that she will keep not because they threaten her; it's because she respected and owe Naruto her life that she's willing to do so.

Shoko nodded, "Okay, first off we'll start with his full name…Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," Juliana could tell that this night…this night was going to be the one of the longest night she'll ever experience.

 **[Time Skip — 7'0 clock in the evening]**

Naruto and, to an extent, Sif woke up to the smell of dinner. "Huh, I've slept through the day," he mutters looking at the grandfather clock. "Or rather we slept through the day, right girl," Sif barked in agreement as then stretch.

Getting Naruto made his way to the house's dining room and saw Selvaria setting up for tonight's dinner, "Hello Naruto-sama and Sif, was your rest pleasant?" She asks having already sensed Naruto and the wolf.

"Yes, yes it was and thank you for the blanket. "Sif barked as well as if saying she too had a wonderful nap. "Shoko's cooking?" he asks rhetorically but then notice something or rather someone missing.

"Where is Juliana?" he asks.

The silver-haired Kunoichi paused for a second before saying, "She's in her room," she said first before following it up, "Could you please go get her."

Naruto nodded and told Sif to stay, which the wolf happily complied happily because soon she'll get to eat. He headed towards the room he had assigned to the princess for her stay and hoped she likes it, "Juliana," he called out and when she didn't answer he grew worried that she's being haunted by her past failures, again.

He nudges the doorknob and found that it wasn't locked, growing worried for her Naruto slowly opened the door and found her on the bed…crying, "Juliana," he called out softly and slowly approach her, he assumes it was another one of her episodes so he did what he normally does, provide comfort.

"N-Naruto…NARUTO!" she suddenly leaps towards him in a sudden surge of emotion.

He caught her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Juliana repeatedly apologizes as she sobs into his chest.

Naruto whispered soothing words into her ear to try to get her to calm down, "It was just an illusion, Juliana, none of those were real," Juliana suffers Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) in the form of hallucination of her dead friends haunting her for her failure and blamed her for their deaths. As a way to cope, Juliana would throw herself into her training to forget about the illusion and talking to her helped her a lot.

He used to suffer from the same illusion but unlike Juliana, though, Naruto's illusion was in the form of his family tormenting him about being a failure and a worthless piece of garbage that they had the unpleasantly to drag around and be close with, among other degrading words.

It was only when he started training and meeting the Aragami did the illusions stop, and it was only after meeting Shoko and Selvaria when he started to open up more; it was thanks to the people around him that he manages to move on and heal from the wounds of his childhood.

Now, Juliana was/is suffering from the same stress as Naruto did and he would be damn if he would let this condition continue to plague her. "None of what you saw or heard was real, and your real friends will never blame you," he told to reassuringly.

Juliana sniffles and shook her head, "No…it's not that…it's something else," she pulled back and stared directly into his eyes, giving him a meaningful look; a look Naruto has seen before.

"So they told you." He simply says.

The pink haired princess nodded, "Please don't be mad at them," she pleaded.

"I'm not mad at them, I could never be mad at them; annoyed, yes, but mad; never." Well, he's slightly annoyed that they told her about his past. "It seems I won't need this any longer," Naruto pulled off his mask revealing his face to Juliana, who blushes slightly at his roguish yet handsome face.

"Hello, my lady, I am Naruto Uzumaki; formerly known as Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki or Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He introduced himself with a bow.

"Why did you keep the Uzumaki as your last name?" Juliana asks in small comprehension, she believed that he wants nothing more to do with them.

Naruto smiled sadly, "It's because the Uzumaki strength comes from their bonds with their family and precious loved ones, not their seals or their swordsmanship."

Juliana smiled at his answer, knowing full well that it holds a lot of merit and meaning to him. "I understand," she simply says before turning serious. "Naruto, I could ask my father to punish your _parents_ and the people of Konoha for mistreating you." The fire in her eyes speaks volume of how disappointed and angry she felt towards the denizen of Konoha and the Uzumaki-Namikaze family as a whole; how dare they treat Naruto like unwanted baggage!

Much to her shock, Naruto said, "No."

"What?" a look of confusion married her face, "Why?" how could he not want revenge.

"What you need to understand is I don't care anymore. What happened to me was most unfortunate and it practically scared me for life. Back then, yes, I wanted revenge. But most of all, I wanted answers." He let out a tired sigh and continued. "I wanted answers from both of them, my parents; how can they ignore me so deliberately to the point they forgot they have three children instead of two!" Looking up, he recalls himself crying every night asking why over and over again.

"Now, though, I don't care...not anymore." He smiled at Juliana. "I've moved on, Juliana. I moved on to better horizons."

"But still…how can you possibly just accept what happened to you and move on?" She couldn't comprehend how easy he had let go and move on.

"Because I've met you and everyone else that has made me happy." It was so simple, yet, it was the best answer and reason.

That answer satisfied her, more so when he included her as the people that made him happy. None the less, though, "The offer still stands, Naruto-kun."

He smiled at her and nodded in kind, "I keep it in mind." He then stood up and offered her his arm, "Let us not keep them waiting, shall we my lady?"

"Of course, kind Sir." She took his arm around hers, then in a surprise move she kissed him on the cheeks, "Don't look into it too much, dear, I wanted to thank you." He nodded and let the matter drop.

Juliana smiled in satisfaction at getting his cheeks to brighten a little. 'It seems I do have the same effect on him as those two, albeit a little.' She thought.

"You two sure took your time," the female doctor said, teasingly, as soon as the two, Naruto and Juliana, walk in.

Rolling her eyes Juliana took a seat beside Naruto, to his left. "We so sorry that we took so long," she said sarcastically.

"I see that you finally revealed your face, Naruto." Her boyfriend glared at her annoyingly, "Oh come now, are you mad at us?" Shoko smiled knowing that he could never be mad; slightly annoyed, yes, but mad? Never.

Naruto sighs dropping his annoyed glare, "I should be and I am, so as punishment; no special time for you and Selvaria tonight." He stated.

Shoko frowns (pout) at the unfair punishment while Selvaria nodded in understanding. "Now let's eat." A bark came from Sif as she has been waiting for this entire time to eat and enjoy her meal.

Later that night Naruto lay down on his bed with his pet wolf taking the floor next to his bed to rest. He had followed through with his punishment to both his girlfriends and assigned them to a different room. 'Finally some peace and quiet.' he thought as his eyes slowly close.

A creak from the door got Naruto's attention as he sat up and saw Juliana in her nightie sleepwear, "Can I sleep with you tonight," she asks.

Naruto stared at her for a moment then nodded allowing her to enter his room. "Nightmares?" He asks worryingly. "No," she answers.

She surprised him when she moved closer to him, "Juliana?" He was confused by her action but none the less wraps his left arm around, subsequently bringing her closer to him.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Juliana said as she rested her head on Naruto chest. He smiled gently and nodded, "Goodnight then." He closed his eyes and sure enough, he fell asleep.

Juliana loved how melodic the sound of his heartbeat was. It slowly lulls her to sleep, "Goodnight Naruto-kun." she whispers before falling asleep.

The next day, Juliana woke up and found herself in a very compromising position with Naruto. Sometime during the evening she somehow moved on top of Naruto, how exactly it happened, she'll never know. 'Not like I'm complaining or anything.' Hell, Juliana found it quite nice to be on top of Naruto and admittedly her first crush.

Yes, he's her first crush and maybe someday someone she'll love. Sure Juliana knew to herself she has never fallen in love, but she wasn't a stranger to it. Her mother taught her a lot of things and one of those things was the beauty and ugliness of love.

While love could be beautiful, it can also be ugly to most. Juliana's mother made sure to teach her girl everything she knew about love and how to recognize if the person who has feelings for her is genuine or not.

Safe to say her mother succeeded.

Juliana had many, many, suitors that wanted her hand in marriage for either status or her body. None of her would be suitors ever showed genuine feeling for her, only her name and her body.

It honestly made her sick that she began hating men and she would have totally hated all males if not for her male friends.

The question is, though, would she allow Naruto to date her if he recognizes, or if either/or Shoko or Selvaria points it out to him, that he has feelings for her; would she allow him to court her?

The answer is yes, yes she would.

Thus far Naruto has presented himself to be quite the gentleman, despite some of his shortcomings. But that what made him so endearing, so caring, so genuine, and this past couple of days proves that about him.

Would she, Juliana, share him with both his now girlfriends, Shoko and Selvaria, and any possible girl that would fall for his dense charm? Yes, yes she would. But they have to approve of that girl.

Juliana in all honestly actually likes both Shoko and Selvaria. Having become a quick part of her life for this past five days, so yeah she wouldn't mind being part of a four-way relationship. 'Well, that all depends on him,' she thought.

A knock came from the door that startled Juliana causing her to sit upright. "Well, you certainly work fast, princess." A teasing voice said one that Juliana knew all too well.

"Shoko-san good morning," Juliana greeted sounding slightly annoyed.

"So have the two of you done it?" The female doctor asks.

Juliana shook her head, "No." she sighs not wanting to deal with Shoko's teasing this early in the morning. "And I have my clothes on as you can see," she pointed out.

"Haven't you heard about clothes sex before?" Shoko retorted.

Juliana blushed madly at the insinuation that she would do something so...so promiscuous as to have sex whilst with her clothes on. "Sh-shut UP!" she snaps before clamping her mouth shut since her crush was still asleep.

The female doctor rolled her eyes at the slightly panic look on the Princess's face. "Relax nothing short of his stomach or someone trying to kill him, or us, will wake him up," Shoko assured her.

"Oh, by the way, Selvaria asked me to inform you that your training starts in five minutes," Shoko informed before leaving with a smirk, she intentionally delayed the princess for three whole minutes.

Juliana's eyes widen at that and mentally cursed at the female doctor before bolting out of Naruto's room without a care that she was only in her sleepwear; the last things she wants is to anger her teacher.

All the while our male protagonist slept through it all without a care in the world.

— **END—**

 **Author's note — well, there you go, people, one normal chapter and development between Juliana and Naruto.**

 **Quick, note to tell you the story that will come out next.**

 **First Malestorm souls (Dark Souls)**

 **Second is Malestorm souls — Bleach edition**

 **Third is my VS-1 storyPlease leave a review; it'll let me know what you guys think of my story.**

 **The last is my HTTD (How To Train your Dragon)**

 **Please leave a review; it'll let me know what you guys think of my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Act 1 — chapter 6

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

 **Jutsu/Technique**

 **"Non-human talking"**

 **'Non-human thinking'**

 **"I have known, felt, and seen many forms of pain; from torture, being alone, and with everyone around you ignores that you exist. But nothing compares to the pain of being betrayed by the very people you have come to know and bond with — that kind of pain leaves an everlasting scar that will follow you till the end of your life." — Naruto.**

 ***Crossover characters so far: Aragami from God Eater, Sif from Dark Souls, Dr. Shoko Sugimoto from Umemaro, Selvaria Bles from Valkyria Chronicles, Juliana Everhart is from the game Valkyria Chronicles 2, Asagi Igawa, Yatsu, Oboro, Annerose, Ingrid, and Sakura Igawa from Lilith/Dark Lilith animation. And some of the members of the Syndicate will be shown soon enough in the future. More to come***

 **Also, I use Google translate, anyone that can recommend me a better translation site feel free to leave it in the Comments section.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

"I see thank you for bringing this to my attention, Su-san." Su nodded to her employer before leaving the bar.

Her employer was none other than our protagonist Naruto, "Juliana will not like this." He could almost picture her reaction to the information he just received from one of his spies stationed in the capital.

"Bad news, Boss?" The bartender asks.

"Don't ask a stupid question when you know the answer to it, clone," Naruto said frustratingly.

"Okay, chill. We'll clean up now Boss." The clone said before leaving the original alone.

'So that's their move, seems we were right about it.' He sighs rubbing his temple, "But I would have never expected this,' once the clone all disappeared Naruto left the makeshift bar and dismissed it before heading back to the safe house.

Naruto began to think to himself as he slowly approaches the house; how exactly will he explain this piece of information to Juliana? Should he be subtle about it or be blunt and just tell her the whole thing and hope for the best. 'That is the better idea,' he sighs knowingly.

"What's wrong?" Shoko asks as soon as Naruto entered the front door she quickly and clearly notice the look on his face, a look of worry and anxiety, something rarely seen or associated with him.

"Get Juliana and Selvaria, then meet me in the living room." He said as he moved past her, and ignoring the fact that she just stepped out of the shower in a small towel and still dripping wet.

Naruto waited patiently and while he was alone at the moment, he began to gather his thoughts and started formulating several scenarios related to the information he received. It should be impossible but somehow they manage to pull it off and confirm it, how exactly is yet to known and who has yet to be named.

Bark!

Sif's barking broke Naruto from his current train of thoughts, "I'm not over thinking it," he said to the female wolf.

Bark!

"I guess you're right, Sif, I'll just have to wait and ask."

Bark!

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He scowled slightly at the smug look on the wolf's face.

Not a minute later he was joined by his three female housemates, "What happens," Juliana ask as soon as she entered, knowing whatever Naruto was about to say pertaining to her.

Instead of answering the pink haired princess he handed her the folder. "What is this!" she asks in both disbelief and anger; in the folder was a picture of her standing beside her father looking over the festivity of people for the festive season of her mother's birthday. "This is absurd! Someone has the gall to impersonate ME!" She spat out vehemently.

"What I want to know is; how did this person manage to fool the Daimyō guard?" Shoko asks in wonder before gazing over the distraught princess, "Did you send word to your father about what had happened by any chance during our travel?"

"No," Juliana shook her head, "I couldn't risk it without alerting whoever tipped those bastards on my location that day," she grits her teeth in anger.

Naruto nodded believing her statement, "Does your father has someone he confides in that he trusts?" Naruto, he, wouldn't come as a surprise if someone close to the Daimyō was planning on usurping him for the title.

"Oh by the Gods above DAMN HIM!" Juliana sneered out in sheer venom and hate, slightly surprising the three people in the room.

"Who is it, Juliana?" Selvaria asks placing a hand on her student's shoulder to calm her down.

"My uncle, my father's brother, is probably behind this, though, someone has to be backing him up; he's not smart enough or patient enough to plan this." She spoke the last part as if it was fact, which to her it is.

"So this uncle of yours has or had done several unwanted actions towards a member of your family to further himself?" Shoko drones out in a board manner while drying her hair and fixing it in front of the living room mirror.

Juliana stared at the female doctor, "Wow, can you sound more nonchalant about it." She says in a sarcastic and deadpan tone of voice.

"Oh relax," Shoko rolls her eyes at Juliana's words, "Men like him are an abundance in this world of ours, but only a few a worth mentioning." She thought back to when her teacher gave her a history lesson on the Uchiha clan or more specifically Madara Uchiha.

Need she say more?

Before anything could happen Naruto spoke, "So this uncle of yours, what is he like?" he asks, bringing the topic back on track before it could be derailed.

Juliana composed herself before speaking, "He's slippery as an eel, devious as a snake — only not as smart as one, and has a temper of a bull." Her eyes grew cold, "And I suspect him for the death of my mother," she spat out like she just swallowed something foul and disgusting.

"I see," Naruto said impassively, but inwardly concern for the princess, knowing full well the topic of her mother is a sore subject. "Would you believe that he plans to use this fake copy to usurp your father?" he asks.

Juliana nodded quickly and assuring, "He has always tried to undermine my father's rule or made him look bad in the eyes of the people, but time and time again he has failed to do so." Her eyes lit up in amusement having recall each unsuccessful attempt her less than nothing of an uncle had fabricated, "But no, someone else must have planned this."

"Could it be the Syndicate? Our spy network hasn't given us any report on their recent activity or any changes with their mining operation," Shoko asks bringing the attention to her, "They did attempt to kidnap Juliana, so we can assume that this is the next phase of their plans." The other nodded with her assumption.

"Or someone else, someone could have easily hired them, someone, who stands to gain from all of this planning." Selvaria pointed out, "Aside from what our spy network has given us; we have next to nothing on this group and the group we thought was nothing more than a face." She added.

Naruto, in silent contemplation, thought over what was said mere seconds ago and knew they needed to act. They have the advantage of them having Juliana with them, meaning the element of surprise is with them. He had gone great lengths to keep the pink haired princess hidden and seemingly disappeared to those who would be looking for her. "Juliana," he called out to get her attention, "Can you give us a complete detail of the Capital and the palace; entrances, exist, and threats that we need to know, I need you to list them."

Juliana nodded and left the room to do just that; make a map that would detail everything Naruto ask her to write down. "Shoko, I need you to make a quick batch of sedatives," he left it at that knowing full well she would figure what he plans to do with those sedatives, "Selvaria, get in contact with our spies in the capital and have them further monitor Juliana's uncle and the fake," She nodded and bowed before leaving.

Bark!

"Yes, yes, Sif, you will be accompanying me."

Bark!

"Oh, that? Wait a moment." Behind the paper was a seal, "I need to you sniff this piece of clothing, at least we'll know if the person is male or female."

Sniff, Bark!

"A male, hmm, interesting." Naruto took out his Bingo book, "Ahh, so it's him, the bounty on his head was sufficient enough to warrant my attention."

Bark!

"I am not being vain or arrogant; I simply did not think he could be a possible threat."

Bark!

"Oh hush you," Naruto grumbled.

Bark!

"That is his only talent, nothing more, nothing less!" Naruto argued.

Bark!

"While dangerous enough to warrant a B-rank in the bingo book, it doesn't change the fact that is all he has." Naruto reasoned.

Bark!

"I am not furthering this discussion with you," Naruto made a sound and turned away from his wolf partner.

Woof!

"No, I am not admitting defeat. I just know when to end a discussion before it gets ridiculous."

Woof!

"Oh, don't get coy with me, girl!"

Sif didn't respond, instead choosing to walk away with her head held high.

"Oy! Get back here." And Naruto gave chase to the wolf.

 **[Scene change — Fire capital main entrance]**

"Halt!" A full plated armed guarded ordered, stopping a large caravan, "State your name and business, and present your passport." The guard asked in a stern voice, as the other gate guard started inspecting the caravan.

The old caravanner handed out five small books, "I'm Akiko." The old man introduced himself first and then continues. "I along with my daughters are here to take part in the festival," he explained.

"Anything else." The guard wasn't all that interested in the old man, evidenced by how he was ogling at the picture of the old man's daughter. 'Damn, look at those things they're huge.' He thought, slightly drooling on how large the racks on two of the old man's daughter are.

"Well, we're also here to earn a bit of coin with our trinkets and music, is that all?" Akiko said, snapping the guard out of his stupor.

The gate guard awkwardly coughs and nodded, "Ahem, yes that'll be all." He then ordered for the gates to be open, "Everything checks out, please enjoy your stay." He bid the caravan owner a goodbye.

Akiko nod before urging his horses to move, "Good work on those passports, Akiko-san." His employer, Naruto, complimented. "Thank you, Sir." He said happily.

"So, this is capital," Naruto murmured as took in the surrounding and building of the capital. "It has a lot of glaring holes in its defenses," he said critically.

Juliana (her appearance hidden behind a Genjutsu seal Naruto made to conceal her) rolled her eyes in response, "I'm sorry that my city is not on par with your standards, Naruto-kun." She sarcastically said though she did take his words into consideration, idly noting how lax the patrol and sentry guards were being. "You are right, but I plan to rectify that once I'm Daimyō." she reassuringly said.

"Personally, I think they're just lazy. Peace has made them, and that includes other villages, lax and content." Selvaria shook her head in disappointment at how incompetent the securities are and in the capital no less. You would think here of all places the security would be tight and near impossible to bypass by all, but the best Ninja.

"You can't blame them though for being like this," Shoko pointed out. "This is the longest time, and a first time for some, there has been peace in peace at all, albeit a fragile peace, but peace none the less." She then gestured to the people walking around and having fun in the streets," The nations just barely recover from the third great ninja war and each village in each country are slowly rebuilding itself. So, it is to be expected that people will want to enjoy this time peace."

"I'm not blaming them for being like this," she said and like Selvaria, Shoko, gestured to the peoples in the streets, "All I'm saying is that they shouldn't drop their guards down too much. And like you said, it's a fragile peace that could and can be easily broken," the female Valkyria said in her defense.

"Do you think this peace will last, Naruto-kun?" Juliana asks, curious to know what the black hunter thought about the subject.

Naruto shrug in response to the question, "I don't know," he said honestly. He never really thought about it or care for that matter. All he cared about was the job and his precious people. "But, as Selvaria said, this peace is only a temporary patch. Sooner or later war will break out."

"Do you think we can prevent it, though, war from breaking out?"

"You know as well as I do, Juliana, that something we can't prevent. Eventually, war will break out."

'That is what I'm worried about,' Juliana didn't say it because she knew it was a possibility that her uncle and imposter were trying to accomplish; war is after all very profitable. And she had work very hard, on behalf of her father, to work with the other Daimyō and Village leader to prevent such event from happening. 'But all of that could be undone,' she bit down on her lip in worry of what could happen should they fail to stop her uncle, the people backing him, and her imposter.

Everything she had work hard for and accomplish could very well be undone, and that scared her. Now why this is so important to her, one would ask? It is because it was her mother's wish for a gentler world not occupy with warring nations or children being forced to give up their innocents to become a warrior; Yes, so it's damn important to her that this peace last!

All of it possibly compromise because of her stupid, STUPID! Uncle and the people behind him! That thought made her body shake in anger, and she would have exploded had it not been for Naruto placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "We'll stop them, Juliana, that's a promise," He assured her.

Juliana exhaled slowly, calming herself down, before nodding. "I know we will," she made a slight scoffing sound. "It's not good to doubt yourself, Naruto-kun."

Naruto just chuckled and shook his head, "Yes, yes." He said, "How unlike me," he added.

"Quite so," Juliana exclaimed.

Akiko laugh, a bearded laugh, at the two. 'Ahh to be young and in love,' he thought to himself before stopping, "Sir, we're here," he said.

Winter's Inn and pub, an ironically named inn and pub in the land of fire that boasted all sorts of customers from the rich to the poor, their motto: As long as you can pay, you are welcome to stay!

How quaint, no?

When they the establishment they were instantly greeted by young women with mint green hair that silks down till her neck, violet eyes, a voluptuous body entice by her strained maid outfit, and a heart shape face. "Hello! And welcome to the Winter's Inn and pub, "I'm Mitico Fleuretty. How may I serve you today," the maid exclaimed.

Despite her innocent disposition Naruto and his lady companions could easily tell she was hiding her chakra well, and not just the maid that greeted them, but also every female working in the establishment and Naruto knew why, 'Nadeshiko,' he quickly sensed a set of familiar chakra signature up above the first floor.

"Well, I'll be its out, future husband!" Oboro whistle happily, getting surprised looks from her friends.

"He's here! Why?" Sakura asks no one in particular, surprise really that he would expose himself like this, but then again, none outside of the people in the room knows what the black hunter really looks like.

"Annerose, have everyone avoid his group until we can confirm why he's here of all places," Ingrid ordered.

The black haired beauty nodded and left the room, 'Maybe we could finally have a chance to talk to him and explained our situation with him,' she thought.

"Sakura, where is your sister?" Their commander asks, slightly worried. Ever since they rescued her with the assistance of the black hunter, Asagi has been nearly obese with locating the blond male for a month now and for him to show up here of all places is no small coincidence. 'I just hope he's here for pleasure and nothing else,' she hoped.

Sad because it wasn't.

Down below the second floor, in a private booth, Naruto and his group was surveying the area for any potential threats or if they realize who Naruto is, given the lack of reaction, it was safe to assume none of the Kunoichi knew him. "You know, it was still foolish of you for leaving with the knowledge of your identity," Shoko, surprisingly, scolded.

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish, "Admittedly it was," he said and continued, "But I had placed a seal behind their necks in the event that they might spill who I am."

"That's not a-" But Naruto stops her before she could finish, "I was merely extending an olive branch, they've proven themselves to be able to work with us, given the right circumstances," he offered.

Selvaria sighs; sometimes her lover would act immature sometimes. "So that's your plan? To have them work with us is that it? And if it doesn't work." She asked. "IF worse comes to worse, I'll place everyone under my Genjutsu; I've already set the Fūinjutsu up," Naruto stated, showing the three ladies the seal that was mounted on the wall behind him.

Woof!

"No, it's not that." Naruto quickly denied what Sif what trying to imply.

Woof! Bark!

"When did you get such a smartass mouth?" He irritatingly asks while rubbing her fur covered body.

Shoko, Selvaria, and Juliana could only watch with morbid fascination at the interaction between animal and human. "I still don't know how he can understand her?" the disguised princess questioned.

"It's better that you don't and just accept it," Selvaria knew better than try to question half the things her lover could do.

Anything else that could be said was halted when "Sorry for the wait, can I take — YOU!"

Naruto smiled, a little, and greeted their server. "Hello, Asagi-san, you look well," he said in a calm tone. "And hello to you too, Annerose-san."

Annerose, behind Asagi, sigh as she failed to stop Asagi from meeting with the blond hunter, "Hello again, Naruto-san," she greeted back before grabbing her friend, "Excuse us for a minute," Naruto nodded in response, feeling quite amused.

As the two left Juliana couldn't help but say, "Whoa, you've certainly left an impression on her," she was referring to Asagi, who looked quite speechless seeing Naruto again.

"I didn't know I had," he shrugs, "though, I wonder, were the ones you were supposed to meet?"

Juliana's lip quirk up, "I wouldn't know now," she said before looking at him intently, "Do you think they had a hand in it?"

Naruto shook his head, "They did kidnap their leader, who I help save and sense is up above us, so no." Juliana nodded and decided to hold off any retribution she may have only to uncle and that bastard impersonating as her.

"Well, whatever you did; did leave an impression on the poor girl." Shoko shook her head then turn towards Selvaria with a look, "When did our Naruto-kun grow up to be such a heartbreaker?" she asked.

Selvaria rolled her eyes in response, "That would imply he knows how to flirt in the first place," She snorted out.

Shoko smirks, "Good point," she says.

Naruto glanced at Juliana expectantly, "Did I missed something?" he asked confused as to what his two girlfriends were saying about him.

The pink haired princess sighs and waves him off, "Don't worry about it, nothing you need to be concerned with." Naruto nodded and sat back, still confused, pouting at being left out. 'Cute,' the pink haired princess thought.

Woof!

"Don't start you!" Naruto slightly glared at the amused wolf, for somehow getting what his two lovers were talking about.

"While we wait, let's get something to eat, Excuse me!" Shoko called out to one of the maids, who they notice were avoiding them, "Can we get someone to take our orders, please!" of course a way to force them to interact was to play their cover and put in jeopardy.

"Sorry for the delay, Sir and Madams," the maid, Mitico if Naruto remembered her name right, said with an apologetic bow.

While Naruto's group was in the process of ordering their meals Ingrid, Annerose, Asagi, Sakura, Oboro, and Yatsu have been discussing why would Naruto be here of all places? The capital didn't have any bounty station, nor was it posting any jobs for mercenary ninjas. So why would he be here? "He did say it was for any official business, so maybe he has to meet someone here in the capital," Asagi suggested.

"Or he could be here for that kind of business," the women in the room knew what Yatsu was hinting at, but...

Oboro scoffs, "Unlikely, evidenced by how we're all still virgins." She remained. Yatsu winces a bit being reminded of that and felt a little guilty for jumping the kunai.

"It would be better to confront Naruto and possibly work with him, again, and inform him of the situation we are in with him." Sakura proposed, feeling that they could reason with Naruto into helping them.

The five other women glanced at each other and nodded, "Agreed, this is better than sitting here and speculating on possible things that could hold no merit to why our soon-to-be husband is here." Ingrid says, and the other women nodded, decided to with Sakura's suggestion of confronting Naruto with the matter of why he is he in the capital.

"Mmm, this cooked crab taste great, right Sif?" Naruto asked his wolf companion, both sharing the same meal.

Bark!

The big gray wolf agreed and continued to chow down on the seafood.

"I didn't know such a fine establishment existed in my city, and with such great food." Juliana complimented as dug in and ate her meal, which was a Pork Gyoza.

"Such shameful princess you are, Juliana, not knowing this fine establishment," Shoko teased while chowing down on Tonkatsu pork cutlet.

"I'm just glad they didn't attempt to poison our meals," Selvaria said, she was enjoying her Yakitori quite happily.

"I'll pass it on to the chef," Mitico exclaimed happily, "Please call me if there's anything else you need," She said before leaving.

"Such a polite girl, if not for the obviousness of her action I would have never guessed she was an assassin," Shoko amusingly said.

Selvaria nodded, "She's quite trained, which speaks a fair amount on her Sensei and the Nadeshiko Kunoichis as a whole."

"Any comments, Naruto, you know a bit more seeing as you fought five of their Kunoichi and saved their leader," Juliana asks curiously, wanting to know more about the Nadeshikos.

Naruto thought back to his first and the second encounter with the Kunoichis, "I can't say much," he said honestly and left it at that. "My knowledge is two months old and who knows how much they've changed from that time."

Juliana hummed, "Quite so." Seems that she would have to ask them herself when given the chance.

"They are sure taking their time...how rude," Selvaria eyes narrowed upward, speculating on what they could be possibly planning regarding her lover and master.

Shoko sip on her sake before speaking, "Probably boggle at the fact the black hunter would be here of all places," she, like Selvaria, knew everything about anything involving their lover, Naruto would always tell them of his adventures.

"Are you sure they won't spill the beans on your identity or use it against you?" Juliana asked, though didn't sound at all concern knowing full well that Naruto could easily handle himself.

"Curious are you?" It wasn't a question, "The seals around their neck are still active that tells me they haven't thought of revealing my identity." He was confident that his seal would quickly erase his face from their memory and, should the need arises, he could kill them along with every Kunoichi in the establishment.

"And besides, they won't try anything that would risk them angering Naruto-kun," Shoko waved off the pink haired disguised princess concerns as she too is confident in Naruto's seals and his abilities.

Juliana caught on, "Using his name, or title if you want to get proper, to intimidate them."

Selvaria nodded, "Naruto's identity holds a lot of weight behind it, remember names hold power if the person behind the name had garnered him or herself that much of a reputation to be feared by name alone."

"Fear is a powerful tool, my dear princess, and those who can utilize it are much to behold and feared," Shoko said, after taking a spoonful of her parfait.

Juliana nodded and agreed with what Shoko said. She, herself, was no stranger to such tactics. Being part in many, many, negotiations, meeting, and trials in her life as a princess. It was usually when reasoning and logic failed that fear and threats came to play. But her father would often resort to it if all option were exhausted; her father was a man of principle and honor, not a barbarian.

Naruto remained quiet, content with enjoying his chocolate mousse and his frozen yogurt.

Whine!

Naruto paused and glanced at Sif, "No, you know you can't have sweets."

Whine!

Naruto rolled his eyes and sigh, "Fine, just don't go whining again when you get an upset stomach," Besides he could heal Sif if that happens.

Arf! Sif exclaims, wagging her tail happily.

After Sif took a spoonful she started whining again, "Told ya," Naruto got down on one knee to apply a medical seal specifically design for animals, "By the way, Juliana, I couldn't help but notice those metal gates with rods attach to them, mind telling us what are those for?" he asked.

Juliana raises a brow, "Oh? Those were a small project developed by our minister of defense and the head of our R&D an ark gate design to electrocute and kill any intruders or knock them out." She answered, though, she was curious how many were already up and even more worried that the new center towers were also up and running.

Shoko hummed, "I've heard of those and similarly new technology apparently powered by steam." Juliana nodded, having heard of similar things in the land of iron.

"Ours run on pure electricity from a separate power plant, though I am worried about the center towers," Juliana said making the three looked at her to explain, "The center towers are a large surveillance camera, they transmit images via underground cables within some metal pipes and powered by a sophisticated steam system that can generate and recycle its own power," she answered.

This surprise her three companions that such a thing was possible, "But it's still in development because of the steam system still in beta testing, so we won't need to worry about that or the Ark gates if we can avoid them." she said.

Naruto turn towards Selvaria, "How did out network miss that?" he asked.

But Juliana chose to answer for her teacher, "Only a select few, that includes me and the people who help work on it, were allowed to know of this." She said.

Naruto nodded, "So those new towers won't be active until this scientist of yours completes that steam powering system, is that right?"

"Yes, so we no worries on that unless she found a way to complete it," Juliana said.

Selvaria took this chance to ask, "What's her name, the scientist."

"Clementia Förster," Juliana answered and just like that Selvaria's eyes widen in both shock and anger before she could lash out Naruto placed a hand on hers, which got her to calm down a bit. "Is something the matter," the pink haired princess asks, surprised by the sudden influx of emotion displayed by her teacher.

"Juliana, Clementia Förster, was the women that experimented on Selvaria during her captivity before I rescued her." The princess let out a gasp, horrified clearly visible on her disguised face. "I...understand," Juliana said and let the matter drop knowing full well that this was a sore subject for her teacher and friend, possibly future sister if and when she decides to pursue a relationship with Naruto.

Naruto's eyes suddenly harden, "Selvaria," he called out and instantly his girlfriend turn to him, "We can discuss this later, for now, we have business to attend to." He nods his head towards their approaching guess.

"Naruto," Ingrid greeted calmly.

"Hello, Ingrid, I hope you've been well." Naruto greeted back evenly, "And I see you two have improved since I last saw you," he was referring to both Sakura and Yatsu.

"Let's move to somewhere more private," Annerose gestured towards a private back room.

A tense silence settled down between the individual groups with Naruto being the only one being calm as exemplified by him petting and caring to Sif as she was still suffering a bit of stomach ache, surprisingly only suffering from the only stomachache. "Told ya," he chinned, this also cut the tension in the room.

Whine!

Naruto chuckled, "Oh stopping being such a puppy," he chuckled out, "the seal should kick-in."

Whine!

Naruto suddenly looked defensive, "Oi! Don't go and accuse me of something that I told you not to do!" he said, now looking quite incredulous.

Bark!

"Ha! Just admit you're wrong and accept it with some dignity."

The people who weren't used to seeing this looked at the two oddly, "When did Naruto gain the ability to understand and talk to animals?" Yatsu asks, slightly perplex at seeing how her future husband acted not than was she normally perceived.

"Oh a week ago," Shoko answered as she was checking on Sif. "Sif, she'll recover in just a few hours, Naruto-kun." She informed her lover after completing a full diagnostics.

Naruto thank her with a kiss on the cheeks, "See, buddy, you don't have to worry about anything." He assured his animal companion.

They had suspected that Sif was from a Ninja clan that used canine companions similar to the Inuzuka clan from Konoha, which explains why Sif was so durable and seems battle ready. A stray bread? It wasn't unheard of, reports and recording to be sure but still a rare case. 'So either I just got lucky or something is amiss,' He thought.

Soon enough Sif fell asleep from the effects of the medicine, with that settled their discussion began. "Let's get to the point, shall we? We suspect the group Syndicate is making a power play," Naruto said, not one to beat around the bush just went straight in and told them what's up.

"Do you have proof?" Ingrid asked.

Naruto gestured towards Juliana, "If you be so kind," the Nadeshiko were shocked to see the princess of the fire nation in front of them and not in the palace preparing to meet with them. "A few weeks ago her convoy was ambushed by the Syndicate group. I happened to be in the area at the time of the ambush to hear, so I investigated. Fortunately, I arrive just in time to help the princess." He stated.

'More like saved,' the rose-pink haired princess thought. To Naruto, though, he knew she could take care of herself even when the situation seemed grim and only to step in because she was emotionally distraught and could not think properly. "They are backing my uncle in his endeavor for the throne, but the truth is they are going to use him to rule the Fire Nation from the shadows." She added.

"We'll help you," Asagi said, slightly surprising Naruto's group and the blond himself a bit, "Surprise? You shouldn't be. With the princess here we can confirm that the meeting we are set to go to is a trap, a ploy, to capture our leader and use her as leverage to force us to work with them and expose you forcefully."

Selvaria nodded, "It was the most likely scenario we've thought off," They didn't need to know that they had no idea they were here and only just speculated on it. "We need your assistance in uncovering their plot and capturing anyone who is involved."

"Not killed?" Yatsu quirked an eyebrow.

"I want them publicly hang," Juliana said with no remorse. "Or their heads cut clean off so I can stick it on a pike with their bodies beneath it. Either way, I want to make them as an example of what happens when you try to harm my family and me!" Her eyes were burning with hot anger as she spoke each word.

You could almost taste the venom spewing out of her mouth.

"You're a vindictive one aren't ya?" Oboro drawled out at the pink haired princess murderous and slightly psychotic expression.

"Only to those who deserved it." She spoke offhandedly. Juliana's father told her that she got her personality from her mother, vindictive and all. Juliana's expression turned serious once more and decided to address the quote-unquote elephant in the room, "In exchange for your group's assistants what is that your group want?" She didn't know because she never made it to their original scheduled meeting with the Nadeshiko.

Annerose spoke as she was supposed to meet with Juliana in the first place, "We wish recognition for our village and trade negotiation, we are willing to send out top Kunoichi to be part of the Shugonin Jūnishi (Twelve guardians) and offer our services to the Daimyō." She said.

"I know why you want your village to be recognized it'll increase the number of jobs and contracts for your village. Trade negotiation to increase your financial welfare, smart; you can't have one source of income. And you offer your Kunoichi's services as either honored guards or personal Ninjas." The Nadeshiko group nodded, there was no need to go around with Juliana since she simplified it rather easily.

'Rather simple, but let's not look at a gifted horse in the mouth.' Juliana thought, "Help me, and I swear your request will be accepted." Juliana could easily persuade her father into agreeing, her dad spoiled her like that.

"Nadeshiko is yours to command, Juliana-sama." They said in unison.

Juliana smiled gratefully, "Thank you," She nodded, "Now we have to plan our course of action."

"Agreed, first on the agenda is to identify the people involve, most likely people who would gain much with your Uncle in power," Selvaria suggested, seeing that it would prove useful to capture and interrogate anyone supporting Juliana's Uncle and by extension the Syndicate. "Juliana, write up a list of people close to your Uncle along with people you suspect." Juliana nodded, names were already popping up in her head.

"I'll make a batch of truth serum and sedative, and a serum that will get them to forget." Shoko was aware of how sensitive this vendetta mission is and knew that they couldn't afford being noticed by the enemy, and it seems the others are aware of it as well. "We need to do this as quickly and quietly as possible, so any suggestion?" She wanted to hear their input and idea.

"We could convert the restaurant into a bordello." Sakura suggested, "It'll make it less suspicious and much easier to get a client to talk if he or she is under the influence of alcohol or the fairer sex." She added.

Ninjas, male or female, would sometimes pose as a prostitute to obtain information or get close enough to kill their assign target(s).

Juliana visibly winces, 'That might be a problem.' During her time with Naruto and his group she had found out that he could be dense in certain things, mainly romantic fluffs; she discovers it when one of the caravan owner daughters flirted with Naruto and left him utterly confused.

On the bright side, it means all that Naruto did for her was out of genuine concern and a willingness to help. Money? Shoko informed Juliana that Naruto was already rich and didn't care all that much for it. Status? Why would Naruto need that? He already established himself as one of the most deadly Hunter in the Elemental country. Women? Nope, he not that kind of person — Selvaria could/will attest to that.

In reality, Naruto doesn't have any wants or desire; he's perfectly content living the way he is now, and with those that love him.

"Yeah, we might have a problem there," Juliana whispered and discreetly pointed at the blond, who was happily eating his dessert.

Yatsu recalls how their previous meeting went, 'Shame with his looks he could get any girl eating out the palm of his hands," She thought with a sigh.

They nodded and gave Naruto a slight deadpan stare, "Yeah, we might have — unless any of you can hire one?" Shoko said, they forgot while Naruto being a deadly fighter that he is, he couldn't seduce a girl even if he tried. 'Lady Sekai might have sheltered him a bit,' The female doctor thought.

Ingrid sighs, "Moving on," She said, wanting to move the topic along "Juliana, where does your Uncle live? We could easily infiltrate his home and find evidence much quicker that way."

Juliana frown, "He lives in the palace and rarely leaves, and while I call him dumb or any other degrading words. He won't keep physical evidence that would affiliate him with a known terrorist group." She answered. The pink haired princess begrudgingly admits that is the only good quality her uncle has.

Shoko nodded, "Just list down the people Selvaria ask you too," She turns towards her lover, "With the concoction, I plan to make it should make it easier for you to extract information and with the second mix will make them forget what happen." She said.

"Why not just use a Genjutsu(Illusionary-Technique)?" Annerose asked curiously.

Juliana's cheeks flared pink, "The use of Chakra is prohibited in the City that is not part of the guards guild or Samurais. There are several detectors in place for such a thing," She said, slightly embarrassed.

It was easy to understand enough that Juliana didn't need to explain what will happen if they were to use chakra.

"I'll inform the others," Sakura walked out of the room to update the rest — the other Nadeshiko Kunoichi with them — on the new development.

Annerose nodded then turn towards the female doctor, "How does your serum work?"

"It works by targeting the neurons of the brain associated with memory and speech, the Temporal lobe and Frontal lobe respectively. Similar to truth serum, but much stronger. It forces the victim to speak and remember when asked a specific question. The second serum will feel like a massive hung over," The Nadeshiko kunoichi present nodded, glad they weren't at the receiving end. "So Naruto you have to spike both into the victim's drink or force them to drink something alcoholic with the serum mix into it," Shoko told him.

Naruto already had that in mind, "Anything else?" He asked everyone when they didn't answer he continue. "Good, now let's begin."

The mission had officially begun.

— **END—**

 **AN — Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait and all that. Been busy with a lot of things so I had no proper time to write, but I won't give up on my stories and I am slowly updating them.**

 **Some announcements (not in order):**

 **Next on the updating list is Marvel Fishcake chapter 3 about 80% done.**

 **Maelstrom souls — Bleach edition is about 50% done till update (I'll also remove the Note chapter)**

 **Maelstrom souls — the Dark souls and Naruto 30% done till update**

 **My VS-1 story chapter 12 10% done till update (I'll also removed all the Notes and will remove the other one and added at the end of chapter 12)**

 **A rewrite of VS-2 as a standalone story 0% still in concept**

 **Soon to be publish Naruto and Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni 20% done**

 **Naruto and RWBY crossover about 15% done till publish**

 **A full overhaul of Naruto and DC this time taking place in Earth 11.5 (the .5 since it Fan-Fiction) 0% still in concept**

 **Naruto and X-over story, a hybrid mash up involving Naruto.**

 **A full rewrite of my other stories.**

 **That's all! So have a wonderful Day.**


End file.
